R5 Sex Imagines
by ImagineR5S3x
Summary: Imagines with the boys of R5 (smut)
1. Riker Oneshot

First Riker oneshot ;)

#imagine you're at a bar with some friends.

One of your friends "Y/N hey look that that hot guy over there."

You look up and see a tall sexy guy with bleach blonde hair out on the dancefloor.

Your friend "Are you gonna go talk to him or can I have him?"

You "I'm gonna go talk to him."

You get up and walk over to where he's dancing with some of his friends.

"Hey I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" You asked shyly.

He flashed you a gorgeous smile and said "Sure."

You start dancing with him, a little sloppy because you had just had a drink. You guys dance for 3 songs and then he offers to buy you drink. You guys dance and drink for the next hour and a dancing sweaty, grinding against eachother. After a while, the guy starts to kiss your neck lightly. You turn around in his arms and lean up to kiss him. The kiss quickly turns heated and the guy starts getting a problem towards his crotch. He pulls you into the bathroom and locks the door behind you. He then pushes you against the door and kisses you deeply. You moan into his mouth as you pull eachother closer. You start tugging on the end of the guys shirt before pulling it up over his head and dropping it to the floor. You run his hands along his delicious abs. He starts kissing along your jawline until he reaches your neck where he sucks a harsh looking hickey there. He grinds his clothed dick against your hips. He then pulls your shirt off and takes off your bra. He squeezes your boobs roughly as and kisses you again. You pull back and get down on your knees. You unbutton his pants and pull them and his boxers down, letting his dick be free. You stare at it for a minute before you take it in your mouth and start blowing him. He tangles his fingers in your hair as you suck him. After five minutes he is panting heavy.

"I'm gonna cum." He breathes out right as he releases in your mouth. You stand up and put your bra and shirt back on as the guy pulls his boxers and pants back up and putting his shirt back on.

"I never got your name." He says.

"It's Y/N."

"Nice to meet you Y/N, I'm Riker." He smiles.

"Is there any chance I could get your number." Riker asked.

"Yah sure." You say taking his phone and putting your number in his phone as he does the same with yours.

"I should probably go find my friends." You say sadly, heading towards the door and unlocking it.

"Oh ok, I'll call you sometime." Riker said right as you left the bathroom.

**AN you can hit me up on twitter for updates on oneshots and who the next ones will be with. ImagineR5S3x**


	2. Ellington Oneshot

First Ellington Oneshot

#imagine you're out having coffee at Starbucks as part of your morning routine. You get your favorite coffee and sit in the corner and drink your coffee while scrolling through random stuff on your laptop when a guy comes up to you with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey all the other tables are full, would you mind if I sit with you?"

"Yah sure." You say with a smile, moving your bag out of the extra chair for him to sit.

"I'm Ellington by the way, but you can call me Ratliff if you want."

"I'm y/n." You reply.

"So what is a pretty woman like you doing sitting here all alone?" He asked.

"Just on my laptop doing random stuff, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. What about you? What's a hot guy like you doing just sitting around here?"

"Well I wasn't planning on staying, but I saw this really pretty girl sitting in the corner and I thought I'd go talk to her." He said with a wink thrown towards you.

"Well I don't have much time left to talk, I have to get to work, but maybe we could talk sometime, maybe this Friday at my place? I'll cook dinner." You suggest, biting your lip, hoping he says yes.

He smiles at you. "I'd love that." He says secretly getting turned on by the way you bite your lip.

You write down your address and number on a napkin and give it to him.

"See you Friday." You say as you wave goodbye.

"See ya." He waved back. He then stared at where you were just sitting moments ago. He couldn't believe he just got a date for Friday night.

*time jump to friday*

Ellington drives down your road, parking on your driveway, he turns the engine off and stares at the steering wheel. Oh my gosh, I'm about to have dinner with y/n. He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car, locking it behind him and walking up to your door, ringing the doorbell. You answer the door in a casual yet sexy dress and Ellington's jaw drops. He checks you out shamelessly and you blush from his eyes on you. You cough trying to return him to reality.

"Oh sorry, you just look... Wow." Ellington says.

"You wanna come in?" You says, moving out of the door way so Ellington can walk in. You both walk into the dining room where dinner is steaming on the table and it's all set with candles. You both sit down and enjoy the meal you cooked.

"That was probably the best meal I've had in a long time." Ellington says.

"Thanks." You blush. "So what should we do now?"

"Watch TV?" He suggests.

"Sure."

You both get up and walk into the living room where you put The Notebook into the DVD player and push play. You go over to Ellington and snuggle up to him. You watch the movie for about 10 minutes and you notice Ell is staring at you and not paying attention to the movie. You look at him and he leans in and captures your lips in a sweet kiss. You kiss for about 5 minutes and it progressively gets more heated. You pull back to catch your breath.

"We should probably turn the movie off if we're just gonna ignore it." You grab the remote and turn off the tv before turning back to Ellington and kissing him again. Ell pushes you back so you're laying on the couch with him on top of you.

"Do you wanna move to your room?" He asks, panting against your ear.

You nod yes before getting up and taking him to your room. You walk into your bathroom to change while Ellington stays in the room to get undressed. You has your sexiest bra and thong on under your dress so you just shed the dress and fix your hair before walking back into your room and seeing Ell laying on your bed in just boxers. Ellington see you come back and he licks his lips at how sexy you look. You walk over to him and climb on top of him, kissing him hard as you straddle his waist. You feel his clothed boner brush against your leg and you moan into his mouth. You move to kissing his neck as he kisses yours. He reaches his hands done and grabs your ass and roughly squeezes it. You moan in pleasure as you start kissing down his chest. He pulls your thong off then unhooks your bra, throwing them to the floor. You kiss all the way down to his boxers before pulling them off and staring at his huge dick. You look up at him. "God I want you in me now." You groan. He flips you over so that you're now laying on the bed with him above you. He kisses your collarbone as he lines his dick up with your pussy before pushing into you slowly. You wince in pain before the feeling turns into pleasure and you moan. "Ell move faster." You say as he pushes fully into you. He moans feeling you around him. He pulls out slightly before slamming back into you. He continues doing that, picking up a pace. Soon he's thrusting so hard you can hear the headboards banging into the wall. He leans down and kisses your neck, sucking a hickey in its spot as he continues to thrust deep into you. You moan in pleasure as you feel the edge getting closer. With one final thrust into you, you both reach the edge and Ellington cums deep inside you. He slowly pulls out of you and lays down next to you. You both lay there catching your breath, feeling complete bliss. You both look at each other and smile.

"You up for round 2?" Ellington smirked. ;)


	3. Rocky Oneshot

First Rocky one shot ;)

#Imagine you're at your bachelorette party that your friends set up for you. For an hour you and your friends gossip while opening presents and eating the food that the restaurant served, but what you didn't know is that your friends set up a special surprise for you.

The lights dim and then a bunch of other colorful lights start flashing around the room as 5 guys walk out onto a little stage near your table. They all have silky robes on. Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake starts playing and the 5 guys take off their robes to reveal them in just shiny thongs. The brunette with long hair walks seductively up to you and climbs on your lap.

"Hi, what's your name?" He whispers in your ear, then biting lighting on your earlobe.

You stutter out your name then ask, "What's yours?"

"Most people call me Sexy, but you can call me Rocky." He says as he kisses down to your neck.

You tilt your head back, giving him more room to kiss your neck while you wrap your arms around his bare torso. You look behind him and notice your friend are all having fun with the other guys. Then Rocky bit down on your collarbone, which was always your sweet stop, and you moaned. He went up and captured your lips in a hot kiss.

"You wanna go back to the private room?" Rocky asked as he ran his hands under your shirt and up your back.

You nod yes and he gets up and leads you to the back room that has a heart shaped bed in it. You go and sit on the bed while Rocky closes the door. He then walks over to you and straddles your waist, pushing you down so that you're laying down.

"What would you like me to do?" He asks sexily.

You moan out "Fuck me." As he starts tugging your shirt off then unhooks your bra, throwing them behind him. He leans down a kisses in between your boobs as he unbuttons your pants and slides them down your legs. You kick them off then pull Rocky up for a needy kiss. You feel his hard, clothed cock against your leg as he grinds down on you. You reach down and take off his thong and throw it with your clothes. He takes your underwear off as you both kiss and hump each other. He reaches down as puts his fingers in you, scissoring you before he takes them out and replaces them with his dick. He thrusts into you hard and deep, making you scream in pleasure. He moans out "I'm so close." Before he cums deep inside you. He pulls out of you and kisses you weakly as he catches his breath. After that, you both got dressed and exchanged numbers before you left. 3 weeks later, the day before your wedding you find out your pregnant and your fiancé isn't the father.


	4. Ross Oneshot

First Ross Oneshot

#imagine you go to a party with your friends. There are a bunch of guys there, but only one guy actually gets your attention. He's leaning against the wall sipping a beer. He's got bleach blonde hair, brown eyes, and from the looks of his tight t-shirt, a heavenly six-pack. You spend the night stealing glances at him until he finally catches you staring at him. He walks over to you.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked with a movie star smile.

You stutter out a yes and he grabs your hips and starts swaying with you to the music.

"I'm Ross by the way."

"Y/N."

He smiles. "I like your name." He compliments, pulling you closer.

You take a daring move and pull him flush against you as you roll your hips into his. You feel his reaction slide up your leg.

He whispers sexily in your ear. "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

You nod, and he takes your hand and leans you upstairs to an empty bedroom. He closes and locks the door before walking over to you and starts kissing you slowly, him putting his hand on the back of your neck to pull you closer as he deepens the kiss and lays you both down. You roll on top of him, straddling his waist as you make out heatedly. He starts unbuttoning your blouse as you tug on his shirt. You both shed your shirts, throwing them across the room, then continue to kiss. You take of your pants as Ross takes his off. His unhooks your bra and takes it off you. He them leans up and sucks on your boobs roughly, causing you to moan. Ross takes of your underwear and kneads your ass roughly while still sucking on your nipples. You pull back and crawl down Ross to his boxers where your pull them down and take his hard dick into your mouth. You suck on it hard for a minute before pulling off. Ross whimpers at the loss of you mouth on him. You get your pussy right above his dick and slowly put yourself on him. His dick pushes into you and you both moan at the amazing feeling. He thrusts up into you as you push down on him. You guys fuck for a couple minutes before he cums deep inside you. You pull off him slowly and kiss eachother lightly until you both catch your breath.

"We should probably get out of here, some other people might want this room." You say, sitting up.

Ross pulls you back down and says "we don't have to, this is my room."

You stare at him for a minute before cuddling up with him. And you fall asleep naked in eachother's arms.


	5. Ryland Oneshot

First Ryland Oneshot

#imagine you're on vacation in California and you're staying at an old friends house. You get there and the first thing you notice is that your friend is neighbors with an extremely hot guy. You walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell, feeling that guys eyes on you as you stand there waiting for her to answer the door. She never answers it, so you text her asking her why she isn't answering the door. She texts back saying she had to go take her mom to a doctors appointment and won't be back for another hour. You sigh and sit on their porch with your suitcase next to you. That guy walks over to the house and asks you, "Why are you sitting outside (your friends name)'s house?"

You look up and say, "I'm spending the week here with her, we were best friends back in (wherever state you're from) before she moved."

He replies, "oh, well I'm Ryland by the way, Ryland Lynch." He holds his hand out for you to shake.

"I'm Y/N." You reach out and shake his hand. You feel a weird feeling in your stomach when you touch him, but you ignore it. It's probably just jet lag sinking in.

"Nice to meet you Y/N. Would you like to maybe hang out at my house until (friends name) gets back?"

"Yah sure." You stand up and grab your suitcase ready to carry it over the grass when Ryland steps behind you and picks up the suitcase for you.

"Thanks." You smile.

You guys walk over to his house and go up to his room to play video games. You guys laugh while fighting over how you kick his butt in Call Of Duty. Your friend texts you shortly after saying she's back at the house wondering where you are.

"Oh it's (friends name), she's back, I guess I should go over there now." You say a little sadly, you were having so much fun with Ryland.

"Oh okay." Ryland says, hiding his sadness. "Maybe sometime while you're here, we could hang out again."

"I'd like that." You smile as you walk downstairs and grab your suitcase before walking across the yard to your friends house where when she sees you, she runs up and tackles you in a huge hug. "I missed you so much y/n."

"I missed you too (friends name)."

You walk inside, and out of sight, not even noticing that Ryland was staring at you the entire time.

*time jump to the next day*

"Shit, my boss called saying I have to work today. I'm really sorry y/n, will you be okay here on your own?" Your friend says sadly.

"Yah, I'll be fine."

Your friend gets ready for work and then hugs you before she leaves, apologizing again.

You walk over to Rylands house and knock on the door. A talk guy with bleach blonde hair answers the door. "Hi, may I help you?" He says with a smile.

"Yah, I'm looking for Ryland, is he here?"

"Yah, one sec." The guys runs upstairs and a minute later, he and Ryland come down the stairs, but Ryland isn't wearing a shirt. You stare at his abs unintentionally until he's standing infront of you and you snap out of it.

"Hey, what's up?" He says not missing the fact you were staring at him.

"(Friends name) got called into work last minute, and I have no one to hang out with, would you maybe wanna hang out?"

"Yah, sure, I was about to go swimming anyway, you can join me."

"Okay." You smile. "I'll go change into my bathing suit and be right back."

You run back to your friends house and change into your favorite bikini.

Meanwhile back at the lynch house.

"Dude she's hot." Riker says.

"Yah I know, and I called dibs already." Ryland replies.

"Damn, can't beat dibs." Riker said sadly,

Ryland smirks to himself when he hears a knock on the front door and you're standing there in your bikini, he can't help but drool a little. Riker comes up and invites you in and Ryland recovers.

"Come on, the pools out back." He says, grabbing your wrist and leading you towards the pool. You both jump in and start having a water fight. Ryland gets out of the pool and gets water guns and you both chase eachother around the back yard, spraying eachother until you're out of breath. Ryland runs up behind you and picks you up over his shoulder. You squeal and kick begging him to put you down. He then holds you bridal style over the water, where you give him the most adorable puppy dog eyes. He bites his lip before dropping you into the pool. You scream as you fall into the water while he laughs at you. You get out and push him in but he grabs you while he's falling and you both fall in. The way you land in the pool shifts your bikini top and one of your boobs falls out of it. You come up for air, only realizing when you felt air on your boob that it was out, and Ryland is staring at it.

"Hey! Don't look!" You whine, as you hide your boob while you turn around, so Ryland can't see, and you fix your top. Then you turn around and smack Rylands arm for pulling you in. You guys spend the rest of the day together until sunset when you get out to eat dinner. You meet all of Rylands family while eating burgers by the pool. After dinner everyone goes inside while you guys go in their hot tub. You lean against him was you guys soak in a comfortable silence.

"Hey y/n."

"Yeah?" You say looking up at the stars.

"I know I've only known you since yesterday, but could I kiss you?" Ryland asked nervously.

"...sure." You say, turning around to face him. He leans in slowly and kisses you sweetly. You feel sparks run through you as you two kiss. You pull back after a minute and rest your forehead against his.

"That felt right." Ryland says.

"Yah, it did." You admit. You both look at eachother before launching yourselves at eachother, kissing heavy as Ryland rest his hands on your lower back and you rest yours on the back of his neck. You feel his dick getting hard under you and you whimper against his mouth. You start kissing down his neck to his collarbone where you nip on the tanned skin there. He moves his hand up and unties your bikini top. It falls off into the tub and starts floating around the water as your too are still attacking eachother. You reach down and squeeze Rylands hard on lightly over his swim trunks. He moans and throws his head back onto the edge of the tub, you untie his shorts before pulling them off and they join your bikini top. He pulls off your bikini bottom and you two are now complete naked in the hot tub. You feel Rylands cock rub against the front of your pussy and you both moan in pleasure. You climb up higher on Rylands lap and whisper in his ear. "I want you so much right now."

He moans then replies. "Can I fuck you?"

You think about it before running your hand over his dick teasingly and saying. "You forgot to say the magic word."

He whimpers and breathes out. "Please can I fuck you?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." You continue to tease as you line him up with your pussy before sinking down on him. He bucks his hips up so that he can get deeper into you. You both moan in pleasure as Ryland starts thrusting up into you. You bite his neck, trying to keep your loud moans in as he keeps thrusting into you at a glorious rate. You both feel the edge build up but continue until your both cum. You pull off Ryland and sit next to him as you both catch your breath. Thanking the hot tub for clearing their fluids. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"


	6. Ross Oneshot 2

Second Ross Oneshot

#Imagine you and your little sister are going to a live taping of Austin & Ally. You never really watched the show or knew anything about it, but your little sister is pretty much obsessed with it and Laura Marano. The entire car drive there, your sister is blasting songs from the show. You don't really listen, you pretty much tune it out, then a song Ross sang comes on. You listen to a couple verses of I Think About You and you decide that Ross has a really beautiful voice, so you atleast have something you can get out of going to the live taping. You pull into the parking lot and your sister is bouncing up and down, making the car shake.

"Would you calm down? They won't let you go in if you're jumping around like a kangaroo." You say, alittle annoyed by her.

"Sorry y/n." Your sister says sadly, before becoming silent.

"It's okay." You park the car, grab your purse, and you both head towards the set, your sister following close behind. You get up to security and show them your tickets then walk into the set, following the security guys' directions. You look at the clock and realize you weren't supposed to be there until an hour later so you and your sister just go sit in line and wait until it's time for pictures. You sit there for 10 minutes, zoning out, when you're snapped out of it by your sister screaming next to you. You look at her then follow her line of vision and your eyes land on Ross and Laura looking back at you. You hold your sister so she doesn't attack Laura with hugs. They walk up to you guys and say hi. Your sister nearly passes out from resisting the urge to hug Laura.

"Is she okay?" Laura asks, looking at your sister with concern.

"Yah, she just really loves you and is trying now to hug you." You explained.

"Oh, she can hug me if she wants.."

Laura got cut off by your sister throwing herself at Laura, giving her a huge hug and Laura hugs her back. Meanwhile Ross has been staring at you since he first walked up and you finally notice.

"Uhhhh hi." You say.

"Hi, I'm Ross."

"Y/N."

"Beautiful name, but I guess you have to have a beautiful name since you're so beautiful." He says, looking you over and smiling.

"Awww thanks." You blush and a huge smile forms on your face.

"No problem, so why are you guys here so early? The pictures don't even start for another 50 minutes."

"Oh, we left early because I thought there would be traffic, but surprisingly there wasn't."

"Oh, well do you guys wanna hang out with us until it's time for pictures?"

"Sure."

Ross turns to Laura. "Hey, do you mind hanging with y/n's little sister until pictures?"

"Sure, I can show her all the cool stuff in my dressing room." Laura says.

"Cool, I'll go hang with y/n."

You and Ross walk off to his dressing room, leaving your sister, who's still hugging Laura, with her. You get in there and Ross closes the door. You look around, taking in everything that's in there.

"So what do you wanna do?" You ask, sitting down on the couch in there.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do." Ross sits next to you, alittle closer than he should, and he puts his hand on your thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb on the inner part. You look down at his hand a get slightly turned on by good his thumb feels on your thigh. You look at Ross, finally getting a good look at him. 'Gosh he's hot' you think to yourself, licking your lips alittle, hoping he didn't see, which he actually does. He leans his head towards your neck and starts placing light kisses there. You tilt your head to the side, giving him more room as you whimper alittle from how good it felt. He's climbs ontop of you, straddling your lap as he kisses up your neck, to your jaw, then capturing your lips in a hot kiss. You moan against his lips and Ross takes the opportunity to stick his tongue into your mouth. You start sucking light on his tongue before moving yours up and your tongues dance against eachother in your mouth. You wind your hands around his waist, grabbing the back of his shirt and putting it up. Ross breaks the kiss long enough for you to get his shirt off before kissing you again. You feel his hard dick sliding up your stomach and you moan even more. Ross runs his hands down your sides and he grips your shirt, doing exactly as you did, and pulling it off your. You both take a minute to admire what the shirts were hiding. You stare hungrily at his delicious abs as he hungrily stares at your boobs. You stare at eachother before realizing you guys could be doing a lot more than staring at eachother. You both start kissing again hungrily as Ross rolls his hips down against yours. You hear him moan for the first time. 'That is the sexiest noise I've ever heard.' You think as he shifts you so that you're know laying on the couch with him ontop of you. He unbuttons and unzips your pants before pulling them off you. You stare at him as he does, helping him as much as you can. You gets up to take his pants off and to get lock the door so no one walks in. He then climbs back on you and kissing your collarbone while grinding his dick against your thigh. He reaches under you and unhooks your bra and throws it off you. He then kisses both your nipples before kissing down your stomach to your underwear. He pulls them down slowly revealing more of your pussy as he kisses every spot of it that's revealed. He pulls them completely off you, and continues it kiss your pussy. He runs his tongue along the entire thing before sticking his tongue in it. He pushes and pulls it out of it as you grip his hair and moan. Throwing your head back against the arm of the couch. You can't take much more because it feels too overwhelming, so you warn Ross, but he doesn't listen. You pull him out of you and he stares at you, lust shown in his eyes. You bring him up to you so you can pull his boxers off. You them flip him over so now he's under you. You stare hungrily at his cock before sinking your mouth down on him. You start off taking half of him in, while stroking from the base of it to your mouth as you try and relax your throat. After 2 minutes, your throat relaxes and you sink down lower on Ross, taking him all in your mouth. He moans as your warm mouth wraps around him and he's hips buck up, thrusting his dick deeper into your mouth. You bring your hand to his balls and massages them lightly. Ross continues to moan at the pleasure you're giving him. He warns you that he's close, but you continue to suck him. He cums deep in your throat and you swallow every last drop. Once his dick starts going soft, you pull off him. You lay down on his chest for a few minutes, feeling completely happy until someone knocks on the door, telling Ross that pictures start in 10 minutes. You both get off the couch and gather your clothes from the floor and put them on. You both fix your hair and make sure you look decent before he walks over to you. "You have a little of my cum on your lip." Ross points to where it is and laughs alittle. You stick your tongue out and lick it away. Before your both walk out of the dressing room and walk to where the pictures are being taken in the practice room. You get there and your little sister are talking while a crowd of people are behind them. You join your sister in line while Ross joins the rest of the cast and gets ready for pictures. Since you were first in line, you and your sister walk up, you stand next to Ross while your sister stands in between Raini and Laura. Ross puts he arm behind you and squeezes your ass while the camera guy gets the camera ready. You try not to react to his hand there. You take the picture and start to walk away. You turn your head around and look at Ross and he winks at you before the next people in line walks up to him. You and your sister walk over to your seats and wait as everyone takes their pictures with the cast before them get ready to start the live taping. The episode goes on and you watch Ross the entire time. There's a part where he was shirtless and you stared at his and abs the entire time. After the taping was over, everyone started leaving when Ross walked out to you and told you to stay. Your sister ran off with Raini and Laura while you and Ross headed back to his dressing room. He walks in first then closes the door, locks it, and presses you against it while you kiss eachother needily. You roughly tug his shirt off as he yanks yours off. You run your hands along his muscular back as he rests his on your hips, pulling your hips closer against his. You push off the door and walk over to the couch, not letting eachother go as you both fell onto the couch, Ross under you. You straddle his waist as Ross lowers his hands into the back of your pants to your ass, and squeezing each cheek roughly with each of his hands. You moan into his mouth and he presses your hips down so they grind against he boner. He brings his hands down to unbutton your pants again and pull them and your underwear off. He rests his hand on your ass again, pushing his fingers down between your cheeks until his hand touches your vagina. He slowly pushes a finger in and you rock you hips back onto them. He pumps the finger in and out of you for a while before adding another and scissoring you. You groan in pleasure, biting his collarbone to try and keep yourself quiet. After all your sister could walk by the door and hear you two. Ross pulls his fingers out of you and climbs out from under you. He gets behind you and pushes your head down so that your forehead is resting on the arm rest and you're holding yourself up by your arms. He rubs his cock against your ass for a minute, teasing you, before lowering his penis so he can push into your pussy. He starts off pushing in slowly until the head is all the way in before he snaps his hips forward, thrusting deep into you. You groan in both pain and pleasure as you feel him completely in you. He pulls out slightly and slams back in, getting into a hard, fast pace. You feel the couch moving with every one of Ross' thrusts. Ross moans in time with yours as he continues to fuck you hard. He leans forward and wraps his arms around you, bringing his hands to your nipples, which are nice and hard, and he takes the between his fingers and rubs them between them. He thrusts hard into you a couple more time before one final hard thrust and he cums deep into you. You moan as you feels his cum in you. Trying to hold yourself up long enough for him up pull out of you. He kisses your shoulders sloppily as he pulls out of you slowly. As soon as he's out, you both flop down on the couch, completely out of breath. You turn around since Ross is between you and the back of the couch, and you smile up at him as you run your fingers along his abs. He smiles down at you and wraps and arm around you. You two cuddle for an hour before you look at the clock and realize you have to take your sister home. You and Ross get up and get dressed. You exchange cell phone numbers before you sadly have to go. You walk out of his dressing room, closing the door behind you and go looking for your sister.


	7. Rocky Oneshot 2

Second Rocky oneshot

*note this story starts in November and works towards Christmas and the Lynch's aren't related*

#imagine you just got home from a friends house. You go up to your mailbox to get your mail. You look through it as you head to the door. There's nothing interesting that you see until your get to the bottom letter. You pull it up to the top as you walk in your house. You put the rest of the stack down and open that letter. You read -

'Hi y/n,

You have been selected randomly to be the first of six people to stay at a new snow resort we're about to open. We are doing this to get an idea of anything we need to improve on to make it as best we can for when we actually open. We will pay for all expenses for the week you and the others will need for the week. You are free to bring your own gear or you may borrow what we have here. Please respond to us if you are interested by calling the number on the bottom of this note. We hope you can make it.

~Star Resorts

You think it over and decide, hey free vacation, plus I get to go to a fancy resort. You call the number on the letter and find out that the week of the trip will be the week before Christmas. You spend the next month getting ready for the trip. Two weeks before the trip, you get your flight information in the mail. 'Dang I can't believe in two weeks I'll be at this fancy resort.' You think to yourself. The day before you leave, you're trying to decide what to pack. Your room looks like a tornado went through it. 'What do I bring? What if there are cute guys there? What if there's a hot tub? Ugh! This is so hard!' Your mind starts racing. You end up packing a pair of your sexiest lingerie, your favorite strapless bikini, your big winter coat, your snow boots, and all the other necessary clothing and toiletry items you'd need. Your suitcase is pack just in time for you to go to bed. You barely sleep due to your excitement for this trip. The next day rolls in slower than you'd like. You get dressed, putting on faint purple leggings, a jean skirt over it, a purple long sleeve shirt, blue socks, a white vest coat, and your favorite fussy boot slippers. You put your suitcase in the trunk of your car before getting in and driving to the airport. You get to the airport and park your car in the long term parking garage, then get out and out your keeps in your purse. You get through security and sit at your gate, waiting for them to call your flight. You get on the plane and fly the _ hour flight to Colorado. You get off the plane and head to baggage claim to get your suitcase. You get it and go outside to see there is a limo outside waiting for you. You get in and there's a guy in an expensive looking suit. He looks like a butler but you don't think too much into it. He offers you hot chocolate and tells you all about the resort and the many things you can do there. After an twenty minute drive, the car stops and the guy gets out, holding the door for you. You get out and he tells you where to go before getting back in and driving away. You through the snow to the snowless sidewalk and walk into the building that the guy said was the lobby. You walk in and are greeted by another man in a suit. "Hi, I'm Patrick Star, owner and manager of Star Resorts." He said warmly.

"Y/n." You try not to laugh at his name, thinking about how it's the name of the starfish from Spongebob.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Miss y/ln. You're the second one that's arrived so far. Would you like to go to your room or would you like to just hang out in the lobby and I'll have one of the maids bring your suitcase to your room?"

"I think I'll just walk around, get to know this place better, here." You hand Patrick your suitcase and he calls a maid to bring it to your room. You're about to walk out when Patrick calls you. "Y/N, just so you know, dinner will served at 6:30 in the dining building next door."

"Okay, thanks." You smile and walk out. You walk around the resort. It's really nice you think to yourself. You find the ice rink, the snowboard and ski retail shop, and the community building. You're on your way back to the main building, staring at the snow when you accidentally crash into someone and fall on your butt. You look over and see a guy with long brown hair, faceplanted in the snow. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" You ask as you get up and look down at him. 'Gosh, I'm such a klutz.' You think as you bend down. He pulls his face out of the snow and it's all red. "Yah I'm fine. And it's okay, that wouldn't be the first time it's happened." He laughs. He gets up and actually looks at you with a smile. "Anyways, hi I'm Rocky, Rocky Lynch."

"Y/N." You smile looking him over. 'He's cute.' You think to yourself.

"So where are you heading?" He asks you.

"Just back to the main building. You?"

"Just wandering around." He replies. "Well I guess I'll see you later at dinner, I'm gonna go look around."

"Okay, see ya." You walk back to the building and Patrick shows you to your room. You enter and see your suitcase on your bed. You look around and see that the room is log cabin themed, it has a big flatscreen tv, a queen sized bed, a wooden dresser, a bathroom with a huge shower/bath. You walk over to your suitcase and unpack all your stuff. By the time you're done, you look at the clock and see it's 6:20. You decide to head to the dining building and get there at exactly 6:30. You notice there's a lot of tables, but only one big table is set for dinner. You walk up to the table and sit in the seat with a nametag that had your name on it. You look at the seat next to you and see that Rocky's seat is next to yours. On the other side, there's a nametag that reads 'Ellington Ratliff'. 'Oh so I'm going to be surrounded by guys at dinner. Perfect.' You think to yourself with a smirk. Everyone else walks into the dining building and they sit in their seats. You go around the table and learn eachother's names. There's Rydel Sparks, Rocky, Ellington, Riker Mega, and Stormie Grace. A waiter comes up to you all and you order your drinks and your meals. Everyone simply talks to the person next to them. Ellington talks to Stromie, You talk with Rocky, and Rydel talks with Riker.

"So where are you from?" Rocky asks you.

"(Your state), you?"

"I'm from Denver, Colorado, about an hour away from here."

"Cool." You smile. You two talk the entire dinner and find out you have a lot in common. You both walk back to your rooms and find out Rocky's room is right below yours. You both say goodbye as Rocky gets out of the elevator. The doors close and the elevator rises one floor to yours. You get out and go to your room. You change into your PJs and lay in bed while watching TV. You fall asleep with the TV on and wake up in the morning to someone yelling. You look around and see it's just the TV. You turn it off and look at the clock. 7 AM wow that's early. You get out of bed and get ready for the day, dressing in your snowboarding outfit. You realize you're probably the only one awake and you don't wanna go alone. You walk to the middle of the room with and evil smirk on your face. You then start thumping around on the floor, knowing Rocky would hear it loud and clear from his room. You then walk out of your room and to the elevator, going down a floor and walking up to Rocky's door. You knock on it lightly and a few seconds later Rocky opens it, slightly angry and only in his boxers. "I hate you." He says but doesn't mean it. You stare at his gorgeous chest, almost drooling, before he moves out of the way to let you in. You snap out of it and walk in, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"So is there a reason you scared me awake this morning?"

"Yah, I want to go snowboarding, but I don't wanna go alone, and you're the only one I really know here."

"Oh, I'll go with you, but you have to get me hot chocolate first."

"Okay." You get up and leave Rocky's room, telling him you'll wait for him in the lobby while he gets dressed. Walk quickly to the dining building and get two cups of hot chocolate, then walking back into the main building, sitting on a couch and waiting for Rocky. You sip your hot chocolate when Rocky steps out of the elevator, bundled up in his bright green snowboarding outfit. He walks up go you and you hand Rocky his hot chocolate as you walk out of the lobby towards the gear rental shop. Rocky marches through the snow when he cusses. "Fuck! I got hot chocolate all over my hand." You laugh at him as he starts licking it off his hand. You try to ignore how sexual that looks, but your dirty mind keeps you staring at him. You both get your snowboards and head up the ski lift. You guys ride up there in a comfortable silence. You put on the boots that attach to the board then attach them to it. You both glide down the mountain and you beat Rocky. Rocky starts slowing down and slides the board so snow flys up and attacks you. You fall to the ground getting buried slightly. You try to get up, but you can't because your feet are still attached to the board. Rocky laughs at you for a good minute before he gets off his board and helps you up. The day goes about that for the rest of the day. You spend the day flirting nonstop. The sun starts to set and you guys go to dinner. While you're eating, Rocky's is running his hand against your thigh. You try to ignore it, but with how close his hand is to your 'area', you can't help but get slightly turned on. After dinner you go back to the main building and change into your bathing suits before heading to the hot tub. You both sit it in and relax but you can't help but have the urge to kiss Rocky. "Hey Rocky."

"Yah?" silence... "Y/N wha..." Rocky gets cut off by you pressing your lips firmly against his. He kisses you back immediately after getting over the initial shock. You two kiss for a couple minutes before he pulls back for air. "I wasn't expecting that." He pants out, smiling.

"Yah, sorry, I've wanted to do that all day."

"Oh, me too."

You cuddle up to him, stroking your hand over his chest under the water. You don't know it but your hand oh his chest is effecting him more than you know. You two start kissing again until Rocky's problem is pretty obvious. You stop kissing him, not wanting to do too much on their first official day together. You feel bad that you're leaving him with a boner, so you think to yourself that you're gonna be something that he can think about when he's getting rid of it later. You grab the bottom of your bathing suit top and pull it up, flashing Rocky your boobs for a minute, while he stares at them, drooling. You wink at him before pulling your top back down. "That's for something to think about later." You guys get out and dry yourselves off, stealing kisses every so often. You both walk to the elevator and kiss goodnight before Rocky gets out. You go up to your room and shower the chlorine out of your hair before going to bed. You have a dream of Rocky on top of you, fingering you and you wake up all sweaty. You get dressed and head down to Rocky's room. He's already dressed and waiting for you when you get there. You guys spend the day ice skating and playing hockey with Riker and Rydel. You find out you and Rydel have a lot in common, and Riker is really fun to be around. You all become good friends as you all head to dinner, making jokes and laughing your ass' off. The entire meal Rocky is rubbing over the crotch part of your pants. You try not to choke on your food or grind up onto his hand as you get turned on. After dinner you & Rocky head back to his room. As soon as you get there, he opens the door, you walk in and Rocky pushes you up against the door, closes it, and grinds his dick against you as he captures your kisses in a heated kiss. He runs he's hands up and down your sides and you pull him close. You both pull at eachother's shirts, taking them off at the same time. You thank the fact that today you decided to wear your sexy lingerie today, as your red lace bra is revealed and Rocky stares at your boobs hungrily. You pull him in for another kiss and you push off the door and guide yourselves over to his bed. He falls down on it, you climbing ontop of him, straddling his waist. He runs his hands down your back, under your pants, to your ass, laying his hands there and kneading it softly. You kiss along his jaw to his ear and whisper, "I want you so bad," into it. He groans and starts raising his hips to rub is dick against your clothed pussy. He reaches down and unbuttons and unzips your pants, pulling them down. He sees your matching lace underwear and says, "You expected this to happen, didn't you?"

"I put them on just incase." You breath out. You start kissing down his chest, sucking and kissing each one of his heavenly abs. You move lower until you reach his pants. You pull them off him, along with his underwear and stare at his cock lustfully. You lick at the tip at first before taking it all into your mouth. He bucks his hips up, thrusting into your mouth. You both moan in pleasure. After a minute, you pull off him and go up to kiss him. Rocky winds his hand around you and unhooks your bra, letting it fall off you. He flips you over so that he's on top of you now. He crawls down you and pulls your underwear off using only his teeth. He then rubs his dick against your pussy as you thrown your head back against the pillows. "Feels amazing." You pant out. Rocky groans in response as he lines his cock up with your pussy and pushes into you fast and hard. You moan in bliss and in pain as he thrusts in and out of you vigorously. He gradually gets faster and deeper as he fucks you with all his built up passion. Rocky leans down and kisses your neck sloppily. Leaving bite marks and hickeys all long the side of it. He brings his hands up and rubs them against your boobs, squeezing them, and rolling your nipples between his fingers. He leans down even more and sucks on them roughly. You both feel yourselves nearing release as his thrust become sloppy. One more hard thrust and he cums deep inside you, riding out his orgasm. You clench you eyes shut as you too release. He stops cumming and lays down on you, his dick still in you. You both pant as you catch your breath. "That was the best sex I've ever had." You say.

"Same here." Rocky starts kissing your neck lazily. You both drift off to sleep. Rocky still inside you. And the rest of the week is filled with fun in the snow and in the sheets until the final day when Rocky asks you, "How would you feel about moving here and living with me?"

"I'd love to!" You say excitedly, jumping into his arms.

"Great, we can start once you get home. I'll see you in 3 weeks okay?"

"Okay." You both leave, you going to the airport to go home and start packing, and Rocky going to set up his house for you to move into.

You moved in with Rocky and eventually got married, had 5 kids, and are living in the house of your dreams. ;)


	8. Riker Oneshot 2

Second Riker Oneshot

#imagine you're on a cruise, sailing around the Caribbean. You just got off your plane, and got your suitcase from baggage claim and you're now standing outside the airport, trying to flag down a taxi. You finally get one, but some guy with blonde hair goes up to the taxi at the same time as you.

"Oh I'm sorry, here you can have this one." He says to you with a smile.

"Well my cruise doesn't leave for a few hours, you can have it, I'll wait." You reply.

"Wait, what cruise are you going on?" He asks.

You say the name of the cruise ship you're going on.

"Wait I'm going on that one too, we can just ride there together." He says.

"Oh okay." You smile, getting into the taxi, the guy hopping in next to you.

"I'm Riker by the way."

"Y/N." You reply.

"I really like that name." He smiles, staring at you and finally getting a good look at you. He tells the taxi driver where to go, then goes back to talking with you.

"Do you know what deck you'll be on?" He asked

"Yah, desk 6 I believe."

"No way, I'm on deck 6 too!" He says happily. "What room?"

"669." You giggle a little at the inappropriateness of the room number.

"I'm in 671! I'm right next door from you."

"Atleast I know I won't have some grumpy neighbor next to me." You joke. The taxi pulls up at the port and you two get out and go check in, then getting onto the huge boat.

"I'm hungry, I think I'm gonna go get some pizza, wanna come?" You ask.

"Sure." You walk up to the top deck and get your pizza. You take a bite and moan at how good it tastes. Riker tries not to react to hearing you moan and actually doesn't. You both finish your pizza before walking down to your rooms where you split up and go into your respective cabins, both unpacking your suitcases. You watch TV until dinner time when you leave and head down to the dining room. The waiter takes you to your seat and you look over the very fancy menu. You look up when you suddenly hear your name.

"Y/N, Hey." Riker says behind the waiter who directs Riker to the table next to yours.

"Hey." You smiled, putting down your menu so you can talk properly.

"Do you find it funny that we keep running into eachother?" Riker asks.

"Yah, it is funny." You laugh alittle. A waiter comes to take your orders and you two talk about where you're from. Your food finally comes and you both sit in a comfortable silence as you eat.

"That was sooo good." Riker moans out.

"Yah it was." You two get up and walk back to your cabins, saying good night as you two walk into your rooms.

*time jump to next day*

You wake up early and go have breakfast. You get there and wish Riker was there so you had someone to talk to. You get and eat your breakfast quickly before going back to your cabin and changing into your bikini, then going up to the pool, where you grab a chair and lay on your towel, suntanning. You fall asleep by are awoken by a sound coming from the chair beside you. You open your eyes and see none other than Riker.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Riker apologizes, setting his stuff down.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. If you hadn't woke me up, I'd have a really weird tan."

"Oh. I'm going to go swim, wanna join me?"

"Sure." You get up and you both jump into the pool. You guys swim around, having splash fights, and wrestling eachother until lunchtime. You guys get out and go get 2 hamburgers and a basket of fries to share. You both eat your hamburgers fast and then start eating the fries. Your hands brush against eachother a couple times while eating them and you blush every time they do. You guys go back to the pool and swimming until it's time to get ready for dinner. You go back to your cabin and shower. That night was formal night in the dining room so you change into a red dress that reveals most of your back and it ties around your neck. You put on black heels and walk to Rikers cabin and knock on the door. He opens the door in a blue dress shirt and dress pants, with black dress shoes to match. You both walk to dinner next to each other, hands brushing against each other just like with the fries. You get there and this time Riker sits with you at your table instead of his. You guys order your food and talk about things you like. Turns out you and Riker have a lot in common. You guys finish dinner and decide to do one of the many activities on the boat, going to the club. You guys get there and walk straight on to the dancefloor. You guys dance to every song together, even the slow ones. It's around 11 at night when you two start heading back to your cabins. Riker walks you to your door and you both stand outside it.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Riker says.

"I did too."

"I was wondering... Can I kiss you good night?"

"I'd like that."

Riker leans in and captures your lips in a sweet kiss. It last for a minute before you two reluctantly pull apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" You say.

"Yah sure." And with that Riker walked over to his cabin and waved at you as he walked it. You walk into your cabin, shut the door, and lean against it. You can't believe that just happened. You bring your hand up to your lips and imagine Rikers lips still on yours. You stand like that for 5 minutes before you decide you should change into your pajamas and go to sleep.

*next day*

Today is your first day that you're in port. You meet up with Riker at breakfast, greeting each other with a good morning kiss. You eat breakfast, talking about random things as you do. Then you two head off the boat and walk around the little shopping road they have. You guys goof around at every shop you stop at. You stop at one shop and see the most gorgeous pair of earrings you have ever seen. You pick them up and look at the price tag, frowning when you see how much they are. You reluctantly put them down and Riker stares at you sadly. You walk away sadly from the shop while Riker stays there. When you are distracted by something at another shop, Riker picks up the earrings and buys them without you knowing and he hides them in his pocket. You two continue walking through the shops, taking goofy pictures occasionally until it's time to get on the boat. You both go to dinner together, laughing about your day while you eat. You finish and walk about to your cabins, standing outside your door again. You guys finish up your conversations.

"Yah that was so funny when you accidentally knocked that display over then you just ran away pretending you didn't do anything."

"I didn't, it fell on it's own." You whine.

"Well anyway, I got you a present today."

"Really?"

"Yah." Riker reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ears for that shop. You stare at them, putting your hands over your mouth in shock. That was so sweet of Riker.

"Oh my gosh! The earrings! You didn't have to get them."

"I wanted to getting something special for someone special."

"Aww you're so sweet." You take the earring and hug Riker. "I love them."

I love you. Riker says to himself.

You two kiss good night and walk into your rooms.

*last day of the cruise*

You guys spent the past week hanging out, making out, and having so much fun together and now the thing you both have been dreading has come, your last day together.

You watch to breakfast a little sad when you meet up with Riker.

"What's wrong y/n?" Riker says, putting his arm around you.

"I'm just a little upset that today's the last day I'm gonna see you."

"Hey, we already have eachother's phone numbers, and I'll come visit you and you can come visit me. This isn't going to be a goodbye."

You sniffle a little and try to enjoy breakfast with Riker. You finish and spend the day in your room, cuddling and watching movies. When lunch comes around you two order room service and eat in your room. You two go to dinner same as all the nights before. Then go back to your cabin.

"You can stay the night in my room, if you want." You suggest.

"I'd love to." Riker goes into his room and grabs his already packed suitcase and bringing it into your room so he didn't have to go back to his. You two kiss on your bed for a while until Riker pulls back.

"Hey y/n."

"Yah?"

"I was wondering, since we aren't gonna see eachother for a little while, can we do something to remember eachother by?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind."

"I wanna make love to you."

You stare at Riker with a huge smile forming on your face. "Yes." You say, rolling on to Riker and giving him a gentle kiss that progressively gets more intense as all your love pours into it. Rikers hands grip the back of your shirt, and pull it off you. He tosses it off the bed, then rests his hands on your hips. You start unbuttoning his shirt, running your hands over his delicious chest. He sits up enough so that he can pull off his shirt then he lays back down. You start kissing his jaw slowly working your way to his neck, then sucking down on his collarbone. Riker reaches his head around to leave hickeys in your neck. You start feeling something rubbing against your thigh so you look down and see Rikers dick slowly getting harder. You reach your hand down and unbutton and unzip his pants before pulling them off completely. Riker does the same with your pants and you're both now in your underwear. You grind your hips down on his boner, causing you both to moan. Riker dips his hands into your underwear and kneads your ass softly. He moves his fingers lower until he's at the entrance to your pussy, he slowly sticks one finger in you as you moan in pleasure, resting you head against his chest. He pushes a second finger in and you rock slowly onto them. He scissors you for a minute and then pulls them out of you. You whimper at the loss. Riker flips you two over and now he's on top of you. He reaches under you and unhooks your bra, pulling it off, and throwing it on the ground. You both pull on eachother's underwear, losing them completely. Riker stares at you in total amazement before he lines his penis up with your vagina, before pushing slowly into you. You both groan in pleasure as you feel Riker entering you. Once he's all the way in you, he slowly pulls out and thrusts fast into you. He slowly builds a pace and the only sounds you hear are both your moans of pleasure, and Rikers balls slapping against your ass. He leans down and kisses you while he continues to thrust deep into you. You both feel the edge building but you don't care, you're too euphoric to care. You both release at the same time, coming completely undone. Riker pulls out of you and lays sweatily next to you. "I'm gonna miss you." You say as you cuddle into his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Riker replies, wrapping his arm around you. You both cuddle for an while until you start kissing again. You made love to eachother 3 times that night. The next morning you sadly wake up and get dressed and get off the boat, riding to the airport together, you kiss one last time before parting to go to your seperate flights.

*3 weeks later*

You are at home sitting in your bathroom, staring at a pregnancy test. Your period is 2 weeks late and you got scared. You wait the amount of time the box says and then look at the test. A smile forms on your face. You decide right then that you needed to call Riker right now.


	9. Ryland Oneshot 2

Second Ryland Oneshot ;)

#Imagine you wake up one morning. You look outside the window on a beautiful spring day. The sun is shining, not a single cloud in the sky. You go downstairs and eat breakfast, then go back upstairs and decide you wanna go for a hike. You get dressed in your jogging gear, grab your phone, and get a bottle of water then leave. You lock your house up then start running down the street. You run around a couple blocks until you reach the forest. This forest is used often by the neighborhood. When you were a teenager, you had your first kiss in this forest and lost your virginity it it as well. You think back to it, your first kiss was with Rocky Lynch, back in 7th grade, under one of the trees. You lost your virginity to Ryland Lynch by the lake on the other side of the forest when you were 19. Of course it was a little awkward considering they're brothers, but they never said anything about it. You run through the forest, avoiding branches, fallen tree, little critters, the poisonous plants. You pass the tree you shared your first kiss under and start thinking about Rocky. You hadn't seen any of the Lynch's since they left a year ago. You and Ryland didn't have a nasty break up, you guys just decided that since long distance relationships never really work, that you'd set eachother free from the pain it would have caused. You get so caught up in your thoughts that you stop paying attention to where you're going and you run into someone. You slam against them before falling backwards into a tree. The other person, a guy, falls backwards but lands with a thump, on his ass.

"Hey watch it!"

"I'm sorry, I got distracted."

"I can tell." The guy looks up at you and his eyes go wide. "Y/n? Is that you?"

You look up and you eyes go wide too. "OH MY GOD! RYLAND IS THAT YOU?" You scream in excitement.

"Yup that's you. And yah it's me." Ryland says.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in California?"

"Yah, but we came back to visit some family."

"Oh, when did you become a hiker?"

"A couple weeks after we left. I mainly went today because Rydel is on her period and keeps complaining about her stomach hurting, so I decided to go running."

"Oh, I know how she feels, I had mine last week."

"Oh."

"Yah, so how have you been?"

"Good, I've started DJing with my family and a friend. They started a band out in Cali."

"Really? That's so cool."

"Yah. I've performed at a couple shows already. It was awesome."

"I bet it was."

"So what are you doing later?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I wanted to catch up, maybe take you to dinner?"

"Uhhhh... Sure, I'd like that."

"Great, you still like in the same house, right?"

"Yah, so I'll see you tonight? Around 7?"

"Yah, see you then."

"See ya."

You continue on your hike until you get to the lake. You take a break, sitting on the nice, soft ground. You look over the nice blue water for a minute, thinking about Ryland. You run back through the forest, and all the way back home. You take a shower, closing your eyes until the spray of the shower head. You're in there for a half an hour before you get out and dry off. You towel yourself off, before wrapping it around you and walking into your room to look through your clothes for something to wear. You get out 2 outfits when you hear the doorbell ring. "Fuck!" You groan to yourself. You tighten your towel around you the walk down and look through the peephole. You see Rocky standing there. "Perfect." You say sarcastically before opening the door and poking your head over the side, you body hiding behind it.

"Hey."

"Hey y/n! Long time no see."

"Yah, so what's up?"

"Nothing, just in town and thought I'd come say hi."

"Oh, well hi."

You two stand there in awkward silence before you speak again.

"Umm I'm sorry but I just got out of the shower, can you give me a minute to go get dress?"

"Yah sure, go ahead."

"Okay be right back." You close the door and run upstairs, throwing on one of the outfits you took out them going back downstairs and opening the front door again. "Okay, I'm good. Would you like to come in?"

"Yah, thanks." He walks in and you walk him into the living room. You guys talk for an hour about random stuff until Rocky gets up.

"I gotta get back to my house, but it was nice seeing you again."

"Yah you too."

"Have fun on your date with Ryland tonight. He is so excited about it."

"Thanks." You smile, walking Rocky to the door. You hug him and kiss his cheek before watching him walk off. You go back upstairs and look for a better outfit to wear for tonight. After an hour, you find the perfect outfit. You do your makeup and curl your hair. You strap on your sandals when you hear the doorbell ring. You look at yourself one more time in the mirror before walking down and answering it.

"Hey."

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ryland asks.

"Yah, just need to lock up."

"Okay." You lock up then follow a Ryland. You realize there isn't a car there. 'I guess we're walking.' You think to yourself. You walk through the first, to the lake and see a picnic set up on the ground. You walk over to it and Ryland lights the candles. He opens the picnic basket and takes out various foods. You see your favorite food among them. You both eat most of the food, then feed eachother chocolate covered strawberries as you talk about your past year without eachother.

"I really missed you, ya know?"

"Oh really? I did too. So have anyone special back in Cali?"

"No, I tried seeing someone else, her name was Savannah, but we broke up after a month."

"I was never with anyone other than you. No guy seemed to interest me like you did."

"Oh really?"

"Yah." You say shyly.

You guys stop talking, just sitting in a comfortable silence as you cuddle up to Ryland. You stare up at the stars as Ryland kisses your head softly. You look up to him and kiss him. All the passion built up over the year without eachother pouring into the kiss. You reluctantly pull back for air, feeling slightly lightheaded from how amazing that felt. You look into each other's eyes and smile.

"I've wanted to do that since I got here." Ryland says.

You simply stare at eachother for a couple minutes for you lean forward and kiss him again. He deepens the kiss, wiggling his tongue into your mouth. You move your hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He lays you down on the bed as you kiss. He lays ontop of you as your kiss continues to heat up. All those years of sexual tension are finally being released like a dam bursting and the water flows out of it. You feel Ryland's crotch start moving against your leg. You feel it growing against your leg and you moan. He takes that as a sign to do more and grounds he hips into your leg, causing him to moan. You start unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off him and running your hand over the newly exposed skin. He unzips your dress and pushes it off you. He continues to grind his dick against your leg as he kisses down to your collarbone and bites down on the sensitive skin. You throw your head back in pleasure, your back arching. Ryland reaches under you and unhooks your bra and pulls it off. You reach your hands down and blindly unbutton and unzip Ryland's pants, pulling them down and off him. The only thing separating you from full body contact is your underwear. You both shed them and Ryland starts grinding his crotch against your pussy. You both moan loudly in pleasure. He sits up enough to line himself up with your pussy and he pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt you. He feel him enter you and you groan in pleasure as you pull him down to kiss him. You then scratch his back lightly as he pushes all the way in you. He stays there for a little, letting you adjust, before you tell him to move. He slowly pulls out and slams back in. He gains a pace, thrusting into you gently, but hard and deep. You grip the blanket in pleasure as he fucks you senseless.

"Fuck, I missed this so much y/n." Ryland moans.

"You did too." You pant.

Ryland continues to thrust into you a couple more times gently, feeling his orgasm nearing and you feeling yours too. He thrusts in one more time, really hard and cums at the same time as you. You both scream out eachother's names as you cum. Ryland lowers himself down on you as you both try to catch your breath. Once you're breathing normal, he slowly pulls out of you and lays down next to you, wrapping his arm around you. You turn over and cuddling up to his chest. You stare up at the stars, remembering that first night 3 years ago where you and Ryland did the same thing by this exact lake. Ryland wraps another blanket around the both of you as you both fall asleep. With a smile on both your faces, and the moonlight shining on you, you both sleep the best you've slept in a while, wrapped in eachother's arms.


	10. Ellington Oneshot 2

Second Ellington Oneshot.

Special thanks to WishinIWasR5 for inspiring this one. Also I put genger in for ginger on purpose ;)

#imagine you're going over to your best friend, Ellington's house to build gingerbread houses for Christmas. You walk there, all bundled up with your hands shoved in your green winter coat pockets, a pair of skinny jeans, and your favorite pair of uggs. You get there and knock on the door, standing there waiting for someone to answer. The door opens to reveal Cheryl.

"Hi Mrs. Cheryl, is Ell here? We're supposed to follow our yearly tradition of making gengerbread houses."

"Yah, he's in his room, come on in. You can leave your stuff right by the door" You walk into the house and shed your coat and boots where Cheryl said, then you climb up the stairs and walk to Ell's room. You open the door slightly and notice he's playing his drums with his headphones in. You couldn't tell he was playing them before because his room is soundproof. You sneak up behind him and tickle him. He jumps and falls backwards onto the follow, his drumsticks flying into the air and hitting the wall before falling to the ground. He glares at you as you fall over laughing. You laugh for a minute before Ell gets up and punches your arm, not enough to hurt, but enough to show that he wasn't too happy.

"What was that for?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I thought it'd be funny, and it was."

"It wasn't, I was focusing and you scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry." You look at the ground, feeling guilty.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." He points at you with a serious tone to show he meant it. You nodded, telling him you won't do it.

"Okay, so what did you wanna do today?"

"We're making gengerbread houses, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot cause someone nearly made me shit myself." He glares at you playfully. "Okay come on, my mom bought everything yesterday. Let's go build us some gengerbread houses!" Ell races you down the stairs and to the kitchen. He gets out all the ingredients while you get out the paper towels and the plastic wrap to cover the table with. You both set it up and get 2 pieces of cardboard for the base of the houses. Ell opens all the candy, frosting, and gets out the gengerbread walls. You both sit at the table, putting frosting on the walls so they'll stick to eachother. As soon as both your houses are built, you start decorating them. Ell puts some frosting on a gumdrop and smiles evilly at you. He then reaches over and sticks it to your nose. You glare at him and do the same to him.

"Ha! You look like Rudolph. Rudolph the red nose Ratliff, had a very yummy nose." You mock sing.

He gets a string of black licorice and puts frosting on it before sticking it to your forehead.

"You have a unibrow." Ell laughs. You get a bunch of brown M&M's and put frosting on them. You them stick the on Ell's upper lip, giving him an M&M mustache. You guys continue sticking various pieces of candy to eachother's faces until Cheryl walks in and tells you to go clean up, leaving your unfinished gengerbread houses on the table. You both go back upstairs and and into the bathroom to pick all the candy off your faces and wipe off the frosting, atleast Ell does, you completely forgot about it being there. You both walk out and Ell looks at you and laughs.

"You forgot to wipe off the frosting y/n."

"Really? How did it forget?" You ask yourself.

"It's okay, let me help."

He grabs a tissue and wipes off all of the top of your face. He reaches to grab another tissue, but there isn't anymore. He then licks his thumb and starts rubbing the frosting off your cheeks and by your lips. He wipes the last bit off, running his thumb over your lips.

"And... There all clean." He says, not moving his hand off your cheek.

"Thanks." You look up at him, staring into his eyes. You notice something in them you've never seen before. You can't quite tell what it is, but you know it's not a bad thing. You've always had a tiny crush on him, but you never did anything, afraid it'd ruin your friendship. Your eyes flick down to his lips then back at his eyes and you notice he's slowly getting closer to you. Your breath hitches as his lips touch yours. You kiss slowly, all the passion built up over the years pouring into the kiss. You reluctantly pull back for air, feeling slightly lightheaded from how amazing that felt. You look into each other's eyes and smile.

"I've wanted to do that since the day I met you." Ell said.

"Me too." You smile.

You simply stare at eachother for a couple minutes for you lean forward and kiss him again. He deepens the kiss, wiggling his tongue into your mouth. You move your hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He lays you down on the bed as you kiss. He lays ontop of you as your kiss continues to heat up. All those years of sexual tension are finally being released like a dam bursting and the water flows out of it. You feel Ell's crotch start moving against your leg. 'Omg I turned him on. I got him hard.' You think to yourself. You feel it growing against your leg and you moan. He takes that as a sign to do more and grounds he hips into your leg, causing him to moan. You start pulling on his shirt, taking it off him and running your hand over the newly exposed skin. He unbuttons your flannel shirt and pushes it off you. He continues to grind his dick against your leg as he kisses down to your collarbone and bites down on the sensitive skin. You throw your head back in pleasure, your back arching. Ell reaches under you and unhooks your bra and pulls it off with his teeth. You reach your hands down and blindly unbutton and unzip Ell's pants, pulling them down and off him. He does the same with yours and the only thing separating you from full body contact is your underwear. You both shed them and Ell starts grinding his dick against your pussy. You both moan loudly in pleasure, thanking the fact that the room was soundproof so Ell's mom wouldn't hear you. He sits up enough to line himself up with your pussy and he pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt you. He feel him enter you and you groan in pleasure as you pull him down to kiss him. You then scratch his back lightly as he pushes all the way in you. He stays there for a little, letting you adjust, before you tell him to move. He slowly pulls out and slams back in. He gains a pace, thrusting into you hard and deep. You hear the bed start squeaking at how fast he's thrusting into you. You grip the sheets in pleasure as he fucks you senseless.

"Fuck, you feel so good y/n." Ell moans.

"You do too." You pant.

Ell continues to thrust into you a couple more times, feeling his orgasm nearing and you feeling yours too. He thrusts in one more time, really hard and cums at the same time as you. You both scream out eachother's names as you cum. Ell collapses on you as you both try to catch your breath. Once you're breathing normal, he slowly pulls out of you and lays down next to you, wrapping his arm around you. You turn over and cuddling up to his chest. You lay there for who knows how long, Ell stroking your hair lazily as you both lay in comfortable silence, just enjoying eachother's company.

"Ell! 10 minutes until dinner, is y/n staying for dinner?" Cheryl yells from downstairs.

"Do you wanna stay?" Ell asks you, you nod yes. "Yeah y/n is staying." He yells back. You two get up and quickly get dressed. Fixing yourselves up so that Cheryl doesn't find out what you both did.

"Hey Ell."

"Yah?"

"I'm glad I saved my first time for you."

"I'm glad I saved mine for you." He replies. Happy that you were each of your firsts. You head downstairs and have a lovely dinner with Ell's parents. They invite you to spend the night, which you accept. You both go up to Ell's room and spend the entire night, curled up cuddling on Ell's bed. Happy you were with eachother.


	11. Riker Oneshot 3

Third Riker Oneshot

*note- Curt is Curt Mega incase you don't know*

#imagine you're going to a concert. You're towards the back because your friend dragged you there and you didn't really wanna go, but went because your friend gave you the puppy dog eyes she knows you can't say no to. You're sitting by the bar. There's a hot blonde sitting next to you. The bartender calls out the name of your drink and you and the guy next to you both turn around to claim it.

"Oh, you can have this one, I'll wait." The blonde says.

"Thanks." You say, grabbing the drink from the bartender.

"You're welcome. So why aren't you out dancing crazy to this?"

"I didn't really wanna come. My friend dragged me here."

"Same here." He smiles. The bartender calls out the name of the drink again and the guy takes it from him.

"So what's your name?"

"Y/N. You?"

"Riker."

"Like that guy in Star Trek?"

"Yah, haha that's actually who I'm named after."

"That's so cool!" You say, glad you found something to do there. You two talk through most of the concert, getting drunker and sillier as you do. You two kiss drunkenly, making out with eachother as you dance drunkenly to one of the songs that the band is playing. You pull back when you remember you need to breathe. You lean your forehead against his. "Your face, tastes awesome." You slur out.

"Thanks." Riker giggles. The concert ends and you two exchange numbers before your friend come and get you, driving you both to your respectful houses. You get home and your friend lays you in bed.

"(Friends name) I wanna go back."

"Why? I thought you didn't wanna go."

"I didn't, but that guy I was with at the bar, he was so sexy."

"I can't tell you two we're having fun. You two were sucking eachother's faces off when I looked back at you."

"F/N I'm horny now." You whine.

"I'm not helping you with that."

"Ugh."

"I'm going home, I'm setting your medicine and water on your nightstand for when you wake up hungover."

"Okay." Your friend leaves and you get up and stumble to the bathroom. You clean your hand up before bringing it down to your pussy and start fingering yourself. You start thinking about Riker being there. You imagined it was his fingers inside you instead of yours. You satisfy your need enough to cum before you clean yourself up and go to bed.

*Meanwhile at Riker's house*

"Dude, your heavy." Curt says as he helps Riker up the stairs. He gets him to his room and Riker falls onto the bed.

"Curt..."

"What?"

"That girl that I was with tonight, I really like her."

"Oh really?"

"Yah."

"Okay, do you need anything else before I leave?"

"No. You can go."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Riker rolls over so he's on his back. He closes his eyes and starts thinking of you. His mind slowly starts to undress you and Riker gets a little excited in his pants. He opens his eyes when he feels his dick straining against his pants. He lowers his hand into his pants and starts stroking himself as he imagines you naked, on top of him. He thinks about you doing this to him and he moans. He runs his thumb over the slit of his cock and moans even louder, feeling himself nearing release. With one final swipe over the slit, he cums in his pants. After he finishes orgasming, he's too tired to get up and clean off, so he falls asleep. Riker wakes up with a massive headache and a vague memory of last night. He sits up and his underwear feel icky. He gets up, takes some medicine for his headache, then takes a long shower. He cleans himself off and stands under the spray, just enjoying the soothing heat that engulfs him. He gets out and dries off, his headache almost gone. He grabs a bottle of water and chugs it all before getting dressed and going to get some breakfast. He sits down at the table when Rydel comes down and asks him to go somewhere with her. He agrees and they head out.

*Back to your house.*

You wake up and your hairs a mess. You're too lazy to get dressed. You take the medicine your friend left out for you, then you go take a shower. You clean all the sweat and oil off you before getting out, you dry yourself off before walking out into your room in a towel. You check your phone and see a text from your friend asking if you wanna go to the mall. You text back, yes, then get dressed to go. You're gets putting on your shoes when you friend texts you saying she's outside. You grab your purse and go outside to get in the car. You two talk about random things until you get there. Your friend drags you to Hollister and goes looking through the racks. You stand there looking at various things until you go looking through the boys side. You prefer wearing the boys hoodies anyway. You spot a hoodie that you like and start walking towards it. You get to the hoodie the same time someone else gets to it. You look up at the person and memories flood back from the night before. He looks at you with shock on his face.

"Riker?"

"Y/N?"

"Yah." You two stare into eachother's eyes for a minute before you hear two girls fighting. You both look over and see Rydel fighting with your friend over a shirt. You both walk over there and break them apart. Then they agree that neither of them get it. You and Riker go talk while they go back to shopping.

"I was wondering, do you wanna hang out?" He asks.

"Sure." You both look over and see that your friend and Rydel are fangirling over clothes together. You tell them you and Riker are going somewhere else and they wave you off. You two spend the day goofing around at the mall, getting silly pictures and then Riker drives you home. He pulls up to your house and parks the car. You both look at eachother lovingly. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." You stare at eachother for another minute before you both launch towards eachother, capturing eachother's lips in a needy kiss. You both kiss hungrily for a while before you climb over the center console and sit on his lap, straddling it. Riker leans the chair back so it's laying flat. You lean down and start kissing him again, you answer on both his cheeks to pull him closer. He accidentally bucks his hips up into yours and you feel his hard cock. You grind your hips down on his hips to let him know it's okay. He slides his hands under your shirt and let's his cool hands rest against your back. He starts pushing the shirt up until it reaches your shoulders and you pull back from kissing him long enough to take it off, then you lean down back down and capture his lips again. He runs his hands down your back, to your ass and rests them there. You start unbuttoning his shirt, push it off his shoulders, then run your hands along his gorgeous chest. He bucks his hips up into you again and you both moan. You bring your hand down to palm Riker through his pants as you two make out. You unbutton his pants and he lifts his hips up to help get them off. You work on getting yours off, and with much difficulty, and hitting your head on the roof a couple times, you get them off. You sit back on Rikers lap and lean back, you accidentally hit the horn and you both jump. Riker jumped and his hips bucked up into yours. You both thank the fact that your house is a driveway away from the main road as you go back to kissing. Riker reaches behind you and starts sliding your underwear down your legs. You help get them off and pull off Rikers too. You lean down and kiss Rikers chest and your pussy grinds against his bare dick. Riker unhooks your bra and you let it fall off. Riker picks it up and puts in in the passenger seat. You climb up Rikers lap so that you're high enough that when Riker wanted to, he could easily push into you. He runs his hands along your soft back as he gently slides into you. You sit up so you're now sitting on Rikers lap with his dick in you. He thrusts up into you the same time you press yourself down on him, and you both moan. Riker grabs your hips and guides them up and down his dick as he thrust up into you violently. You lean down and rest your head on his shoulder as he pounds into you. You groan in pleasure, biting his skin to keep the pleasure in. You both thrust against eachother in time. You feel the edge nearing but try to hold it back. After much struggle you finally cum. You come down from your high panting and have a feeling of complete euphoria. Riker then thrusts up into you one more time hard before cumming deep inside you. He rides out his orgasm, bucking his hips up into you. He comes down from his high, his head thrown back against the headrest as catches his breath. "That was amazing." Riker pants.

"Yah, and hot."

"Yah." You climb back into the passenger seat and you both pull on your clothes. Riker kisses you goodbye before you get out and limp inside from how rough he was. You go upstairs and lay in your bed, playing what just happened over and over again in your head until you get a text that snaps you out of your daydream.

From Riker

So, dinner tomorrow at 7?


	12. Ryland Oneshot 3

Third Ryland Oneshot

*special thanks to janamajerus for helping me get an idea.*

#imagine you're going to an R5 concert because your little sister and her friends wanted to go. You're driving there while your sisters are fangirling about how awesome the concert is gonna be. You get to the venue and your sister and her friends sprint out of the car. You yell for your sister to stop running, but she and her friends are already too far to hear you. You sigh and get out, locking the car. You head towards the venue in the direction your sister and her friends ran when you see someone by a big tour bus trying to carry an overflowing box of what appears to be shirts. They're about to drop everything so you come up to him and help him. You take one of the boxes from him and smile as he steadies himself.

"Thanks." He says. He looks up and you and his jaw drops slightly.

"Anytime." You smile, looking into his eyes. He stands there for a minute staring at you in aww until he snaps out of it and regains his composure.

"I'm Ryland."

"Y/N." You smile.

"So Y/N, are you here for the concert or were you heading somewhere else?"

"I'm here for the concert. My sister and her friends dragged me here. You didn't happen to see them run by, did you?"

"Yah, I saw them, they were talking about how they wanted to see me before the concert. I heard my name and looked out. I saw them and his slightly. Some of these fangirls scare me."

You giggle alittle. "Yah, I don't blame you. They scream everytime I say R5."

"Yah, it's funny how everyone screams over my siblings."

"Oh, you're not in the band?"

"No, but I'm one of the opening acts for them. I DJ."

"Oh cool."

"Yah. You wouldn't mind helping me unload the rest of this, would you?"

"I would, but I have to keep an eye on my sister and her friends."

"I can get my friend Garron to watch them."

"Really? He wouldn't mind?"

"No, he loves kids."

Oh, okay." Ryland calls Garron and tells him to go watch your sister and he does. You and Ryland unload the rest of the van and set everything up. Ryland introduces you to the other opening acts and all of R5. You get a picture with all of them to brag to your sister about. Ryland and you hang out backstage, getting to know eachother really well and every exchanging phone numbers, while the first 2 opening acts are performing. You watch Ryland play his set list from backstage. At one point he smiled back at you from stage then turned back to the crowd. Ryland finishes up then runs off stage while the crew takes care of his DJ stuff and sets up for his siblings. Ryland comes to you and you hug him.

"You were so good! I wish I could do that." You go to pull back from the hug, but Ryland is still hugging you tight.

"Umm Ryland?"

"Yah?"

"This hug is getting kinda long.."

"Oh sorry." He releases you and you two start talking about random things. One of the other opening acts comes up to you and asks you both if you wanna go play truth or dare with them. You both say yes and follow them to the room you're going to play in. You sit down and the game begins. The keyboardist from one of the bands asks Ryland.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok. If you could fuck anyone in this room, who would it be and why?"

"Ummmmm... Y/N, because she's the sexiest." He says with a slight blush. The other girls in the room get slightly offended before they shrug it off, they have boyfriends anyway. The next person goes and also asks Ryland.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Y/N for 2 minutes, with tongue."

"Okay..." He glares at the person who asked while your eyes nearly double in size. You realize there's no way you can get out of it, so you decide you're going to give them a little show. Ryland is still sitting where he is, so you get up and walk over to Ryland. You straddle his waist with your legs and smile at Ryland before pulling him in for a kiss. You force your tongue into his mouth and he moans quietly. You make it pretty obvious that you are indeed French kissing as you make out with Ryland. He was in shock at first before he kisses you back with the same amount of force. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer. You feel Rylands reaction to your tongue down his throat right as the time they had set goes off. You get off Ryland with a smirk as you go back to where you were sitting before. The game continues and each time you catch Ryland staring at you, you smirk at him. The game ends when the drummer refused to do the dare they got. You and Ryland walk out and Ryland pulls you into a closet. You gasp alittle and being pulled but once you're in, Ryland closes the door and pushes you against it, kissing you hard.

"You little tease." He says huskily against your lips. You moan from how sexy he sounded and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He runs his hands up and down your sides before gripping the bottom of your shirt and pulling it off you. He drops it to the floor then moves his hands to rest on your hips. You pull his shirt off and drop it with yours. You then run your hands all over his muscular chest and his amazing sixpack. Ryland moves his head and starts kissing and sucking on your neck. You throw your head back against the door in pleasure as you feels his lips marking your silky smooth skin. You bring your hands down and push his shorts down until them fall down his legs, to the floor. He steps out of them and kicks them side. You place your hand on his ass and pull him forward and his hips ground into yours. You feel his boner from earlier even harder than before. He unhooks your bra and slides it off your arms. He rubs his chest into yours, causing you both to moan from the skin to skin contact. Ryland pushes your skirt off you, pulling your underwear down with it. You step out of them and kick them to wear Rylands are laying. Ryland lifts you a little and tells you to wrap your legs around his waist. You wrap them around him and he holds you, then lowers you down a tini bit for him to slide his dick into you. You gasp as it enters you and you dig your nails into his back as try to adjust. Ryland pushes all the way in before pulling out and thrust back in. He picks up a pace and with every thrust, it makes the door behind you thump. He picks up a pace as you desperately sling to him. He continues to thrust into you as you hear Riker sing,

"So right, super tight."

You moan and Ryland laughs at the irony of it all. You continue to fuck eachother as you hear R5 finish Forget About You. They start playing Loud and you're both really close to cumming. Ryland starts thrusting as hard and as deep as he can into you and by the time the they sing final chorus, you both start cumming together and moaning eachother's names loud as clench your eyes shut in pleasure. The song ends at the same time your both come down from your high. Ryland pulls out of you and sets you on the ground. You both lean against the door and catch your breath. You and Ryland get dressed when you hear R5 say they're thanks and you hear the audience cheer real loud. You both walk out of the closet fully clothed, but hair a mess when R5 passes by it. They all smirk at Ryland while you blush a deep shade of red. You and Ryland kiss goodbye while you go looking for your sister and her friends. You find them and bring them to the car. Your sister complains about how you ditched them and you tell her you'll let her call Ryland if she doesn't tell your mom. She agrees and shuts up about it. You get home and go to your room and lay on your bed. 'I miss him already' you think as you replay what happened in the closet through your mind as you drift to sleep with a smile on your face.


	13. Ellington Oneshot 3

Third Ellington Oneshot

**Bold**- Thoughts

_ Italics_- Messages

#Imagine you're working at a huge business. You always loved your job. It wasn't one of those jobs where people constantly yelled to eachother and constantly had stuff shoved in your face. Your little office desk was a comfortabl area. It was decorated with pictures of your friends, your family, and other things that made you feel relaxed and peaceful. Across the walk way was one of our co-workers. You've never said much to eachother but you've always had a small crush on him. You'd listen to his conversations with your other co-workers and laugh silently to his jokes. He had this smile that always made you wanna smile, brown hair that always fell perfectly into place and looked soft to the touch, and eyes that always sparkled. His name is Ellington, but most people call him Ratliff. You'd steal quick glances at him when you'd think he wasn't paying attention. Occasionally he's catch you. He always smiled and waved at you before you both turned back to your work. It's been going on for a couple months and neither of you built up to courage to go talk to the other. One day, your boss Cheryl calls you and Ratliff into the conference room. You both walk in at the same time and sit across from eachother. Cheryl walks in and closes the door.

"You're both probably wondering why I called you two here, right?"

"Yes." Ratliff says and you nod.

"Well the corporate manager is looking for a new idea for us to use to promote to a younger audience, like around your ages, and since you two and the youngest employees, I thought you two would be perfect for it. All the other offices in the state are doing something and the office who has the best idea, gets a $100,000 bonus. The idea is to be as creative as possible. So what do you say, wanna represent the office and work together on this?"

"I'm in." Ratliff says.

"I am too." You smile.

"Great, I'll need your idea by the end of next week." And with that Cheryl dismissed you both. You both get up and walk towards the door and back to your desks.

"I don't think we've officially met, I'm Ellington, but most people call me Ratliff." He smiles, reaching his hand out for you to shake. You take his hand in yours and shake it.

"Y/N." You say with a smile. You mentally freak out because it's your first time ever physically have any contact with Ratliff.

"Nice to meet you Y/N. So when do you wanna start this project?"

"Ummm... Tomorrow? That way we have the night to come up with some ideas."

"Sounds great." You both get back to your desks and part. Your both finish the day, doing whatever you needed to do. At the end of the day, you pack up your stuff and leave together. You both part when you get to the parking lot. You drive home and make dinner, you eat it then do whatever else you need to do before you go to sleep. The next day you go into work and sit happily at your desk. You look on it and see a note. You read:

Y/N,

Cheryl said we can work in the conference room, so I'm gonna be in there waiting for you. Come when you read this.

3 Ratliff

You mentally scream about in putting a heart there before you get up and walk to the conference room and walk in. You see Ratliff spinning around in a rolly chair and giggle. Ratliff hears you giggle and stops spinning. He looks at you and smiles.

"Hey, you're here. Let's get started."

"Yah, I got some good ideas."

"Me too."

You two discuss your ideas and finally decide on the one that you both agree is the best. Next thing you do is work on making it into a commercial. You and Ratliff both work on the making everything for it, Ratliff's hand occasionally touching yours when he guides the mouse to where something should go. Everytime it does, you blush alittle. You two spend 4 hours working on the project, getting to know eachother better and finding a lot in common. You finally decide you've done enough for the day and save everything. You both leave and head home, following the same routine as always. The next day, you both meet in the conference room and start putting it together. Ratliff and you do the voices and Ratliff is constantly goofing around, making his voice really high or really low that it makes him sound hilarious. You spend the day giggling and getting even closer. At one point Ratliff rests his hand on yours and and stares at you with a certain look in his eyes. You look up and see him staring at you. You see something in his eyes you've seen before, but you can't quite remember what it was. His eyes flicker down to your lips then back to your eyes. He slowly starts leaning towards you when you realize what he's doing. You sit there frozen, waiting for something to happen. In what felt like hours, but was maybe 3 seconds, you finally feel Ratliff's lips on yours. You immediate kiss back, melting into the kiss. After a minute, Ratliff pulls back, suddenly very tense.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm just gonna go." He awkwardly rushes to pick up his stuff before rushing out of the room and out of the building. You sit there in shock and on the verge of tears.

**'Ratliff kissed me. **

**He kissed me then he regretted it. **

**Why would he do that then just leave?'**

You don't know it, until your feel something running down your cheek that you're crying. You get a tissue out of your bag and wipe them away as you try to calm down. You calm down enough to leave the office and drive home. You get home and go straight to your room and start crying once you lay on your bed. You cry yourself to sleep, not even caring that you're going to ruin your pillows with your makeup. The next day you call in sick. Thank goodness it was a Friday, so you wouldn't have to see Ratliff for 3 days. Your friends constantly text you, asking if you wanted to do something, but about half way through Saturday you decide to just turn it off. Monday comes and you really don't want to go to work, but you can't just miss work everyday, you'll get fired. You get up, get dressed and go to work. You go to your desk and see a note.

_Y/N_

_I'm so sorry I kissed you last week, I shouldn't have done that. I understand if you hate me. I'll be in the conference room working on the commercial, if you don't come, I completely understand and I'll finish it myself, although I wish you'd come so I can explain myself._

_3 A Very Sorry Ratliff_

You read the note twice before you reluctantly walk to the conference room. Ratliff is sitting there, jaw brushed with a short beard, his hair slightly messy, and his eyes have circles from his lack of sleep. You knock on the door before you walk in and he shoots his head up and looks at you.

"You came, I was thinking you wouldn't. I probably look like a mess. Listen, I'm so sorry, I know the reason I've said before I ran out came out completely douche like, so I should probably explain it. The reason I kissed you in the first place was because I've had this feeling towards you for a while and I didn't know what it was. It wasn't until I started thinking about it that I sort of got what I felt. I kissed you to see if the feeling I was feeling was what I thought it was. And it was. I ran out because I realized I really love you and I got scared. Last time I felt this way, I got hurt real bad, so I ran. Then once I got home, I thought about everything and I realized that you were different, you wouldn't hurt me like the last one did. Then when you didn't come to work on Friday, I thought you were gone completely. I spent all weekend crying. Then I realized I still have to get on with life, I came here today and to be honest, I wasn't expecting you to come. Y/N, I really, really like you and I'm sorry if I hurt you, but would you give me a chance to let me love you?"

You stand there completely speechless. You feel a tear run down your cheek. "Oh don't cry." Ratliff rushes to you and wipes it away with his thumb.

"Ratliff, I've been in love with you for almost a year. I'd love to let you love me."

"Really?" You nod and lean in. You capture his lips in a desperate kiss. Ratliff kisses back and you both show eachother just how much you love eachother through it. Ratliff pulls you over to the table and sits you on it, you lean back to lay on it and Ratliff climbs on top of you. You both kick off your shoes. Ratliff puts is hands and both sides of your head to support himself as he leans down and kisses you hard. Ratliff moves his head down to your neck and plants feather like kisses to it. You tilt your head to give him more access. He bites down on your collarbone and you moan. He smirks and bites it again, hearing you moan again. He continues to do it, hearing your delicious moans as he gets more turned on. He brings his hands until you to the zipper if your dress and silently asks you for permission. You nod and he unzips your dress, pushing it off your shoulders, down your body, and off you. He kisses down you, kissing the part of your boobs that aren't held in your bra, then continuing down and kissing your stomach. He unbuttons his shirt and throw it's towards your dress. You run your hands along his perfectly hairless, toned chest. You unbutton and unzip his pants and then he pulls them off. He brings his hands back around you to your bra hooks and silently asks for permission again before he unhooks it and pulls it off you. He brings his mouth down and starts sucking on your nipples as he shimmies out of his boxers. He switches to the other nipple as he pulls yours down. Ratliff gets off the table, standing at the edge with his dick against you pussy. He looks are you for any signs of doubt. He doesn't find any so he pushes into you slowly. He gets all the way in and you throw your head back in pleasure as you moan. Ratliff pulls out and thrusts back in. He picks up a pace as he fucks you against the desk. You both moan in pleasure as you two fuck.

*meanwhile outside the conference room*

Cheryl walks passed the conference room and hears a strange sound. She stops and listens to hear if there's another sound. She then hears another one and it's the sound of you moaning. She smirks. "Sounds like my plan worked." She says to herself as she walks away.

*back into the conference room*

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment Ratliff." You moan as Ratliff continues to thrust deep into you.

"Me too. I've wanted you for so long." Ratliff brings his hand down and strokes your nipples and you groan, wrapping your legs around Ratliff to pull him in deeper. You both feel the edge nearing but your both in too much ecstasy to care. With a couple more hard thrusts, Ratliff and you cum at the same time. Ratliff rides out his orgasm as you moan "Ell oh my god." You clench your eyes shut as you orgasm. Once you're both done, Ratliff pulls out of you and lays down next to you. "So, we should probably finish that project."

"The what?" You ask, too blissed out to think about anything.


	14. Rocky Oneshot 3

Third Rocky Oneshot

#imagine you're a new actor in Hollywood. You just got casted in a new TV drama show. You show up on your first day and meet everyone. One of the last people you meet is your love interest on the show. He's tall, has long, gorgeous brown hair, and looks pretty muscular.

"Hi I'm y/n, your opposite in the show." You put your hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Rocky." He smiles, reaching his hand out and shakes your hand. You feel a strange feeling when your hands touch. You have no idea what it was, so you just shrug it off. You guys get called into the conference room to read through the script and then run lines. You go through 5 episodes that day and then you pack up. You grab your bag and swing it around your shoulder when Rocky comes up to you.

"You're a really gifted actor." He compliments.

"Thanks, you're not half bad yourself."

"Thanks, so I was wondering, would you maybe wanna go get some coffee, get to know each other more, so we can portray the bond between the characters better and make it more believeable?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Rocky smiles, leading you to his car. You both get in and go to a nice little coffee shop, not to far from the studio. Rocky gets out and opens your door for you. You get out and thank him before walking up to the shop and enter it. You order your coffee and pull out your wallet, but by the time you get it out, Rocky has already paid.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have paid."

"Yah, but I invited you, so it would have been rude not to pay."

"Oh, okay, but next time I'm paying."

Rocky thinks about it. "Maybe." You both step out of line and wait for your coffees.

The cashier calls out. "Order for Rocky and... Sexy co-worker?"

Rocky goes up and grabs the coffees and you two go sit at a table by the window.

"I'm guessing it was you who told the lady to put that on my cup."

"Yah, I mean why would I ask that I'd I didn't want it on there?"

"So you think I'm sexy?"

"Yah. You're pretty sexy."

You smirk and start singing, dancing sexy in your seat to the song,

"If you want my body

And you think I'm sexy

Come on sugar let me know.

If you really need me

Just reach out and touch me

Come in honey tell me so."

You stop singing and see Rocky just staring at you, jaw slightly dropped. You snap your fingers in Rocky's face. "Earth to Rocky." You giggle.

Rocky snaps out of it. "Oh sorry, just you singing that... I need a minute." Rocky takes a deep breath, trying to get rid of the slight boner you caused him. 'Dead kittens, old women in bikinis, Rydel walking in on me masterbating. Okay good it's gone.' Rocky thinks to himself. "Okay I'm good."

You laugh. "So what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Play guitar and acting."

"You play guitar?"

"Yah, I'm in a band."

"Oh cool."

"Yah, what about you?

You answer with everything you like to do, then you start talking about where your both from, favorite bands, favorite anything really until your phone buzzes with a text from your friend asking where you are. 'Oh crap, I forgot I was gonna meet (friends name) at the nail salon to get manipedis.' "Oh crap, I completely forgot, I gotta go meet up with my friend. It was nice getting to know you, here, call me sometime." You hand Rocky a piece of paper with your number on it before running out of the shop and calling a taxi. You get in a taxi and drive to the nail salon. As soon as you get there, you see your friend standing outside, not looking too happy.

"You better have a good reason as to why you're late." She says, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I do, I was at a coffee shop, having coffee with my extremely hot co-star, getting to know him and we got so caught up that I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Oh it's because of a boy. Well as long as he ends up being your boyfriend soon, I'm not gonna be mad."

"Okay, now let's go in and talk while we get our nails done." You both spend the entire time talking about Rocky, you even get his name painted across your toes, thanking the fact that your character doesn't wear open toed shoes so that Rocky wouldn't see them. You pay the people who did them then you have your friend drop you off at home. That night you got a text from Rocky.

*Unknown Number*

Hey, I just wanted to say I had a lot of fun with you at the coffee shop today. Wanna meet there again tomorrow before work?

- Rocky

Sure I'd love to, what time do you wanna meet?

-Y/N

How about 7:30?

-Rocky

Sounds perfect, see ya then :)

-Y/N

You put your phone on the charger and get ready for bed. You put on your pajamas and brush your teeth, then get in bed and watch tv until you fall asleep. You have a nice slumber, dreaming of you and Rocky in a big house with 5 kids. You wake up the next morning with a huge smile on your face. You shower, get dressed, putting on close toed shoes to hide your toes, you brush your teeth, go downstairs and grab your keys and purse before locking your house and driving off to the coffee shop. You get there and see Rocky's car outside. You walk in and see Rocky sitting at a table with 2 cups of coffee and 2 big muffins. You walk over to him and smile. "Hey."

"Hey. I got you your coffee. I remembered it from yesterday."

"Aww that's sweet." You pick up the coffee and take a small sip.

"Yah, I guess. So I got 2 different muffins because I didn't know what kind you'd like, so there's a chocolate chip one and a blueberry one, I figured whichever one you didn't want, I'd eat."

You reach out and grab the one you want, letting Rocky get the other.

"This is one of the best muffins I've ever had." You moan slightly from how good it tastes. Rocky tries as hard as his can not to get a boner from your moan. You eat your muffins in a comfortable silence, saying random things as you eat. After your done, you talk for a little before you both leave to go to the studio. You get your hair and makeup done because it's your first day of filming, you film up to episode 7 and that's the one Rocky was hoping would wait until tomorrow. In this episode, there's a scene where your character and Rocky's character get close to having sex, but your character stops it after you're both shirtless. You both run through the episode until that scene comes on. You've kissed Rocky 3 times that day and now you're about to have him see your chest with just a bra on. The director calls you both to set and tells you wear to stand. He yells Action then you both start kissing eachother heatedly as Rocky pushes you both towards the bed. You fall down on it as Rocky climbs onto you and straddles your waist. He starts unbuttoning your shirt as he kisses down your neck. You moan in pleasure as he starts nipping on your neck. He pushes your shirt off your shoulders then pulls his off. He starts kissing your neck again as your face shows sign of realization as you think what you're doing. "Tony (Rocky's characters name) stop. Please stop."

"What's wrong?"

"I think we should cool down. we're going too fast."

"Oh, sorry." Rocky backs off you and sits on the side of the bed. He picks his shirt up and puts it back on before fake, angrily getting up and putting on his shoes.

"Tony wait." It's too late, he's gone. You start fake crying into your knees until the director yell that's a wrap. You put your shirt back on and walk into your dressing room, changing into your clothes then walking out to see Rocky standing there waiting for you.

"Hey, good job today, you were amazing." You say.

"Thanks, so were you. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me tonight?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds great." You write your address on a piece of paper, then hand it to Rocky. You walk off with a huge smile on your face. You get home and quickly look for something to wear. You finally decide on a simple light green long sleeve shirt, a pair of skiny jeans, cream colored boots, an a cream colored scarf. You do your makeup and watch tv until you hear the doorbell ring. You check yourself over one more time before answering the door. Rocky is standing there is a light green v-neck shirt, jeans, and green converse.

"You ready to go?"

"Yah. So what movie are we seeing?" You ask as you lock the door.

"It's a surprise."

You both get in Rocky's car and drive to the movie theater. Rocky sends you with money to the snack stand while he gets the tickets. You get red vines, gummy bears, cookie dough bites and a large Pepsi. He walks up to you and grabs the soda from you as you both head towards the theater. You see the tickets and see that you're going to some romance movie. You both get in your seats in the top, back corner. You put the soda in the cupholder and the candy on your lap. You watch the previews until the movie finally starts. You cuddle up to Rocky, his arm around you. Half way through the movie, Rocky starts nibbling on your ear. You left a soft moan escape your lips, then slam your hand over your mouth after realizing where you are. You turn your head towards Rocky and see him smirking. He leans over and kisses you on the lips, wet and hard. You two forget the movie and continue to make out through the rest, making sure no more noises come for either one of you. The lights come on and you reluctantly pull away from eachother. You make your way out of the theater, towards Rocky's car. He drives you home and you invite him inside. As soon as you both get in, you start kissing eachother deeply as you start guiding Rocky towards your room. You both shed your clothing on the way there so that by the time you fall on your bed, you're both in nothing but your underwear and you with your bra. You climb ontop of Rocky, rolling your hips down to rub against Rocky's hard dick. He moans as you continue rubbing your hips into his hard on. You lean down and kiss Rocky hard as he snakes his hands behind you and unhooks your bra. It falls down your arms, and lands on Rocky's chest. You take it and throw it in some random direction. He lower your boobs to Rocky's face as he lifts his head inbetween them and motorboats them. You moan and press your hips down complete on Rocky's dick. You both shed your underwear. You hover your pussy directly over Rocky's dick and you slowly lower yourself down, feeling Rocky's penis entering you. You moan as you get him all the way in. He bucks his hips up, trying to get deeper. You moan as he continues to thrust his dick up into you. You both pick up a rhythm as you press down on him and he thrusts up into you. You lean forward and plant a sloppy kiss to his lips. Rocky brings his hands down to your ass and uses it to guide you as you continue to sink down and pull off his dick. You both feel the edge nearing while you roam your hands all over Rockys chest. With one more hard thrust, Rocky cums deep up into you and you cum too. You gently pull off Rocky and lay down on his chest, feeling it raise and fall with his shallow breaths. You both lay like that the rest of the night until you fall asleep. You wake up with Rocky's strong arm around you and you smile. Life was perfect.


	15. Ross Oneshot 3

Third Ross Oneshot

#Imagine you get home and your boyfriend is standing outside your house with a sad look on his face. You walk up to him nervously. You give him a worried look.

"What's wrong?" You say.

"I cheated on you." He says with tears forming in his eyes. You stand there shocked for a second before you start crying as what he just said sinks in.

"Y-you cheated on m-me?" You stutter out, trembling.

"Yah..." He avoids looking at you. You break down crying and he debates on whether to hug you or not. He decides to and goes in for a hug. You back away from him.

"Don't touch me!" You scream. You run into your house and slam the door. You lock it and go upsides to your room and cry. Your friend calls you an hour after and asks what happened. You tell her the story with difficulty from your tears and she suggests you do something to forget him.

"Y/N, we're having a girls night."

You don't really wanna go but your friend is forces you to. She comes over to your house about 2 hours later and helps you get ready.

"Y/N, stop crying, you'll ruin your makeup."

"Sorry." You say, looking at your shoes.

"Come on, let's get." She grabs your arm and pulls you to her car. You get in and she drives you to a club. You meet up with 4 other friends and go in. You all order a drink, yours being the strongest. The waiter leaves with your orders and all your friends turn to you.

You're currently staring at your hands, looking sad.

"Y/N, forget him, he doesn't deserve you if he did that to you." One of your friends say.

"Yah, he's a total dick." Another one says.

"But I loved him." You say.

"Well he obviously didn't love you if he did that, so move on." Your drinks come and you chug your entire glass. You ignore the burning in your throat as the alcohol rushes down it. You order another drink and all your friends stare at you.

"What? You said to forget about him and alcohol makes me forget." You argue. They all put their hands up in surrender as you continue going through drinks. After about your third drink, you start to forget him and get really happy. You haven't gotten a chance to order another one when the waiter comes up to you with a new drink. She sets it on the table. "This is from the blonde guy 2 tables over." You look over to where she said and you see a guy with a gorgeous smile, smiling at you. He waves at you and you smile and wave back drunkenly. Your friends all smirk at you then give knowing looks to eachother. You drink that one slower, then once it's gone, you get up. The guys the sent the drink walks up to you.

"Would you like to dance?" You turn around and smile at him.

"Sure." He takes your hand lightly and pulls you onto the dance floor. You two dance together, you dancing really sloppily from all the alcohol.

"So what's your name?" He asks.

"Y/N. You?" You slur.

"Ross."

"You're a really good dancer Ross."

"Thanks." You two sway to the music until they start playing really fast beated music. You turn around and start twerking against Ross. He grabs your hips to steady they so you don't lose your balance in your drunk state. The songs beats start to slow down and you start dancing normally again. You wrap your arms around Ross' neck as you sway. You keep stealing glances at his lips which each time, doesn't go unnoticed. Finally after a lot of glances he leans forward and kisses you hard. Your friends who had been watching the entire time shouted in happiness.

"Finally!" One of them screams. You, who is so involved in the kiss, tuned out the world and pulls Ross' neck closer. He bites your bottom lip lightly and you moan against his mouth. He takes the opportunity of your mouth being open to wiggle his tongue into you mouth and explore every inch of it. You finally pull back when you start feeling lightheaded from lack of air. You two pants against eachother's mouths as you catch your breath.

"Do you wanna go back to my place?" Ross asks.

"Sure." He takes your hand and pulls you outside. He calls a cab and you two wait outside, making out until the cab gets there. Once it gets there, you straighten up and climb in. Once in, Ross tells the driver the address, then you climb onto Ross' lap, straddling it as you go back to kissing him. Ross moans against your lips as you grind down on him. The taxi driver closes the little window between the front seat and the back. You continue to grind your hips, loving whenever the taxi went over a bump because it's caused more pleasurable force. You start to feel how turned on Ross is when you feel his boner growing against your clothed pussy. The taxi driver knocks on the glass and you both jump, forgeting he was there. Ross sees that they're outside his house and you climb off him. You get out while Ross awkwardly pays the driver them gets out. You walk up to the door and Ross unlocks it. Ross pulls you in for a hard kiss, pushing you towards the nearest room, which happens to be the kitchen. You feel something against the back of your leg and fall down on it. You look and see that you're now laying on a table. Ross lays down on you and kisses down your neck. You moan as you move your hands to grip the sides of the table. Ross sits up to take off his shirt before he pulls yours off too. You stare at his yummy abs and his delicious V line. You run your hands along them, following the to his pants before you unbutton them and push them and his boxers down his legs. He steps out of them and kicks them aside. Your stare at his huge erect cock as he pulls your skirt and thong off. He reaches under your torso to unhook your bra and takes it off you. He lines his dick up to your pussy and pushes in. He leans down and bites your neck softly as he pushes all the way in you. He stays there, just kissing your neck until the lack of movement frustrated you. You pull his head away from your neck and bring his lips to yours, you tug lightly on his soft hair. Ross moans against your lips as he pulls and fast and then thrusts back into you hard. He repeats again until he picks up a pace that has you moaning with every thrust. Ross thrusts so hard into you that he's moving the table. You move your hands from his hair to his muscular back and start digging your nails into it in pleasure. Ross moans from your nails and thrusts faster. You both feel the edge building up, but you're too desperate at the moment to care. With a loud "Fuck!" You cum. Your eyes rolling back slightly from the pleasure. Ross follows right behind you, cumming deep inside you has he moans and rides it out. He pulls out of you and grabs a paper towel to clean himself off. He finished cleaning off before he scoops you off the table and carries you to his room. You cuddle into his chest as you both lay on the bed.

"Thanks." You say against his chest.

"For what?"

"Making me forget."

"Oh, you're welcome." And with that you both doze off to sleep with smiles on your faces.


	16. Ellington Oneshot 4

Fourth Ellington Oneshot

#Imagine you and Ellington are best friends. You call him Ell because you love calling him that. You two have always been super close and know almost everything about eachother. You two have kissed a couple times in the long while you've been friends but you both shook it off and pretended nothing happened. You didn't know it for a while, but you secretly were in love with Ell. You never really realized it until Ell started dating Kelly 5 years ago. You pushed you feelings aside and ignored them for a long time. Once Kelly broke up with Ell, he came to you crying. You did all you could to comfort your broken hearted crush. Kelly had broken up with him because Ell and her were drifting apart. She always knew she could never have the connection with him like you had with Ell. You try everything to make him feel better, but nothing is really working. He only really smiles around you. You two spend a lot of time together lately. After trying everything to cheer him up, you go to your last resort. You find out your friend Kaitlyn is throwing a big party at her house this weekend and you decide you're going to bring Ell and try to cheer him up. Friday night rolls around and you're busy at Ell's house, trying to get him ready for it. He complains a lot while you pick out his outfit.

"I don't wanna go..." He groans.

"Too bad, you're going."

"Ugh! I'm not going to know anyone but you, Kaitlyn, Gabriela, Matt, Lance, Rocky, and Jana. And Kaitlyn scares me. She's like creepy obsessed with me."

"I'll try to keep her away from you."

"Still, I don't wanna go." He whines like a two year old.

"Sorry, you're going and that's final." Ell groans one last night before he sits on his bed at stares at the clothes you have picked out for him. You eliminate enough so he can pick from two. He picks the one with the green shirt and changes into the outfit with you standing right there. He doesn't think anything of it, but you blush madly and avert your gaze away from his boxer covered dick. You decide to look out the window instead. You see two dragonflies flying by and see that they're mating, in other words, having sex. You blush even more before looking back and seeing that Ell is now standing there just shirtless. You look over his toned chest for a minute before it's covered by him putting on a shirt. You gulp slightly, thanking the fact that he's now dressed before you can look at him properly again.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said, a discontent tone in his voice.

"Let's go then." You grab his hand and drag him downstairs and out to your car. He gets in the passenger side while you get into the driver side and start the car. You drive to Kaitlyn's house and see there is already a lot of people already there. You part almost a block away and then you two get out. You walk to Kaitlyn's house and walk in. The music is loud and you can feel the vibrations from it. You bring Ell over I the drink station and get him a beer and you a drink of your choice. You lean against a wall, trying to hide from Kaitlyn. You see a couple of your friends walk by and you both say hi. You eventually give up on hiding and you two go dance in the living room with everyone else. You goof around while dancing and drinking for a while. After an hour, Kaitlyn finds you and Ell and runs up to you guys.

"Hi Ellington." She says with a flirty tone.

"Uhhhh hi Kaitlyn." He awkwardly says. You clear your throat and Kaitlyn looks at you.

"Oh hey Y/N. How long have you guys been here? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"About an hour." Ell replies.

"Well I'm about to start a game of spin the bottle, you guys should come." You and Ell change glances, showing you both really don't wanna play in your eyes. "I take this silence as a yes." Kaitlyn says before she grabs both our arms and pulls you over toward where the game is gonna be played.

"EVERYONE! COME PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" She yells over the music. A group of maybe 15 people come over and form a circle. You and Ell sit next to eachother and Kaitlyn sits next to Ell on his over side, as close as she can. The group consists of your friends Matt, Lance, Jana, Hannah, Abrielle, Rocky, Kaitlyn. Along with some people you know from school, like Gabriela, Brent, Jada, Cameron, Abrielle, Brandon, Lucy, Jessica, Jj, Paul, Irene, and Carter.

"Okay, rules, if to bottle lands on you, you, you have to make out with that person for 2 minutes." Rocky decides to go first. He spins the bottle and watches it spin a couple times before it lands on Jada. Rocky crawls across the circle until he's infront of Jada. He leans in and kisses her just as Kaitlyn puts on the time. He sits there, making out with her until the timer rings. He crawls back to his spot and winks at Jada before looking at the next person to go. Hannah goes next, spinning it weakly so it only goes around once. It lands on Brent. Hannah blushes slightly before she crawls over to him and Kaitlyn sets the timer. She leans in and kisses him for the amount of time and then crawls back to her spot. Next is Kaitlyn and she spins it, praying it lands on Ell. She watches it spin and he smile drops as it lands on Lance. She sadly crawls over to him while you set the timer. She kisses him weakly for the 2 minutes before she crawls back, next to Ell.

"I wish I would have landed on you." She whispers in his ear. Ell hears it then slightly scoots closer to you, his side squished against yours. It's Ell's turn and he spins it. It spins around the circle a couple times before it lands on you. Your eyes go wide as it stops on you. Kaitlyn glares at you slightly before setting the timer. Ell looks at you sympathetically before leaning in to kiss you. You two both feel sparks as your tongues glide against eachother. The world around you disappears so that it feels like it's just you two. The timer goes off but neither of you pull back. You sit there making out for 5 minutes until Kaitlyn practically pulls you two apart. You two stare at eachother for a while, before you lean your head on his shoulder and he leans his on yours. The game goes on and next to go is Gabriela. She spins it and it lands on Matt. They kiss the require time and the game continues for a while. After about 2 times around the circle, you and Ell get up and leave. You drive to Ell's house and park outside.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." You both get out and Ell unlocks the front door, letting you go in first. Ell closes the door and you both walk to the living room. You sit on the couch together and Ell looks at you.

"Y/N, I think we need to talk about that kiss."

"What about it?"

"I know you felt something while we were kissing, even I felt something. Something I felt when me and Kelly first started dating."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I think I'm in love with you." You mentally freak out before you start stuttering.

"I-i-i think I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yah, I have actually, for a while, but I never said anything because you were with Kelly."

"Would you wanna give us a go?"

"I'd love that." Ell smiles and pulls you in for a kiss. The same sparks fly as your lips move against eachother. Ell pushes you down so that you're laying on the couch with him above you. He unbuttons your blouse and pushes it off your arms. You push his shirt up over his head and toss it aside. You run your hand over the toned chest you were staring at earlier, glad you can finally touch it. You moan as you feel his abs against your fingertips. He takes the opportunity to kiss you deeper, sticking his tongue deep in your mouth. You feel just how in love Ell really is when you feel something slide up your leg. You pull back from the kiss and look down at it. Ell looks down too and blushes.

"Sorry, if this bothers you, we can stop." He said as he climbs off you slightly embarrassed. You pull him back on you and kiss him before leaning your forehead against his.

"I never said it bothered me." You lean in again and kiss him deep again before you run your hand down and palm Ell's boner through his pants. He moans and bucks his hips up into your hand. You palm him for a couple minutes before he gets frustrated and takes off him pants. You take the opportunity to take yours off too. Ell climbs on top of you and runs his hands along your sides softly as he rubs his clothes dick over your clothed pussy. You grab the top of Ell's boxers and push them down off him. He rolls your underwear off you and you unhook your bra and take it off. He runs his dick against your leg, down until he gets to your pussy. He lines it up with your entrance and slowly pushes in. You pull him down and kiss him as he thrusts slowly into you. He pulls out and thrusts in harder than before. He grabs your hips to steady himself. He builds a pace that starts moving the couch slightly with ever thrust. You thrust your head back against the armrest and he continues to pound into you. Ell leans down and sucks a hickey into you collarbone as you clench your eyes shut in pleasure. You wrap your arms around Ell, you nails digging slightly into Ell's back as you try to contain you pleasure. He groans into your ear.

"I'm gonna cum soon."

"Me too." You say breathlessly. Ell bites your earlobe softly as he starts cumming in you. You start to cum not even a few seconds after him. He thrusts into you hard and fast as he rides out his orgasm. He collapses on you and snuggles into you.

"I love you y/n."

"I love you too Ell." Ell pulls out of you and shifts you so that you're on top of him. You cuddle up on his chest and fall asleep contently, happy to finally be in eachother's arms.


	17. Riker Oneshot 4

Fourth Riker Oneshot

#Imagine it's Friday afternoon. You're packing up your over night bag with a spare pair of clothes, your pillow, sleeping bag, air mattress, toiletries, and your favorite pair of pajamas. You packed it all and carried it to your moms car. You put it all in the back seat while your mom turns the car on. You slip into the passenger seat and put on your seatbelt before your mom pulls out of the driveway and starts heading towards your friend, Rydel's house. She is throwing a slumber party with you and 4 other girls, Jj, Patty, Ainsley, and Lizzy. You get there after a half hour drive and you grab all your stuff from the backseat. You walk up to the door and ding the doorbell while your mom yells out the window.

"Have fun sweetie! Call me when you wanna come home." And then she drove off. You turn around as the door opens and standing there is Rydel's older brother Riker. You've always kinda liked him, but ignored the feelings because Rydel was our best friend and you're not supposed to like your best friend's brother.

"Hey y/n." Riker says, leaning against the archway, checking you out discretely.

"Hey, is Rydel home yet?"

"Yah, she's upstairs with Patty and Jj. Come on in."

"Thanks." You walk in and head towards the stairs and go up to Rydel's room, unaware that Riker was checking out your ass as you walked away from him. You walk up the stair and walk to Rydel's room. You knock on the door and Jj opens it. You walk in and put you stuff done and are immediately attacked by Rydel with a huge hug. You nearly fall over, but hug her back after rebalancing yourself. You join into the card game they were playing on Rydel's bed while you all wait for Ainsley and Lizzy. Lizzy shows up 20 minutes after you and then Ainsley shows up 5 minutes after her. You all play the card game for an hour.

"I'm hungry!" Ainsley whines.

"Me too." You say.

"Okay, I'll go tell my mom to order the pizza now, what do everyone want?" You all say what kind you want and Rydel goes downstairs to tell her mom. You look over at the door when you see something moving. You see Riker walking past the door and he winks at you before he continues walking to his room. You blush lightly and go back to the game. Rydel comes back in and says the pizza will be there in 30 minutes. You all tell jokes and play multiple rounds of the card game before all you hear the door bell ring. You all run towards the stairs and practically attack the door as you fling it open. Rydel signs for the pizza while you carry them all to the kitchen. You all get whatever type you want before you all sit at the table. The seat next to you is empty until Riker comes downstairs and sits next to you. You start eating your pizza when Riker places his hand on your thigh. You start choking in you slice as his hand makes it's way towards your pussy. You finally stop choking and look at Riker like he's crazy. He's staring at you with fake concern, a tini smirk on his face.

"You okay y/n?" Rydel asks.

"Yah, fine." You reply.

"You sure?" Rydel asks, everyone now staring at you.

"Yeah. I'm okay, the pizza just went down funny."

"Okay." Everyone turns back to the story Rydel was telling while Rikers hand still remains on your thigh. You try to ignore it but it becomes really hard to once it reaches the crotch part of your pants. Your eyes go wide as Riker applies pressure to it and you shove pizza in your mouth to muffle a whimper. You turn to Riker and glare at him.

"Riker, what are you doing to y/n?" Rydel asked, staring at her brother, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing." Riker says, removing his hand to put his hands up in defense.

"Y/n, is that true?"

"Yeah. He's not doing anything." You lie. You tune into Rydel's story as you keep an eye on Rikers movements from the corner of your eye.

"Mom, can I go spend the night at someone's house. There's too many girls here." Rocky says.

"Sure." Stormie replies. Rocky leaves to go get ready and you all finish your pizza and head back to Rydel's room. You sigh in relief as you're now away from Riker and his temptations. Rydel reaches under her bed and gets out her giant box filled with almost every color of nail polish. You all begin painting eachother's nail and start talking about cute boys at school. You lie and say some random guy to hide that you would have said Riker. Rydel turns on the TV and Victorious is on. You stare at the TV and try not to laugh as Victoria Justice starts singing Best Friends Brother. 'This is so ironic' you think to yourself. You all finish and wait for your nails to dry while watching TV. You all get up and start setting up your beds. You sleep closest to the door because you were the last one to pick a spot. You inflate your mattress and set all your sleeping stuff on it. You all change into your pajamas and watch The Notebook before you all go to your beds and go to sleep. You lay in bed for an hour trying to fall asleep but you can't stop thinking of Riker. A couple minutes later, you hear the door crack open and you see Riker stick his head in. He looks down at you and smile. He motions for you to come out and follow him. You get up and sneak quietly out of Rydel's room. Riker stands out in the hallway in just pajama pants. Once your out of the room, Riker grabs your hand lightly and pulls you towards his room. Riker pulls you into his room and slowly closes the door. He pulls you over to his bed and you both sit down on it.

"I know you like me y/n." He whispers

"How?"

"I don't exactly know, I just always kind of knew."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't know if I liked you back until a couple months ago."

"Oh."

"Yah. Well now that I know my assumption was right, I don't feel bad to do this."

"Wha.." You were cut off by Riker pressing his lips firmly against yours. You quickly melt into the kiss, wrapping your arms around Rikers neck as you two kiss. Riker shifts you two so now you're laying down with Riker on top of you. He ran his hands softly under your pajama shirt and ran his hands along your stomach, barely touching it so it was feather like. He slid your shirt up and you two broke the kiss to tug it over your head then throw it on the ground. You run your hand down Rikers muscular back as you two start making out, tongues dancing together in your mouth. You slide Riker's pajama pants off and Riker kicks them off. Riker slides your pants and under off and you're laying there in just your bra. Riker kisses down to your neck and you throw your head back to give him more room. You reach under you and unhook your bra. You slide it off as Riker kisses down your chest. He licks both your nipples before licking down to your belly button. He then kisses all the way back up to your lips and kisses you again heatedly. He rubs his dick against your vagina and you moan into his mouth. Riker brings his hand down and teases you with his fingers before he slides one into you. You moan again as you feel it enter you. He adds a second one and starts scissoring you slowly. You bite your lip, trying to stay quiet because there are people sleeping. Riker pulled his fingers out of you. He lines his dick up with your pussy before pushing into you slowly. You put your hand over your mouth as you groan louder than you probably should. He thrusts into you slowly, eventually picking up a pace. You both hear the bed start to creak and Riker slows down so you don't make too much noise. Riker continues to thrust in and out of you at a slow but amazing pace. He kisses your neck to muffle his moans.

"I'm so close." Riker whispers below your ear.

"Me too." You breathe out. Riker thrusts into once more, harder than before and cums deep into you. You cum soon after him moaning eachother's names as you thrust against eachother. You both quietly come down from your high and just lay there silently. Riker pulls out of you and you two kiss lightly for a while.

"So do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know. What would I say to Rydel. You're her brother."

"We could keep is a secret until we find out a way to tell her."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. I love you."

"I love you too Riker." You nuzzle into his chest and fall asleep. Riker wakes you up right before dawn and tell you to get dressed and head back to Rydel's room. You slowly get up and put your pajamas back on before sneaking back into Rydel's room and into your sleeping bag. You wake up an hour later with everyone else and you go downstairs and make breakfast. Riker comes down and you two steal glances at eachother the entire day before you go home. You don't end up telling Rydel until 5 months later when you start showing. You got pregnant that night of the sleepover and you tell Rydel and she hugs you, saying she's glad she's going to have one of best sister-in-laws ever. You have a beautiful baby boy and you and Riker couldn't be prouder of him. You two get married 4 years later and you have 2 more lovely kids and the rest is between you and Riker. ;)


	18. Rocky Oneshot 4

Fourth Rocky Oneshot

#Imagine it's your birthday and you're throwing a huge party. You're party is going to be playing Lazer Tag at the local place. You invite 8 of your closest friends and your boyfriend Rocky Lynch. You invite Mery, Irene, Tayh, Rossy, Samara, Normah, Jj, and Christine. You let Rocky invite his siblings and best friend too so that you're a group of 15. You and Rocky are the first there and you sit and wait for everyone else to arrive. The first to show up is Irene and Tayh. They each hand you a present and Rocky volunteers to go put them in your car. You all hug before while Rocky goes and puts your presents in the car. Next people that arrive are Rocky's family along with Ell. They hand you a large bag full of different stuff. Rocky brings it to your car also, then comes back. Rossy and Mery come in next, both holding a rather large present. It was kinda heavy so you had to have Rocky help you with it. You both head outside and put it in the car together and run into Christine, Normah, and Jj in the parking lot. You all walk in together and wait for Samara. She arrives five minutes later and Rocky runs her present to the car before you all go sign in and split into 2 teams. On your team is Rocky, Samara, Tayh, Normah, Ross, Ryland, and Rydel with you as team captain. The other team is Ell, Riker, Jj, Irene, Christine, Rossy, and Mery with Ell as team captain. You all head into the room with the Lazer tag gear and you put it on. Your team is green while Ell's team is blue. You all enter the big arena and your team heads towards the big tower. Ell's team heads towards the fake forest area and they all hide behind the big fake plants. The buzzer sounds and the game starts. You all start shooting at eachother. Rocky is doing the best on your team and goes over and helps out Tayh and Samara. You, Rydel, Ryland, and Ross are working on shooting the other teams best players which happen to be Mery, Ell, Jj, and Riker. You keep getting shot by Irene and Rossy so you focus on trying to shoot them a couple times. You all continue to play for half an hour before the buzzer sounds, signaling the games over. You all put your gear back and go outside to see the score. Your team lost by 5 shots. You all mix up the teams. On your team now is Riker, Ross, Irene, Mery, Ell, and Samara. The other team is Rocky, Tayh, Rydel, Ryland, Normah, Jj, Rossy, and Christine. This time everyone is running around shooting eachother instead of camping out. Your team wins by 15 shoots. Your final round is every man for himself. You all run around shooting eachother. The game ends and you all check your scores. You and Rocky tied for first place. You all then walk out into your cars and drive to your house. You order pizza then open presents while you're waiting for it. You open all the presents until there is 2 left. The doorbell rings and you go pay for the pizza. You all eat you pizza, you and Rocky sitting next to eachother, holding hands. You all finish your pizza and the go back to opening presents. Out of the 2 left, one is from Rocky's family and the one is from Rocky. You open Rocky's first and you pull out a tiny box. In it is a necklace with yours and Rocky's initials inside a heart.

"Awww Rocky, it's beautiful."

"Just like you."You smile and kiss Rocky before Rocky grabs it and puts it on you. You stare lovingly up at Rocky before Irene snaps you out of it and you focus on opening the present from the Lynch's. In there is a cute outfit from Rydel, a pair of yellow converse from Ross, a red Ryland beanie, and a blue hoodie from Riker. You laugh and thank all of them.

"Wait! You forgot the cards!" Rydel says excitedly.

"Oh." You pick up the bag and pull out 4 cards, each from a Lynch child. You open the first one from Rydel and read it allow.

Dear future sister-in-law,

Happy birthday, I know it's early to start calling you sis, but you and Rocky are so cute together that there is no way you won't be married. Have an amazing day

Love Rydel ❤️.

You walk over to Rydel and hug her. "Thanks sis." The next one is Ross'.

Dear y/n,

Happy birthday. I don't know what you say, so I'm just gonna say something awesome. Ross. Okay that was it.

Love the awesome Ross.

You giggle.

"Thank you Ross."

"Anytime."

The next one is from Riker.

Dear y/n,

Happy birthday. You make my little brother so happy and I hope you continue to do that for the rest of his life.

Love Riker

"Aww thank you Riker, I hope I can make him happy for as long as I can." You say, smiling at Rocky then Riker.

"You're welcome." Riker final one is from Ryland.

Dear y/n,

Happy birthday. Hope you have awesome birthday sex with Rocky tonight. ;)

From RyRy.

You blush like crazy while Rocky gets up and tackles Ryland on the couch he's on. Everyone laughs at Ryland as Rocky wrestles with him.

"Ryland! How dare you say that to my girlfriend." Rocky says, slightly embarrassed, and a tini bit mad. Rocky eventually stops wrestling with him and walks back over to you and wraps a protective arm around you.

"Ignore him." He whispers in your ear. You nod you head and everyone starts talking for a while until it starts getting late. One by one everyone starts to leave until it's just you and Rocky. You and Rocky go upstairs and cuddle on your bed for a while, spooning. After about an hour, you start to fall asleep until Rocky starts kissing your neck lightly. You whimper and roll over to face Rocky.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Oh." You say. Rocky leans in and kisses your lips softly, but progressively gets more intense as all your love pours into it. Rocky's hands grip the back of your shirt, and pull it off you. He tosses it off the bed, then rests his hands on your hips. You start unbuttoning his shirt, running your hands over his delicious chest. He sits up enough so that he can pull off his shirt then he lays back down. You start kissing his jaw slowly working your way to his neck, then sucking down on his collarbone. Rocky reaches his head around to leave hickeys in your neck. You start feeling something rubbing against your thigh so you look down and see Rocky dick slowly getting harder. You reach your hand down and unbutton and unzip his pants before pulling them off completely. Rocky does the same with your pants and you're both now in your underwear. You grind your hips down on his boner, causing you both to moan. Rocky dips his hands into your underwear and kneads your ass softly. He moves his fingers lower until he's at the entrance to your pussy, he slowly sticks one finger in you as you moan in pleasure, resting you head against his chest. He pushes a second finger in and you rock slowly onto them. He scissors you for a minute and then pulls them out of you. You whimper at the loss. Rocky flips you two over and now he's on top of you. He reaches under you and unhooks your bra, pulling it off, and throwing it on the ground. You both pull on eachother's underwear, losing them completely. Rocky stares down at you in lovingly before he lines his penis up with your vagina, before pushing slowly into you. You both groan in pleasure as you feel Rocky entering you. Once he's all the way in you, he slowly pulls out and thrusts fast into you. He slowly builds a pace and the only sounds you hear are both your moans of pleasure. He leans down and kisses you while he continues to thrust deep into you. You grip the sheets, clenching your eyes shut as you relax with Rocky in you. He thrusts into you at a gentle rate, barely making your bed both release at the same time, coming completely undone. Rocky pulls out of you and lays sweatily next to you.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you Rocky." And you both drift off to sleep.


	19. Ross Oneshot 4

Fourth Ross Oneshot (special birthday one)

#imagine you're going out for a walk. It's just a plain December day and you're walking through a market place. You stop and look at something when you hear someone shout.

"Riker! Look there's a hot girl!"

"Ow! Didn't have to hit me. Okay I see her."

You ignore them, thinking they're talking to someone else when two boys walk up to you. One of them has long, brown hair with a gorgeous smile, and the other has bleach blonde hair with a cute little nose. You look up at them and they're smiling at you.

"Can I help you?" You ask.

"Yeah, I'm Riker, and this is my brother Rocky. We were wondering if you could do us a favor?"

"What's the favor?"

"First, do you by any chance know who this is?" They hold up a picture of Ross and you stare at him.

"You mean that cute guy from Disney Channel? What's his name.."

"Ross." Rocky says

"Yah, Ross, Ross Lynch right?"

"Yes, that's him." Riker answered.

"What about him?"

"Well his birthday is at the end of the month and we wanted to do something really crazy for him since he'll be 18."

"Okay what would I have to do?"

"So since Ross will be legal to go into a strip club, we thought it'd be funny if we took him to one, and we talked to a manager of one but he said we can use the place if we find our own girls for it. And we were wondering if you'd help us?" You think it over for a minute before you think 'hey I could possible fuck a celebrity.'

"Sure I'll do it."

"Oh my god, thank you!" Rocky screams.

"Here, write your number and we'll text you all the details for his birthday." Riker says, handing you a piece of paper and a pen. You write down your number and they walk away, looking for more girls.

*A week before Ross' birthday*

*incoming text*

Hey, it's Riker, is this y/n?

*outgoing text*

Yeah it is

*incoming text*

Ok so the place is at the address below, be there at 5 on the 29th. They said they'll let you borrow some of the outfits they use there, so be there at that time to try it on before Ross gets there. We should be there at 6 so you have time to get used to the place. Okay?

*outgoing text*

Got it, see you then.

*Day of Ross' birthday*

You drive up to the address Riker sent you and notice the place is empty except for 3 other cars there. You walk towards the building and walk in. There's a man standing there and he asks you if you're here for the Ross party. You nod your head and he points towards the dressing room. You walk to it and in there is two other girls.

"Hi." You say.

"Hi." They both say back.

"I'm y/n."

"I'm Lucy." One of the girls says excitedly.

"I'm Melody." The other girl says casually. You all exchange small talk for a couple minutes before another girl runs in.

"Oh my stars, I'm so late." She says.

"Not by much, just 10 minutes."

"Oh well, I'm not completely late then."

"Haha yah."

"I'm Taylor, by the way."

"I'm y/n, that's Melody, and that's Lucy." You say, pointing at each girl. You all try on outfits until you all agree on one that you all like. You all dress up in your matching outfits and walk out to get used to the place. You see a stage and 2 stripper poles. You and one of the girls walk up to the stage while the other two walk to the poles. You all start rehearsing stuff you want to do when the guy at the door tell you all that Ross, Riker, and Rocky are coming. You all run backstage and and wait for the music. Lucy, who was all excited earlier was a little nervous now, as were all of you. You hear the music start and you all walk seductively out from behind the curtain. The two girls go over to the poles while you and the other girl dance around all sexy on the stage. You all stare at Ross as his jaw drops. Riker and Rocky smirk at eachother as they see Ross' reaction. They turn their attention back towards all the girls as you all perform. You and the girl from the stage walk over to Ross and you both sit each on one Ross' legs. You both wrap your arms around him and whisper naughty things in his ears and you see his pants get tight. You both stand up again and walk back towards the stage, swaying your hips as you get back on it and finish up your dance. The music fades out and you all smile before walking back stage. You stand back there a second before more music starts and this time you all switch place. You all dance even sexier to the music. This time Ross is only keeping his eyes on you. You blush a little as he watches only you. The music ends again and you all go backstage and wait. Riker comes through the side curtain and comes up to you.

"Hey, Ross wants to see you." He says. All the girls give you cheers as you follow Riker back into the main room. You walk up to Ross.

"Whatcha want sexy?" You say.

"He wants a private dance." Rocky answers for him. Ross punches Rocky lightly, as he blushes.

"Is that what you want?"

Ross nods and to take his hand and lead him to one of the private room. You both walk into the room and close the door. You hear music play again and assume the other girls are dancing for Riker and Rocky now. Ross goes over and sits on the bed in the room. You go up to him and straddle his waist.

"So what can I do for you birthday boy." You say sexily.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure." You lean in and capture Ross' lips in a hot kiss. You bite his lower lips lightly, asking for entrance into his mouth. He quickly grants access, letting your tongue in to explore his warm mouth. You two begin making out as you push Ross down into a laying position. You put your hands on each of this cheeks for pull him closer. He starts unzipping your costume as he grinds up into you. You moan and start kissing down to his neck. You softly kiss the skin there as he gets your costume completely unzipped and starts pushing it off your arms. You get up to slide the costume complete off and Ross stares at your now naked body. You climb back on Ross' lap and push off his shirt. You lick you lips at the sight of his amazing six pack and v line. You lean down and kiss all over his chest as you start unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He wiggles out of them and you push his boxers off to join his pants. You both grind into eachother and moan in pleasure. You sit up enough that Ross' dick is resting under your pussy. You moan as Ross starts pushing his dick up into you. Your breath hitches as you feel him all the way in you. He rocks his hips down, pulling his dick out of you before he thrusts up into you. Ross begins thrusting his dick in and out of you and you bounce on his lap. Both your breaths start to quicken as you fuck eachother. Ross puts his hands on your hips to steady them as you roam your hands all over his chest. You only hear the sounds of your moans and the quieted sound of the music from outside the room.

"Oh fuck." Ross moans. "I'm so close."

"Me too." You say breathlessly.

Ross moves his hands toward you ass and squeaks it roughly as he begins cumming deep inside you. You moan as you feel his cum filling you. You give a breathy whimper as you start to cum too. You both continue I fuck eachother as you orgasm. You both come down from your high, breathing heavy and each have a thin layer of sweat on yourselves. You climb off Ross' dick and lay down next to eachother.

"I didn't quite catch your name."

"Y/n."

"Well y/n, thanks for making my first time the best thing I've ever experienced."

"You're welcome."

"We should do this again sometime."

"Yah, we should."

"Here, I'll give you my number." Ross writes his number done on your wrist.

"You can get my number from Riker." You say. You smile at eachother for a few minutes before you get up and get dressed. You and Ross sit at a booth in the main room, cuddling as Riker and Rocky get their own lucky times in the room. Once they're done, the get ready to go. They leave and you and the other girls change out of your costumes before you drive home. You get home and flop down on the couch. You turn on the new and they're talking about Ross.

"This just in, Disney Channel star Ross Lynch was seen today coming out of a strip club with two of his brother and one big smile on his face. Has our Disney star lost his innocence? Possibly. We'll get back to you all once we talk to him next week. Until then, keep rocking."

You stare at the tv with your jaw dropped for a second before your phone buzzes in your pocket.

*incoming text* Riker

Have you see the news?

*outgoing text*

Yah, I just saw it.

*incoming text*

If they find out it was you, you'll be known as the girl who took Ross' innocence.

*outgoing text*

I don't mind, because it won't be the only time me and Ross will be together. ;)


	20. Ryland Oneshot 4

Fourth Ryland Oneshot

#Imagine you're at school. You're sitting in your usual seat in Science. You're trying to focus because it's the class you're doing the worst in, but you can't. Once again you're getting distracted and staring at the guy two rows ahead of you and one row over. You stare at him longingly almost every class. He's caught you staring at him a couple times before and everytime he does, he smiles at you and waves. Everytime you blush and wave slightly before turning away, only to look at him again a minute later. His perfect brown hair, with bangs that cover most of his forehead. His face glows with the sparkle of his smile. His name, Ryland Lynch, but mostly everyone calls him Ry. You two have never had an actual conversation but you two have worked on a couple of school projects together. You snap out of your thoughts when you hear the loud annoyingn sound of the bell signaling lunch time. You get up and pack up your things, being the last one left. You grab your stuff and head out of the class and Ryland is waiting there. As soon as you walk out of the class, he pushes off the lockers he was leaning against and walks up next to you.

"Hey y/n." You stare at him shocked and shy for a minute before you realize he said hi.

"H-hey Ryland." You stutter out.

"How are you?"

"G-good, you?"

"Great. So I was wondering, would you maybe wanna sit with me at lunch today, if you want to. You don't have to.

"I'd like that." You say a little more confidently, the shyness slowly fading away.

"Great." He says with a smile. You two get the cafeteria and are one of the last ones in there. You two head to the empty table in the back that nobody sits at. You two don't really know why no one sits there, but there was a rumor going around that a kid choked to death a couple years ago at that table. Nobody really took it seriously so you two sit there, sitting right next to eachother. Ryland takes his lunch out of his bag and you take yours out too. Ryland looks inside his bag and groans slightly in annoyance.

"Ugh my mom gave me my sisters lunch again."

"You don't like what your sister eats?"

"No, she gets these little sandwiches with turkey on it and I hate turkey. And also she gets these girly gummies. The only thing I like is the carrot sticks and her tea."

"What kind of sandwich do you usually get?"

"Either roast beef or ham."

"I have a roast beef sandwich, I'll trade you it for your turkey one. I'm not the biggest fan of roast beef. And I'll trade you an apple for those gummies."

"Really? You sure about this?"

"Yah." You smile.

"Okay." Ryland reaches in his brown paper bag and pulls out the sandwich and gummies and hands them to you while you get your sandwich and apple and give it to him.

"Thanks" he says with a smile.

"Anytime." You two starting to eat your lunch when Ryland starts choking on a carrot. He starts coughing really badly and you start hitting his back, trying to hit it out. After a couple hits in his back it launches out if Ryland's throat and flies a couple feet and hits Ryland's ex girlfriend in the face. You start giggling as she gets disgusted and glares at Ryland and you before running to the bathroom and washing Ryland's spit off her face.

"Thanks." Ryland says after he catches his breath from choking.

"You don't have to thank me, it was nothing."

"Yes I do have to thank you, you just saved my life."

"Well yeah, but you'd do it for me if it ever happened. Right?"

"Yeah."

"I think people are going to start believing the rumor about this table after that." Ryland and you both laugh.

"Yah." You giggle out. You and Ryland go back to eating and get to know eachother really well and you both feel very comfortable around eachother. You find out he actually lives within walking distance of your house. You finish your lunch and decide you wanna walk around the empty halls where it's quieter. You two get up and throw away your trash, then you end out of the cafeteria. You walk aimlessly through the halls, still talking until 5 minutes before lunch lets out.

"Hey Ryland, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you decide you wanted to sit with me today?"

"Well..." It was Rylands turn to be shy. "I kinda, maybe have liked you for a while and it took me a while to finally get the courage up to talk to you." He looks down at the ground as he says it. You stop walking and stand there shocked for a second before you say.

"Wait say that again."

"I like you y/n, and it took me until now to do anything about it." A huge smile appears on your face. 'OMG! He actually likes me back!' You mentally freak out.

"I like you too." You say, seeing his face drop slightly from your lack of a reply. He hears that and his face glows with his amazing smile. Ryland takes a chance and kisses you. Your lips meet his half way and you two instantly feel sparks. You wrap your arms around his neck as he bites lightly on your bottom lip. You open your mouth enough so that he can push his tongue in and let it meet yours. You two moan as the kiss gets more heated. All too soon, the bell rings and you two pull apart breathlessly. Ryland stares at you lovingly as you push him to start walking. You walk until you're both outside your math class.

"I wish our kiss didn't get interupted." Ryland says.

"Me too. Hey, wanna finish it up?"

"We can't, we have class."

"I know, but 20 minutes after class starts, ask your teacher for a bathroom pass and come meet me by the girls bathroom on the second floor, the one everyone doesn't use for no reason.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Well you better go before you're late." You peck him on the lips once and say your goodbyes before you walk into the classroom and Ryland walks to his. You get to your desk and sit there, staring at the clock for what felt like days until it reached the time you said. You go up to your teacher and ask for a bathroom pass. She gives you one and you leave the room and head to the bathroom. You get there, but there's no Ryland. You decide to walk in and wait there until Ryland gets there. You wait for 5 minutes and you start to think he ditched you. You head towards the door and right then it opens and Ryland is there.

"Oh hey, sorry, my teacher wouldn't let me leave until Colleen got back from the bathroom. So I had to wait for her."

"Oh, I thought you blew me off."

"Nope, just my teacher being an ass."

"Ok, so where did we leave off?" You say with a flirty wink.

"I think we were doing this." Ryland says before he pulls you in for a deep kiss. You immediately wrap your arms around him and kiss him back. He takes you start kissing along his jaw and to his neck, nipping light on the skin, trying not to leave a mark. Ryland moans and tilts his head to give you more room. You take advantage of it and kiss all over his neck and collarbone. Ryland whispers in your ear.

"If we continue, I'm gonna have a hard problem, it you know what I'm saying."

You nod but don't stop. You continue to kiss Ryland and even grind your hips up into his. He groans in pleasure and you smirk.

"Hey, stop for just one second." Ryland pulls off his coat and spreads it out on the ground. He asks for your coat and you give it to him. He rolls it up and puts it at the edge of his. You and him both take off your shoes and socks before he pulls you down so that you're laying on his coat with your head resting on yours. He climbs on top of you and starts kissing you against. You appreciate that he's willing to get his coat dirty just so you don't have to lay on the disgusting ground. Ryland straddles your waist sand grinds his pelvis down against yours. It's your turn to groan in pleasure as he continues to grind against you. Ryland pulls off his shirt and you take time to stare at his sexy chest. You start to unbutton your blouse and pull it off. Ryland stare down at you lustfully before he reaches under you and unhooks your bra. He pulls it off you and stares down at your boobs. He leans down and kisses one slowly. You tilt you head back in pleasure as he softly covers you boob with kisses before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment. He then kisses down your stomach until he reaches your belly button. He sticks his tongue out and licks from your belly button up to your neck, then he leans over and kisses you on the mouth hungrily. You reach your hands down to unbutton and unzip Ryland's pants, you get them undone and push them down, off his legs. Ryland unbuckled your belt before undoing your pants and pushing them off. You both push off your underwear and once off, Ryland starts grinding his crotch against your pussy. You both moan loudly in pleasure, well it wasn't loud, but the empty bathroom made them echo. He whispers against your neck.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." You say breathlessly. Ryland leans up enough to line himself up with your pussy before he gently pushes into you. You feel him enter you and you groan in pleasure as you pull him down to kiss him. You scratch his back lightly as he pushes all the way in you. He pulls out slowly and then thrusts back in with a little more speed. You hold him tightly as he gains a pace, thrusting into you gently, but hard and deep. You grip the sleeves of his coat in pleasure as he fucks you. You both moan in pleasure at the same time as you push your hips against his. You both get a layer of sweat on you as you continue to thrust against eachother. The only sounds in there are the echos of your moans and the sound of Ryland's balls slapping against your ass. You feel the edge nearing and can tell Ryland is close too. A couple more thrusts and you cum. Your eyes clench shut as you throw your head back. Your moans of pleasure echo in the bathroom. Ryland cums a minute after you. He stay there, deep inside you as he fills you with his cum. You both come down from your highs and get up. You both get dressed quickly and fix eachother's hair and make yourselves look presentable. Once you both look okay, you two kiss one last time before you leave the bathroom and head back to your classes. You walk in and sit down. You wince in slight pain as your pussy starts to throb. You ignore it because you just had the best moment of your life and you couldn't care less about the aftermath.


	21. Riker Oneshot 5

Fifth Riker oneshot

So I'm trying out a new idea of writing R5 sex imagines, but in like an alternate universe kind of way. Like Harry Potter, Tinkerbell, super heros, any of like those kind of universes but different. So if I get positive feedback on the this one, I'll start these and alternate weekly between these and the regular oneshots. So either send me a message or tweet on twitter or comment on here what you think and I'll look through all the feedback. If you guys just prefer that I do the regular ones, let me know. Thanks ;)

#Imagine you live in a world where everyone has a superpower. Some people have super speed, some people can fly, some people can shapeshift, and well, you get my point. Everyday is an adventure. You, your life pretty typical. You wake up each morning before heading to your job. Your special power is the ability to shapeshift into anything. Sometimes you love your powers and other times you wish you has other peoples power, but then again, everyone always wants someone else's powers. Today is just an average day. You wake up and brush your teeth, comb your hair, get dressed, and go eat breakfast. You walk outside and transform into tiger. Each morning you do that and run to work. In this universe, clothes are specially made to work around any power any person could have. You're running pretty early, so you end up walking to work. On your way there, you sense someone coming towards you at a very high speed. You try to move out of their way but they're too fast. They accidently collide into you and you both fall over. You change back into your human form and look at the person who ran into you. You look up and see a guy with bright blonde hair, face down on the pavement. Luckily in this universe, everyone heals fast or else that guy would probably be dead right now. You see him get up and his injuries to his face quickly heal so that in a minute, there isn't even a scratch on his face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." The guy says as he walks over to you and helps you up. You grab his hand and he lifts you up.

"It's okay, no harm done." You say as you wipe off some dirt from your pants.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm really sorry, I'm new in town and I thought going around this early would be easier with less people around and I wasn't planning on running into you."

"It's ok, I left early."

"Oh okay. Well I'm Riker by the way." Riker says as he puts his hand out for you to shake.

"Y/n." You say as you take his hand an shake it, noticing you felt something when you touched his hand. "So where did you move here from?"

"Littleton, Colorado."

"Oh nice, well welcome to Cali."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey I was wondering, since I'm new here and you're the only person I've met, would you mind maybe showing me around sometime?"

"Oh not at all. When did you have in mind?"

"This Saturday?"

"Sure, I've got nothing planned."

"Okay."

"Here, let me give you my address." You reach into your bag and pull out a piece of paper and a pens and scribble it down on there before giving him the sheet.

"Well I better get going or I'll be late for work. I'll see you Saturday."

"Okay, see you then." He says while you transform back into a tiger and start running towards work. You spend the day working on your usually stuff. You find yourself getting distracted thinking about Riker. You thought about how his hair looked so soft and fell perfectly across his forehead. How his entire face lot up when he smiled. And also how his voice was sounded almost like an angel. You go home and pass by where Riker and you had met and a smile appears on your face. You get home and have dinner before showering and going to bed. You lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as your mind races with thoughts of Riker. 'Is it possible to fall in love with someone in less than a day and without really knowing them?' You think to yourself. 'Wait. Did I just say love, and Riker. Oh my gosh. I think it is possible. Possible that I love Riker. Oh great, now that's another problem to add to all the other stressful stuff in my life.' You eventually fall asleep and a very vivid dream begins.

*POV is now the dream*

You wake up to the feeling of lips on your neck. It's too dark to see who's they are, but they feel too good against your neck to care. You moan in pleasure as the lips start sucking lightly on your neck. You reach up and wrap your arms around the unknown person you bring them down so they're laying on your chest. You notice two things as they're now on your chest. First thing, you're not wearing anything. Second thing, the other person isn't wearing anything either. Your bare chest sliding against eachother as the unknown man starts rubbing his hard boner against your leg. You grip them tighter when they bite gently on your earlobe. You whimper slightly from the pleasure that sent through your body.

"Do you want me y/n?" The unknown person whispers in your ear seductively before licking the shell of it. You whimper again, but don't answer. The unknown person pulls back and the darkness hides everything but his eyes. You look up into them.

"I said, do you want me?" You nod and moan out.

"I want you, so bad." The unknown person leans down and kisses you passionately before they pull back and a bright light flashes and you look up and see Riker hovering above you. Slowly he starts fading away until there's nothing but darkness.

*back to reality*

You wake up, breathing deeply and covered in sweat. You lean you head on your hand as you replay the dream you just had in your mind. 'This can't be happening.' You wipe the sweat off your forehead before you go into the bathroom and take another shower. You get out of the shower and walk into your room in nothing but a towel. You go into your closet and pull out your outfit for the day. You lay in on your bed and look over it to make sure it's perfect when your alarm goes off. You jump and scream a little before you walk over to it and turn it off. You quickly change into your clothes and then get ready to leave. You're really early today so you decide to stay in your human form as you walk to work. You see down the block from you and you panic alittle. 'Shit. I can't talk to him, not after the dream I last night. Quick. Think.' You think real quick and decide he wouldn't notice you if you were a bug. You quickly turn into a little fly and head towards him. You get closer to him.

"Y/n. I know you're there. I saw you transform."

'SHIT!' You curse to yourself before turning back into your regular form.

"How'd you see me?"

"I have super speed. I have to have distance perception or else I'd run into everything."

"Oh."

"So why were you trying to hide from me?"

"Because... I... wanted to get coffee before I got to work and I figured you were busy so I didn't wanna waste your time."

"I'm not doing anything. Can I come with you?"

"Sure." You say with fake kindness. 'Great now I'm stuck in this awkward situation even longer.'

Riker and you start walking towards the coffee place and you both order your coffees. You go to pull out your wallet, but Riker's already paid for it by the time you get it out.

"Thanks. You didn't have to though."

"I wanted to." He smiles. You both walk over to a table and sit down. You start talking for a little while, but you keep getting distracted by his lips and what they were doing in your dream last night. You look at your watch and see you have to go to work or you'll be late. You say goodbye and you rush out. Once your get to work, you slump down on your desk chair a breathe a sign of relief.

"This is so ridiculous." You groan in frustration as you lean your head against your hands.

"What's ridiculous?" You look up and see your friend and co-worker Jj, looking over your at desk. Her special power is being able to stretch any part in her body as far as she wants. You see her head stretch to look down at your desk and groan.

"Nothing." You say a little bitterly.

"Don't lie to me, something's up." You decide she probably won't leave you alone so you tell her.

"I met his guy yesterday and ever since then, I can't get him out of my mind."

"Oh. Well why don't you ask him out?"

"Because it's not that simple. He's like gorgeous and I'm just me."

"You're gorgeous too, it'd be a perfect match."

"I don't think he likes me."

"Y/n. This isn't high school, so what if you 'think' he doesn't like you. There's a possibly he does. So get off your ass and ask him out."

"Ugh, you're right."

"I know, I'm always right." Jj said proudly before stretching her head back to normal. You spend the day thinking about how you're going to do this. You get home and realize you and Riker are meeting tomorrow for you to show him around. You decide you'll do it tomorrow then and you go to bed. You get up and put on an outfit that's casual, but a little sexier than when you usually wear. You make breakfast and eat it while you wait for Riker. You put the last bite in your mouth right when the doorbell rings. You quickly chew it before checking how you look in the mirror, and then you go answer it. You open the door and see Riker's smiling face.

"Hey." He says warmly.

"Hey." You smile, a piece of breakfast stuck in your tooth showing. Riker giggles alittle.

"You have something in your teeth."

'Fuck.' You say.

"Here come in, I'll go take care of it." Riker goes and sits in your living room while you go upstairs and floss all the food out of your teeth. You triple check to make sure there's nothing left before you go downstairs.

"Hey, I'm ready, so where do you want me to show you?"

"Let's start with the nearest grocery store. I wanna make you dinner as a thank you for helping me today. We can go out after I get the stuff I need."

"Okay, let's go get in the car." You two head out to the car and drive to the store. You let Riker go around and get everything while you follow behind him. He gets everything and pays for it before you bring it all back to your house and put it away.

"So where next?"

"Nearest park?"

"Okay." You start heading towards your car but Riker stops you.

"No need in turning the car constantly on and off. I could run while piggy backing you around and you tell me where to go." You think about it for a second and realize it's a chance to be close to him so you go with it. You tell Riker where to go and you climb on his back as he starts running. In less than a minute, you get there and get off him. You two walk around for a while before going to other places. Lunch time rolls around and you two go to a rather romantic restaurant have lunch. You blush madly as you see how the lights are dimmed and there's candles lit. You two eat your delicious food and talk a lot, learning a lot about eachother. You two leave and run around town some more until it starts getting dark. By the time you get back to your house, you and Riker are so close it's like you two have known eachother your entire lives. You two goof off in the living room for a while. Riker asking you to transform into something and you doing it. Your two both have giggle fits as you transform into random, ridiculous things. You both start feeling hungry, so Riker goes into the kitchen and starts gathering everything for dinner while you get out some wine. You pour both of you a glass and leave them on the table. You walk over to Riker.

"Need any help?"

"Yah, can you cut up this tomato?"

"Sure." You cut the tomato and are about to cut it again, but Riker stops you.

"Wait. Cut it like this. The way you're cutting it could get you fingers chopped off." Riker says as he leans over you and guides your hands to the right spot, his arms nearly wrapped around you. You take a deep breath and try not to get distracted by him as you continue to cut up the tomato. You finish and hand the cutting board to Riker so he can put them in the pot on the stove. You sit at the table and watch him cook as you sip your wine. Riker gets out the plates and puts the food on them before bringing them to the table. Riker sits down and you both start eating.

"This is so good." You say with a little moan to emphasize it.

"Thanks." You two finish dinner and eat the delicious dessert you picked out at the store. You two finish and clean up before going into the living room and cuddling up next to eachother on the couch. You remember the thing you were going to do and you sit up, away from Riker.

"What's wrong?" Riker asked with sincere concern. You let out a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.'

"I like you Riker. Actually.. No I think I'm in love with you. And I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I can't keep thinks inside. I have to let them out. And I know we just met and everything but I..." Riker lounged forward and captured your lips in a passionate kiss, ending your babbling. He pulls back from the kiss and leans his forehead against yours.

"I think I love you too." He says. You stare at him in disbelief, both from what he just said, and what he just did.

"Really?"

"Yes." You two stare at eachother for what felt like hours before you two lean in and kiss again. The kiss starts sweet, but eventually gets more needy. Riker leans you back and you're laying down with him over you. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer. His tongue slides into your mouth and your tongue meets his and they start gliding against eachother. You two continue to kiss until you both groan.

"I want you Riker." You say.

"I want you too."

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah." Riker picks you up and carries you to your room. He places you on the bed and starts kissing you again. He slides your shirt off and gently runs his hands over your soft torso. You moan as he kisses down your jaw until he reaches your neck. He sucks on it lightly as he reaches under you and unhooks your bra. You slide it off while Riker starts kissing lower. He kisses all the way to your belly button before running his nose softly up your stomach, between your boobs and back up to your neck. He whispers in your ear.

"Are you sure about this?" You nod and he gets up and takes off his clothes in a second. He goes back to you and slides you pants and underwear off. He climbs back on you and kisses you softly while lining himself up with your pussy. You moan as you feel him against your entrance before he pushes in slowly. You grip the sheets as he slides all the way in. He gets all the way in and stays there for a second.

"Riker, please move."

"Okay." And with that he pulls out and thrusts back in alittle harder. You groan in pleasure as he repeats, gradually getting harder and build a pace and it isn't enough for you.

"Riker, go faster." You breathe out. And with that he started going faster, his super speed starting to kick in. He moves his hips in a hard, fast motion. Each thrust is now making your bed frame bang against the wall. You don't seem to care as Riker thrusts into you at an extremely pleasurable pace. You both feel your orgasms nearing but keep going. Riker leans in and kisses you as he starts to cum. He moans into your mouth as he shoots his seed deep into you. You groan in pleasure and cum too. You pull Riker as close to you as you can as you both release. You both finish breathlessly and Riker pulls out of you, laying down next to you.

"I think I know what people mean when they talk about soulmates now."

"Yah, me too." You says as you cuddle up to Riker and fall asleep, glad everything worked out.


	22. Ross Oneshot 5

Fifth Ross Oneshot

#Imagine it's a hot summer day. You and your best friend, Jeanette are sitting in her room with the airconditioning turned up high.

"Y/n, I'm bored..." Jeanette groans.

"Well what do you wanna do?"

"Not be stuck in here all day."

"Where do you wanna go?" You ask. Jeanette sits there thinking for a second before yelling.

"The beach!"

"The beach?"

"Yah, it's fun, it's got cute boys, and we can go surfing."

"But I don't know how to surf."

"I can teach you, it's easy."

"Okay, but one problem. I don't have a board."

"You can borrow my backup one."

"Well then I'll run over to my house and grab my bathing suit while you get ready and put the boards in the back of your truck."

"Okay." You leave an run to your house which is only 2 houses down from Jeanette's. You get home and run to your room to change. You pick your favorite bikini and put it on. You put on your yellow rash guard and grab your flip flops, sunglasses, a towel, and sunscreen before running downstairs and back to your friends house. By the time you get there, Jeanette had just closed the hack on her truck. You walk up and get in the passenger seat as she gets in the drivers seat and starts the car. She pulls out of her driveway and drives to the beach. You get there after half and hour of driving and you both get out and grab your stuff. You each grab a board and head towards the water. You find a spot in the sand and then you both put on some sunscreen before Jeanette starts to show you the basics of surfing. Once she thinks you're ready, you and her head out into the water. You both paddle out and wade in the water until a wave comes. You both get ready for the wave and start to ride it. You unfortunately wipe out while Jeanette rides it all the way through. You get up out if the water and climb back on your board while Jeanette paddles back out towards you.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Well don't worry about wiping out. It happens to everyone when they first start."

You nod and look over to see another wave coming. You two get ready to ride it and you ride it without wiping out.

"Woo! That was so awesome."

"See, I told you I could teach you how to surf."

"Yah, thanks."

"You're welcome." You two spend an hour surfing before you head back to your stuff and put on my sunscreen. You notice that a big family is setting up next to your stuff. You look at the guys and look them over. There's two guys and a girl with bleach blonde hair, and two guys with brown hair, but only one of the guys catches your eye. You look over his bare chest and lip your lips. 'Those abs, so hot.' You think to yourself. He catches you staring and he waves at you before turning back to his family. You blush and wave back before Jeanette grabs your arm and pulls you back towards the ocean. You two start surfing again and soon after the guys from before start paddling out towards you two.

"Hey, do you guys don't mind if we surf with you?" You and Jeanette share a look of agreement.

"Yah sure." You say.

"Cool, well I'm Rocky, that's Ross, that's Riker, that's Rydel, and that's Ryland." Rocky says, pointing towards each of his siblings with each name and they wave once their name is mentioned.

"I'm y/n, and that's Jeanette."

"Awesome." You all talk alittle, getting to know eachother until a wave comes. Rocky, Ryland, Jeanette, and Riker each go for it, trying to show off their surfing skills while you, Ross, and Rydel each wait for the next one and talk some more. You all surf together, getting really close, especially you and Ross, and Rydel and Jeanette. You all go in after a while take off your rash guards. You start making random things in the sand together. You, Ross, Rydel, and Rocky start making a castle while Rocky, Ryland, Riker, and Jeanette start making a giant hole in the sand. You go to put on more sunscreen, but you can't reach your back. Ross notices your struggle and comes over to help.

"Here, let me help you." You smile at him and hand him the sunscreen before turning around. He puts some on his hands and rubs it gently into your back while you hold your hair out of the way. You try not to whimper as you feel his hands running softly over your skin. He lets his hands linger longer than necessary before he tells you he's done. You let go of your hair and turn around.

"Thanks." You smile, staring into his eyes.

"You're welcome." You two stand there staring at eachother for atleast 5 minute before you both start leaning in. Your faces are less than an inch apart before Rocky runs up and asks Ross to come help with their giant pit. Ross gives you an apologetic look before he glares at Rocky and follows him. You stare at where he was just standing for a minute. 'We were about to kiss. I haven't even known him a day and we just nearly kissed.' You stand there mentally trying to figure out how this is possible before Rydel snaps you out of it.

"Did you and Ross just nearly kiss?"

"I think." You say, really unsure if what just happened. Rydel squeals in happiness.

"Ross so likes you. Well all the boys have been drooling over you, except Riker, he's been drooling over your friend."

"Really?" You blush.

"Totally. But I can see you like Ross more than the others."

"Yeah." You smile and look over at Ross.

"Oh my stars, we need to get you two together like yesterday."

"How is that gonna work? I haven't even known him for 12 hours."

"I got an idea." Rydel whispers the plan in your ear and you nod in agreement.

"That might actually work."

"See. Now I'm gonna go tell my parents what's gonna happen so it'll work."

"Okay." Rydel runs over to Stormie and Mark and explains to them the plan. Stormie smiles and walks over to you and give you a hug.

"I hope everything works out for you two." She whispers in your ear before pulling back. Stormie walks back over to Mark and you go over and sit down on your beach towel. Rydel runs over to Jeanette and whispers the plan in her ear and see agrees too. She looks at you and gives you a thumbs up before going back to digging with the boys. You see Mark walk over to the boys and tell them that they're all going to the movies tonight except Ross. At first Ross complains about not getting to go, but then Jeanette offers to let him come hang out with you guys and he stops complaining. Ross gets up and walks over and sits down next to you.

"So my family kicked me out of movie night and your friend said I could hang with you guys, is that okay with you?"

"YES!" You blurt. You clear your throat. "I mean, yah, that's cool."

"I take it, you're happy about this."

"Maybe just a little." You say, your face showing how much of an understatement that was. You all hang out at the beach all day before you all pack up and Ross invites you and Jeanette over to his house. You all get there and everyone but you three go and get cleaned up before leaving to go to dinner and then the movie. Ross orders pizza for you all and you all play truth or dare until it gets there.

"Okay Ross, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You little pussy. Okay, truth... What's your opinion of y/n?"

"Ummm..." Ross nervously scratches the back of his head before answering. "She's really hot and amazing." He answers, staring down at his schools and blushing. You blush too.

"Okay Ross, your turn."

"Okay... Y/n, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, what do you think of me?" He stares at you, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"You're really sexy and sweet." You blush even redder. Before the game can continue, the doorbell rings. Ross gets up and answers it. The pizza guy is standing there. Ross pays for the pizzas and takes them from him. He brings them into the living room and he turns on the TV. You all eat pizza and watch some random show. Once you finish, Jeanette looks at the time.

"I better get home. Y/n, wanna come." You look at Ross and see him silently begging you to stay.

"I don't know..."

"I can give you a ride home later if you're unsure about that." Ross offers.

"Really?"

"Yah."

"Okay then, I'll hang out here a little longer. I'll text you later or tomorrow."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Ross, oh, and can you give Riker this?" She hands Ross a piece of paper with her hand a number on it and it even has a heart next to her name.

"Yah, I can do that."

"Okay. I'll see you around." Jeanette says before she leaves the house and goes home.

"Bye." You both say.

"So, we were about to do something earlier before Rocky interupted us."

"Really? What was that?" You ask innocently. You two stare into eachother's eyes before your eyes flick down to his lips then back up. Ross slowly leans in and you do too. Within a minute, your lips meet in a slow kiss. The kiss lasts for a couple minutes before you pull back when air becomes necessary. You two stare into eachother's eyes before leaning in and kissing again, this time more passionately. Ross licks your lower lip, asking for entry. You open your mouth and let Ross' tongue in to meet yours. You both moan as they dance together in your mouth. Ross gently starts pushing you down so that you're laying on the couch with him above you. You wrap your arms around his neck and pulls your hips up so you're completely against eachother . You run your hand over his muscular chest and moan when you feel his abs against your fingers. You feel just how heated everything has gotten when you feel Ross' boner against your hip. You pull back from the kiss and look down at it. Ross looks down too and blushes a sexy shade of red.

"Are we rushing this?" He said as he leans back to look at you. You stare at him and smile.

"I don't think we are." You pull him back down and kiss him before leaning your forehead against his.

"Do you think we're rushing?"

"No."

"Then we're going at just the right pace." You say before lean in again and capture his lips in a kiss deep. You run your hand down and palm Ross' boner through his swim trunks. He moans and bucks his hips up into your hand. Ross slides your bathing suit bottom off and you take the opportunity to slide his swim trunks off too. Ross climbs on top of you and runs his hands along your sides softly as he stares down at you in pure lust. He unties your bikini top and lifts it off you. He rolls his dick against your hip, before he moves it down and feels it touch your pussy. He sits up so he can line it up with your entrance and slowly pushes in. You pull him down and kiss him desperately as he thrusts slowly into you. He pulls out and thrusts in harder than before. He grabs your hips to steady himself. He builds a pace that starts moving the couch slightly with ever thrust. You thrust your head back against the armrest and he continues to pound into you. Ross leans down and sucks lightly on you collarbone as you clench your eyes shut from the pleasure running through you. You wrap your arms around Ross as you start kissing his shoulder lightly. He groans into your ear.

"I'm close."

"Me too." You say breathlessly. Ross kisses you desperately and moans into your mouth as he starts cumming in you. You start to cum just after him, clenching your eyes shut and accidently digging your nails into his back.. He thrusts into you hard and fast as he rides out his orgasm. He finishes his orgasm before he gently pulls out of you. He hovers above you and looks down at you as if you're an angel.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend if I ask?"

"Are you asking me now?"

"Yah."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Ross leans down and cuddles you until you realize his family will be home soon and this would be awkward to explain to them. You both quickly get dressed and watch a movie on the couch until they get home. You and Ross fell asleep all cuddled up half way through the movie. The Lynch's come home and Rydel, Stormie, and Mark walk into the living room. Rydel and Stormie go awww and Rydel also smirks, seeing her plan had worked by the barely noticeable from the darkness of the room, scratch marks on Ross' back. She takes a picture of you two asleep on the couch and posts it on Instagram with the caption.

Looks like Ross is off the market. Sorry R5Family.


	23. Rocky Oneshot 5

Fifth Rocky Oneshot

#Imagine you're married to Rocky. You two have been talking about having a child for a whole, but you were still deciding if you two were ready to become parents and take on that big responsiblity. You two had been discusising it for almost a year now and saving up your money so that when you two decide to have it, you'll be ready fiancially. You two have even started making a nursery for the baby. One night, after a really stressful day at work, you were laying in bed and Rocky walked in the room and laid on the bed behind you. He presses up against you and starts kissing your neck softly. A small whimper falls from your lips as you get slightly turned on. You turn around to look at Rocky. Rocky leans in and unexpectantly kisses you hard. You roll over on your back and Rocky gently climbs on top of you. You slowly start pulling Rocky's shirt up and over his head as the kiss heats up. Rocky's hands slide gently down your stomach before he grabs the bottom of your shirt takes off you. He pulls back and you both stare at eachother with lust blown eyes. You pull off your sweatpants as Rocky pulls off his jeans. You unhooks your bra and toss it to the ground. You both pull off eachother's underwear. Rocky settles himself between your legs and looks at you to lovingly. Rocky's lines his dick up and pushes the head of his dick into you. He slowly pushes all the way in and you both moan in pleasure. Rocky leans down to kiss you as he slowly pulls out then thrusts into your fast. He picks up a steady pace as he thrusts in and out of you. Your bed starts to creek with Rocky's thrusting. You grip the sheets in ecstasy. Rocky tries to be as gentle as possible. Rocky picks up a faster pace, thrusting with more focus into you. By the time you feel the edge nearing, all the stress from the day has washed away. Rocky gets faster as he tries to bring his orgasm faster. With one more fast thrust he cums hard into you. You moan and stare at Rocky as he cums. The sight of how Rocky looks when he cums was all you needed before you came too. You both ride out your orgasms then pause once your done to catch your breath. Rocky then pulls out of you and lays down. You roll over and cuddle up to his chest. He wraps his arm around you and kisses your head softly.

"Rocky?"

"Yah?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I think we're ready to be parents."

"Really?"

"Yah." You smile against his chest and you fall asleep. You wait 3 weeks before you send Rocky to the store to go get a pregnancy test. He goes and gets it and brings it to you. You take the test and it comes up negative. You sigh sadly and walk outside the bathroom to tell Rocky. He smirks at you.

"I guess we'll have to keep doing it until we make one then." He walks over to you and kisses you deeply. You moan into the kiss as you both wrap your arms around eachother. You two end up having sex again and you do what you did earlier. Rocky gets you another test and it comes up negative again. You groan in frustration. 'Why isn't this working?' You tell Rocky and he gives you a sad look before his smirk comes back and he attacks you again with his lips. He picks you up and toss's you gently on the bed. Rocky walks over to you and straddles your waist.

"This time, we're definitely making us a child." He says lustfully before undressing you and himself. You feel his hard, dick slide up against your leg as he grinds it down on you. You moan against his lips as you feel how hard his dick is. He lines it up with your pussy and thrusts into you hard and deep, making you scream in pleasure. He pulls out and slams back in. You reach up and tangle your fingers his his soft hair as you pull him in for a desperate kiss. He moans against your lips as you lightly pull on his hair. He thrusts hard and deep into you at a fast pace. You moans out

"I'm so close." Before you cum. Rocky isn't far behind you and soon he's cumming deep inside you. He pulls out of you and kisses you weakly as he catches his breath. Once he does, he rolls on top of you and kisses you again. "Ready for round two?" He asks. You stare up at him lovingly as you nod yes. You two have sex again and them you two fall asleep from how worked up you two got. You wait three weeks and take another test. You pick it up after the timer goes off and you smile at the test before you yell.

"Rocky! We're going to be parents!"


	24. Ryland Oneshot 5

Fifth Ryland Oneshot

#Imagine you and Ryland are dating. Every Friday, you two have a movie night. This week, it's Ryland's turn to pick the movie. You two watch it at your house since your parents go out every Friday night. You get home from school, change into a tanktop and sweatpants before doing your homework. You finish it pretty fast and then text Ryland to come over. You do downstairs and make popcorn and order a pizza while you wait for Ryland to get there. You walk into the living room and place the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table when the doorbell rings. You walk over to the door and answer it. You see Ryland's smiling face and you smile back at him.

"Hey baby." Ryland says.

"Hey." Ryland leans forward and captures your lips in a sweet kiss before walking into your house and heading towards the living room. You follow behind him and sit on the couch while he opens the DVD case in his hands and puts the movie in the DVD player. He grabs the remote and walks over to you.

"The pizza won't be here for a half an hour, so we can start the movie while we wait."

"Okay." The main menu pops up on the scream and you look at it before glaring at Ryland.

"You know I hate scary movies."

"But this one isn't that scary and it's really good." Ryland puts on his adorable puppy dog face that you can't say no to.

"Ugh fine, but if I get scared, you have to cuddle me."

"Fair enough." Ryland pushes play on the remote and the opening credits start. You watch the movie for a couple minutes and it's already getting scary. You start getting a little scared and Ryland wraps his arm around you protectively. The doorbell rings and you nearly shit yourself. Meanwhile, Ryland is sitting there laughing at you. You calm down a little and smack his chest lightly before getting up and going to go get the door. You open it and the pizza man is standing there. You pay for the pizza and walk in to the living room with it. You and Ryland start eating it while going back to watching the movie. You two finish eating about half way through the movie and you cuddle up to Ryland again. The end of the movie comes and you're terrified.

"I hate you." You say, shaking with fear.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was! They ate her alive!"

"Other than that, it wasn't that scary."

"Yeah it was." You cross your arms over your chest and pout.

"Okay, I'm sorry I picked a scary movie."

"Next week, you have to watch a chick flick." You say evilly. Ryland groans in slight annoyance.

"Okay. I'm going to the bathroom." Ryland gets up and goes to the bathroom while you start cleaning up the mess you two made. You bring the popcorn bowl into the kitchen and set it down on the counter. You put the leftover pizza in the fridge and go back to the popcorn. You bring it towards the trash when you feel two fingers jab your sides. You scream and jump in fear as the leftover popcorn, along with the bowl, flies start glare at Ryland before pouting again and walk upstairs, to your room. Ryland chases after you and walks into your room. You're sitting on the bed pouting. Ryland walks over to you and sits next to you.

"I'm sorry y/n. I didn't think it would scare you that much."

"First you scare me with the movie, then you actually scare me. That wasn't cool."

"I'm sorry." Ryland gently starts kissing your shoulder.

"Saying your sorry isn't good enough." You say, letting out a breathy moan. Ryland starts kissing up to your neck and you tilt your head to give him more access. He starts sucking on it lights and you bite your lip, trying to keep a moan in. His hands grip the back of your tanktop and he pulls it up and off you. He tosses it to the floor and continues kissing up your neck until he reaches your jaw. He kisses all the way to you lips and turns you so you two can kiss properly. You wrap your arms around him and start rolling his shirt up. You get the end of it in your hands and pull back from the kiss to pull it over his head. You toss it behind you before wrapping your arms around his again and running your hands over his muscular back. Ryland pushes you down and climbs on top of you, straddling your waist. You pull him down for a deep kiss. You then start kissing his jaw slowly working your way to his neck, then sucking down on his collarbone. Ryland reaches his head around to starts kissing your neck lightly again. You reach your hand down and unbutton and unzip his pants before pulling them off completely. Ryland pushes your sweatpants down your hips and off. Ryland grind his hips down on you, causing you both to moan. Ryland dips his hands and slips your underwear. He reaches under you and unhooks your bra, pulling it off, and throwing it on the ground. You push Rylands boxers off as he kisses lower on your chest. Ryland looks up at you before he linings himself up with your pussy and pushes slowly into you. You both groan in pleasure as you feel Ryland entering you. Once he's all the way in you, he slowly pulls out and thrusts fast into you. He slowly builds a pace and the only sounds you hear are both your moans of pleasure. He leans down and kisses you while he continues to thrust deep into you. You both feel the edge building. You pull Ryland down and kiss him desperately as the edge nears. You both release at the same time, coming completely undone. Ryland pulls out of you and lays sweatily next to you. You cuddle into his chest, staring up at him lovingly.

"I'm really sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, you're forgiven." And you two quickly get up and get dressed before going back to cuddling and eventually falling asleep, wrapped in eachother's arms.


	25. Ellington Oneshot 5

Fifth Ellington Oneshot

#imagine you're sitting at home, in your kitchen. Your mom is nagging you about how you don't do anything.

"Y/n, if you won't do any sports, you have to atleast play an instrument. You have until the end of the week to choose. Once you decide, let me know and I'll find someone to teach you how to play it."

"Ugh fine!" You grumble. You leave the kitchen and storm up to your room. 'Why can't she see I like being lazy?' You lay on your bed and try to figure out what instrument you'll deal with learning to play. You think about it for a while before a smirk forms on your face. You decide that you'll learn to play the drums and your mom will be so annoyed by how loud it is that she'll leave you alone. You get up and run downstairs.

"MOM! Mom! Where are you?" You says as you search her office and the kitchen.

"I'm in the laundry room. What do you want?" You hear her call back.

"I decided what instrument I'm gonna play." You says as you walk into the laundry room.

"Oh, what instrument?"

"Drums." You say with an innocent but serious face.

"Really?"

"Yah."

"Okay, we'll go get you a drum set this weekend."

"Okay." You walk out of the laundry room and back to your room. You pull out your laptop and start scrolling through twitter for a while until dinner time. Your parents and you eat dinner peacefully and then you go upstairs and take a shower. You get out and go to bed. The next day, you wake up to your alarm and roll out of bed. You get ready for school, wearing your usual clothes. You do all your usual morning stuff before going down to eat breakfast. You make two pieces of toast and pull some jelly on it before you run out and start your car. You pull out of your driveway and drive to your friend, Lecx's house to pick her up and drive to school.

"So your mom is forcing you to learn how to play an instrument?"

"Yah, it sucks."

"Well what instrument did you pick?"

"Drums."

"Really?"

"Yah, I figure after about a week, my mom will get annoyed by how loud it is that she won't want all the noise and she'll let me stop."

"Good plan."

"Yah, but she's getting me a drum instructor and I'll have to have 4 lessons a week with them."

"Oh that stinks. Maybe it'll be someone your age. Maybe even a cute guy." You pull into the school parking lot and park your car before getting out and heading towards the school, Lecx following beside you.

"Yah hopefully."

"Look on the bright side, if your plan works, you'll only have to see him 4 times and that'll be it."

"Good point, well I gotta get to class, I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, see ya." And with that, you two parted and walked to your different classes. You sat in the back and tried to focus, but your were too bored to actually pay attention. The rest of the week passes by pretty fast and next thing you know, it's Saturday. Your mom walks into your room on Saturday morning and wakes you up.

"Y/n, get up, we're going to the instrument store." She says softly as she shakes you slightly. You groan and turn your head away from yours as you try to continue sleeping.

"Come on, wake up." She says, this time more forceful.

"I don't wanna." You groan again.

"Either get up or I'm taking your laptop and phone away."

"Ugh fine, I'm awake." You grumble as you sit up and rub the sleep from your eyes.

"Okay, get dressed, we're leaving in 15 minutes." You groan to acknowledge that you heard her before she leaves and you get out of bed. It's the weekend so you just throw on an old shirt, a sweatshirt, and some sweatpants before putting on your uggs and heading downstairs. Your mom hands you a bagel and you eat it on the way to the store. You walk into the store and start looking at the different colored drum sets they have. You spot a pink set with little frogs on it and decide on that one. You mom tells one of the employees and they go into the back an come back with a big box that has the set in it. Your mom pays for it and you both carry it into the back of her truck. You both get in and drive home. You carry it inside and up to your room.

"Do you want help setting it up?"

"No I can do it."

"Okay, let me know if you do need anything."

"Okay." You mom leaves and you open the big box and start taking everything out of it. You get the instruction manual and start assembling it. In about 2 hours, you have it set up and you smile at your accomplishment.

"Y/n, I forgot to tell you, I found you an instructor and you'll be meeting him in 2 hours." Your mom yells up to you.

"Okay." You yell back. You sit on the little drum stool and look at your new drums. You stare at it for a little before your phone buzzes and you walk over to your bed and see what it is. You see you got a Facebook friend request from someone named Ellington Ratliff. You unlock your phone and see who it is. You see that they go to your high school and you decide to add him. A second later, you get a message from your new Facebook friend. You open it and see:

*(Ellington) (You)*

Hey

Hi

Your mom asked me to be your drumming instructor and I thought it would be cool if we got to talk before the first lesson.

Oh you're my new drumming instructor? I thought she was gonna get me some old dude or something, but I'm glad she picked someone my age.

Nope, I'm not old. :)

Yah, so I saw it says you go to my school, but I've never seen you around. Why's that?

Because I'm in the advanced program and I'm a grade ahead of you.

Oh

Yeah. I gotta go do chores before the lesson, I'll see you in about an hour an a half at the studio your mom said to meet at. Ttyl.

Okay, see you then. Bye

Bye

You lock your phone and turn on your laptop and play some random computer games for a while.

"Y/n, time to go meet your instructor." Your mom yells up to you.

"Okay one second." You yell back, finishing up your game before heading downstairs. You get in the car and your mom drops you off at the studio. You walk inside and she drives off. The guy who messaged you on Facebook is sitting in the corner on his phone. You walk over to him and he looks up at you.

"Y/n?"

"Ellington?"

"Yah, but you can call me Ell or Ratliff if you want."

"Okay. So where are we going to learn?"

"This way." Ell starts walking towards a room and you follow behind him. You walk in and see two sets of drums, one red one and one green one. You both head towards the green one and laugh as you both stand there.

"You can use this one if you want." He says.

"Thanks." You sit on the stool and Ell walks over to the red one and sits down.

"So first off, the basics. Hold the drumsticks like this so that you wrist doesn't have as much pressure. It'll make your are go dead."

"Okay." You pick up the sticks and hold them as Ell did.

"Now a simple beat to start off." Ell starts off with a, what looked simple, beat. You go and try to copy him but you mess up a couple times. You try again and after 4 tries, you finally get it.

"Okay, now I'm gonna show you how to do different technics with the cymbals. Repeat after me." Ell hits the cymbals lightly and you try it, but hit them way too hard.

"Oops." You say, slightly embarrassed.

"It alright, here let me help." Ell gets up and walks over to you. He walks behind you and wraps his wrap around you slightly. He grabs your arms and guides them so that your hitting them correctly. You blush slightly has you feel his chest against your back and his strong hands grabbing your arms. You take a deep breath through your nose and smell his cologne. 'Omg he smells so good.' You think to yourself. He let's go of you and let's you try in your own. You do it correctly and Ell pats your shoulder congratulatorily before walking back over to his drum set. All too soon, you lesson ends and you go wait for your mom.

*incoming text from Mom*

Last minute conference call, it'll be a while before I can come get you.

You groan and sit down against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Ell asks.

"My mom got caught in a conference call and now I'm stuck here until she's done."

"I could give you a ride home, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yah." He says with an honest smile.

"Thanks." You get up and follow Ell to his car. You tell him where to go and your two get to know eachother on the ride there. Ell pulls into your driveway and you exchange cellphone numbers before you thank him again and get out. You walk inside and lay on your bed. Your weekend passes by fast and it's Monday morning. You follow everything as usual and go pick up Lecx.

"Hey." She says as she gets in.

"Hey."

"So how was drum lessons?"

"Fun."

"And how was the instructor? Was he cute? Is he legal?"

"Oh my god, he was so hot, and no he's no legal, he's a year older."

"Really? So he's still in high school?"

"Yah. He goes to our school actually."

"OMG what's his name?"

"Ellington Ratliff."

"I've heard the name, but never seen him."

"Yah, well I called dibs so you can't have him."

"Fine." Lecx said, starting to pout. The day drags through and you thank god that the bell rang for lunch. You go to lunch and you, Lecx and Ell eat lunch together. You all get to know eachother pretty well. You guys go back to class and afterwards you go to the studio to meet Ell for your next lesson. You get there before Ell and you decide to go in an practice. Ell walks in and watches you, a look of amusement on his face. You stop for a second and Ell starts clapping. You jump and accidently punch yourself in the face and fall over.

"Shit." You groan in pain.

"OMG y/n, are you okay?" Ell said, rushing over to you and bending done. He takes your head and rests it in his lap as he stares down at you with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." You look up and your eyes meet his. You two stare at eachother for a minute. you think he's going to kiss you, but he gets up and helps you up before walking over to his drumset. You see a faint blush on the back of his neck and you blush alittle too. You sit at your drumset and you get half way through the lesson.

"Hey Ell?"

"Yah?"

"Did you want to kiss me earlier?"

"What?"

"I asked, did you want to kiss me earlier, when I punched myself in the face?"

"Why do you ask?" He ask nervously.

"Because I was getting that from you but I wasn't sure. And I kinda wanted to kiss you too." You blush a deep red.

"Really?"

"Yeah." You get up from your drumset and walked over to him. You sit on his lap and kiss him lightly while wrapping your arms around his neck. You deepen the kiss and start making out with Ell until you're other lightheaded from lack of air.

"I really want you right now." You whisper against Ell's lips.

"Me too."

"Do you wanna?"

"Oh yes." He launches his head forward and captured your lips again in a very heated kiss. You both shed off your coats as you kiss. Ell picks you up and gently lays you on the ground. You and him both kick off your shoes and socks before you two start kissing again. Ell straddles your waist and grinds his hips down against yours. It's your turn to groan in pleasure as he continues to grind against you. Ell pulls off his shirt and you take time to stare at his toned and hairless chest. You start to tugging on your shirt and pull it up, over your head. Ell stare down at you lustfully before he reaches under you and unhooks your bra. He pulls it off you and stares down at your boobs. He leans down and kisses one slowly. You tilt you head back in pleasure as he softly covers you boob with light, soft kisses before moving to the other. He leans his head up and kisses you again desperately. You reach your hands down to unbutton and unzip Ell's pants, you get them undone and push them down, off his legs. Ell unbuckled your belt before undoing your pants and pushing them off. You both push off your underwear and once off, Ell starts grinding his boner against your pussy. You both moan loudly in pleasure, glad the room is sound proof so nobody could hear what you two were doing. Ell leans up enough to line himself up with your pussy before he gently pushes into you. You feel him enter you and you groan in pleasure as you pull him down to kiss him. You throw your arms to the ground and dig your nails into the carpet as he pushes all the way in you. He pulls out slowly and then thrusts back in with a little more speed. You hold him tightly as he gains a pace, thrusting into you gently, but hard and deep. You push back against him and groan in pleasure as your hips meet. You both get a layer of sweat on you as you continue to thrust against eachother. The only sound in to room was your moans and the sound of Ell's balls slapping against your ass. You feel the edge nearing and can tell Ell is close too. A couple more thrusts and you cum. Your eyes clench shut as you throw your head back on the ground. You moan in pleasure as you cum at the same time as Ell. He stay there, deep inside you as he fills you with his cum. You both come down from your highs and stare at eachother lovingly before he pulls out of you slowly.

"So, we should probably get back to the lesson."

"Or we could spend the rest of the time cuddling?"

"Or we could do that." Ell lays down on the ground and you cuddle into his chest. You two eventually have to get up and go home. Ell asked you to be his girlfriend before you left and of course you said yes. You actually did keep playing the drums with Ell teaching you. You keep at it for several months and soon you're better than Ell. Although everytime you say it, Ell fucks you until you shut up about it. I don't think you'll ever stop talking about it though. ;)


	26. Ellington Oneshot 5 Rewritten

Fifth Ellington Oneshot (rewritten)

#Imagine you and your mom are in the kitchen arguing.

"Since you do not do any sport, you will learn to play an instrument. You have until the end of the week to decide what instrument and then this weekend we will go to the store and get it and also get you an instructor. Okay?"

"Ugh fine." You groan in anger. You march up to your room and plop down on your bed. You start to think about what instrument you can play that will really irritate your mom. After a couple minutes of thinking, you think of an instrument and an evil smirk forms on your face. You run downstairs and yell.

"MOM! Mom! Where are you?" You look in the living room and then the kitchen when you hear her yell back.

"I'm in the laundry room." You walk into the laundry room and see your mom putting the clothes that were in the washing machine into the dryer.

"I decided what instrument I wanna play."

"Oh. And what instrument is that?"

"I wanna play drums." You blurt out with a completely innocent tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, we'll go get you a drumset this weekend."

"Okay." You go back upstairs and do random stuff on your phone before your mom calls you down for dinner. You set your phone down and go have dinner. You go back upstairs once you're done and you take a shower and check Facebook for a while until you eventually fall asleep. You wake up and it's Friday morning. You roll out of bed and get ready for school today. You get all ready and have breakfast before going out to your car and text your friend Lecx, letting her know that you're on your way to her house. You drive her to school every morning. you get there and she's waiting outside on her front lawn for you. She gets in.

"Hey." She says as she buckles her seatbelt.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much, what about you?"

"Praying this week won't end."

"Why?" Lecx looks at your confused.

"My mom is making me learn to play and instrument and we're going to get it this weekend."

"Oh well what instrument did you pick?"

"Drums."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured my mom would get annoyed by the loud banging within a week and I wouldn't have to play it again."

"Oh."

"Although my mom is getting me an instructor and I'm not looking forward to that."

"Who knows? He could be cute. Drums are always really cute."

"Hopefully, if my mom doesn't get some old guy to teach me."

"You never know." You pull into the parking lot of school and park in your usual spot before you both get out and walk into the school. You and Lecx talk for a little before you have to go to your each individual classes. You say goodbye and got your seperate ways. The day drags on slowly, but eventually it ends. You drive Lecx home because heading back to your house. You do your homework and eat dinner before going to bed early. The next day rolls around at you're woken up around 8:30 in the morning by your mom.

"Y/n, wake up, we're going to go get your drumset." You groan and roll away from her, not waking up.

"Come on, get up, we're leaving in half an hour." You pull your pillow over your head, hoping your mom will take the hint to leave you alone. She doesn't. She instead grabs the pillow and smacks you in the head with it before putting it on the floor. You jump up and glare at her.

"Okay fine! I'm up." You grumble angrily. Your mom leaves and you get dressed in a plain Tshirt, sweatpants, sweatshirt, and your uggs. 'I'm not seeing anyone important today anyways.' You think to yourself. You go downstairs and your mom hands you a bagel as she tells you to go to the car. You both get in and you eat while on the way to the instrument store. You get there and you walk in, heading straight for the drum section. You see a pink drum set with little frogs on it and decide on that one. Your mom asks one of the employees if you can get it. He goes into the back area and comes back with another worker, both carrying a huge box. Your mom pays for it and you and her place it in the back of your mom's truck. You both get in and drive home. You both go get it out of the back and carry it inside and up to your room with a little difficulty. You eventually get it up to your room and you open the box.

"Need any help setting it up?"

"Nope, I can do it."

"Okay, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Oh and you have your first lesson in 4 hours."

"Okay." Your mom leaves and you start setting it up. In about 2 hours you get it set up and you sit on the little stool, admiring your work when you phone buzzes from your bed. You walk over to it and see that you have a Facebook notification. You unlock your phone and see it's a new friend request from some guy named Ellington Ratliff. You see he goes to your school and you reluctantly accept it. Not ever a minute later, you get a message from him.

(Ellington)(You)

Hey

Hi

I'm your new drum instructor. Your mom told me I should talk to you before our lesson so we get to know eachother.

Oh

Yah, well I'm Ellington, but you can call me Ell.

Okay, I'm Y/n.

I saw that you go to my school, why haven't I seen you before?

I'm in the advanced program and I'm also a year above you.

Oh.

Yeah.

I gotta do my chores before the lesson. I'll see you later.

Okay, see you at the studio.

You lock your phone and go downstairs to do your chores. You finish them with 5 minutes to spare. Your mom tells you to get ready and you run upstairs to grab your phone and then head down to her car. She drives you to the studio and drops you off before driving back home. You walk in and see a guys sitting against the wall, staring at him phone. He looks just like Ellington from his Facebook picture. You watch over to him and say hi. He looks up from his phone and smiles.

"Hey." He says happily. "Ready to go start?"

"Yeah." You follow behind Ell into a somewhat big room with 2 drumsets opposite eachother. There's a red one and a green one. You head for the red one while Ell goes to the green one. Ell starts off showing you the basics and you have a little trouble keeping up. He gets up and walks over to you, grabbing your forearms lightly and guiding them. He is so close that you can feel his breathing on your neck and his chest lightly pressed against your back. You let him guide your arms while you try not to get distracted by him, after all, he is pretty hot. All too soon the lesson ends. You check your phone and see a text from your mom saying she'll be late to pick you. You sigh and go sit against the wall while you wait. Ell looks over at you with a sad face.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom's gonna be late picking me up so I'm stuck here."

"Oh. I could give you a ride if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Ell helps you off the floor and you follow him to his car. You get in and tell him where to go, getting to know eachother as you drive there. You get there and thank Ell. You exchange numbers before you get out and go inside while Ell takes off towards his house. You spend the rest of the weekend texting Ell and Lecx, and practicing. Monday rolls around way too fast and you get up and do your usual stuff. You go pick up Lecx and tell her all about Ell on your way to school. You didn't fail to mention several times how hot and sweet he was. You both split in the halls and go to your classes. At lunch, you, Lecx, and Ell sit together and eat. You all get along great until the bell rings and you all have to go back to class. After school ends, you drop Lecx off at home before driving to the studio to meet up with Ell for your next lesson. You get there and walk in, noticing Ell wasn't there yet. You walk over to your drums and start practicing. You get a good rhythm going when Ell walks silently into the room. You don't notice him standing in the doorway, leaning against it as he stares at you. You stop and Ell starts clapping. You jump and scream alittle before tossing the drumsticks in the air and one of them lands on your head.

"Ow." You say as your rub the hurt area.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd scare you."

"It's okay. How long have you been standing there?"

"About 2 minutes."

"Oh." Ell walks over to his drums and you start the lesson. The entire time you're too distracted from staring at Ell and eventually Ell catches on.

"Well you can continue to check me out or you can come over here and tell me what you're thinking." You flush a deep red and look down at your hands.

"Y/n, come here." You get up and walk over to Ell. Ell pats his lap, signaling for you to sit down on it. You shyly sit down on his lap.

"Is there something your not telling me y/n?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me."

"I don't wanna." You say like a stubborn three year old trying to refuse to take their medicine.

"Tell me." Ell says a little more forcefully.

"Fine. I like you Ell, like a lot. You're really hot, and sexy, and sweet, and..." You were cut off by Ell leaning forward and kissing you. You sit their shocked for a second before wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him back. After a minute you both pull back.

"That's exactly how I feel about you." He says with a smile. You go aww and blush slightly.

"So do you wanna continue the lesson or do you wanna do something else." You blush.

"What's the something else?"

"This." Ell leans forward and kisses you again. You moan slightly against his lips and everything changes from there. You two start kissing more heatedly as you and him both kick off your shoes and socks. You and him start grinding into eachother and moan as you both get more turned on. Ell puts his hands under you to support you as he stands up and lays you gently on the ground. He climbs on top of you and starts kissing you against. Ell straddles your waist and grinds his hips hard into yours. You groan in pleasure as he continues to grind against you. Ell pulls off his shirt and you take time to stare at his toned chest. You start to pull up on your shirt and pull it over your head. Ell stares down at you lustfully before he reaches under you and unhooks your bra. Ell leans down and kisses your neck softly while he runs his hands softly over your stomach. You tilt you head back in pleasure and thread your fingers through his soft hair. He kisses down your chest to your stomach until he reaches your belly button. He then leaves a trail of kisses from your belly button up to your neck, before he leans over and kisses you on the mouth hungrily. You reach your hands down to unbutton and unzip Ell's pants, you get them undone and push them down, off his legs. Ell unbuttons your skinny jeans before pushing them off with a little difficulty from how tight they are. You both push off your underwear and once off, Ell starts grinding his crotch against your pussy. You both moan loudly in pleasure, thanking the sound proof room so that nobody could hear your two. Ell moves his dick enough to line himself up with your pussy before he gently pushes into you. You feel him enter you and you groan in pleasure as you pull him down to kiss him. He pushes in all the way before he pulls out slowly and then thrusts back in with a little more speed. You hold him tightly as he gains a pace, thrusting into you gently, but hard and deep. You throw your arms down to the ground and dig your nails into the carpet as you groan in pleasure while he fucks you. You both moan in pleasure at the same time as you push your hips against his. You feel the edge nearing and can tell Ell is close too. A couple more thrusts and you cum. Your eyes clench shut as you throw your head back. Your moans of pleasure mixing together as Ell starts to cums with you. Ell thrusts into you lazily as he rides out his orgasm. He eventually runs out of cum, but stays in you, staring lustfully down at you. He slowly pulls out of you as both try to catch your breath. You pull Ell down and start to cuddle him, ignoring the fact that you're cuddling on the ground without any clothes on.

"Is that it for today?" He asks. You cuddle into his chest and nod yes as you take the rest of the lesson to just cuddle. Eventually it's time to go and you both get up and get dressed. You start heading for the door when Ell calls for you.

"Hey wait a second."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." You two kiss one last time before heading to your individual cars. Maybe you won't give up on learning to play the drums after all.


	27. Ross Oneshot 6

Sixth Ross Oneshot

#imagine you're packing. This weekend, you and your boyfriend, Ross, are going camping. You pack all your clothes for the weekend along with everything you need like bug spray and marshmallows and a toothbrush, etc. You finish packing and bring your bags downstairs and put them in the car. Ross comes from the backyard and slides the folded up tent into the car. You two finish getting everything you need before getting in the car. Ross drives and your two spend the next 2 hours driving to the camp site. You get there and get out. As you two stretch your legs, you admire the beauty of the area. The freshly cut, green grass; the beautiful lake with the sun reflecting off it, causing it to shimmer, the scarse amount of noise, and the small hint of pint smell in the air. You and Ross start unpacking the car and setting everything up. Ross sets up the tent, then unrolls the sleeping bags. He unzips one and puts it all flat on the ground before unzipping the other and laying it ontop of the first one. He puts the pillows in between them. Meanwhile, you go get some wood for the fire for later. You wander around for about an hour, getting a bunch of firewood before carrying it back. You get back to your spot and you and Ross go for a hike. You wander around the campground for a while until it starts getting dark. You head back and start a fire up to cook dinner. Ross sets up a log for you two to sit on while you cook your food. Once it's cooked, you two eat happily.

"Wanna go swimming in the lake?" Ross asked as he takes the last bite of his food.

"Sure." Ross goes into the tent and changes while you finish your food. Ross gets out and you go in and change into your bathing suit. You walk out and hear a whistle.

"You look really hot in that." Ross compliments.

"Thanks." You say with a blush. You start running towards the lake, Ross in tow. You get in the water and start running until you can can barely feel the ground under your feet. Ross catches up to you and tackles you. You go under the water and come up, glaring at Ross. Ross smiles at you innocently like he didn't just tackle you. You splash him and he looks at you, a fake offended expression on his face.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"You know very well why I did that." Ross walks over to you and wraps his arms around you. Ross leans down and kisses you softly for a second before pulling back. He pushes a stray piece of hair out of your face before staring lovingly into your eyes. Ross leans in and kisses you again, this time more passionately. The kiss turns more heated as he wiggles his tongue into your mouth to deepen the kiss. You put your hands on the back of his neck and pull him closer. Ross puts his hands on the back of your thighs and pulls them forward, silently telling you to wrap your legs around his waist. You wrap them around his waist and he starts walking towards the shore. He carries you over to the fire and sits down on the log, placing you on his lap. You two make out next to the fire for a while as you two dry off from it's heat. You feel Ross get hard under your thigh and you moan against his mouth. Ross picks you up bridal style and carries you into the tent and places you gently on the sleeping bags. He climbs on you an kisses you again desperately. Ross grinds his pelvis down against yours and a moan escapes from both of your mouths. You wrap your arms around his and run your hands over exposed, toned skin of his back. Ross reaches behind you and unhooks your bikini top. He pulls it off and tosses it somewhere in the tent. He continues to grind his dick against your hips as he kisses down to your collarbone and bites down on the sensitive skin. You throw your head back in pleasure, your back arching. You moves your hands down and start pushing Ross's swimtrunks off. Ross reaches down and pushes your bikini bottom down and pulls it off. Ross grinds his dick against your pussy and you both moan loudly in pleasure. He sits up enough to line himself up with your pussy and he pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt you. He feel him enter you and you groan in pleasure as you pull him down to kiss him. He pauses for a second and stays there for a little, letting you adjust, before you tell him to move. He slowly pulls out and slams back in. He gains a pace, thrusting into you gently, but hard and deep. You grip the sleeping bag in pleasure as he fucks you senseless. Ross continues to thrust into you a couple more times gently, feeling his orgasm nearing and you feeling yours too. He thrusts in one more time, really hard and cums at the same time as you. You both scream out eachother's names as you cum. Ross pulls out and lowers himself down on the sleeping bag as you both try to catch your breath. You cuddling into Ross as enjoy your blissed out feeling.

"I love you y/n." Ross says against your hair.

"I love you too." You say as you plant light kisses on his chest. You two send the rest of your trip goofing around and having sex before it's time to go back. You pack up everything and drive home. 'This weekend couldn't have gone more perfect.' You think to yourself as you leave the campground and head home.


	28. Rocky Oneshot 6

Sixth Rocky Oneshot

#Imagine you and your boyfriend, Jack, are walking to your car after a lovely date. He had a couple beers so he's a pretty drunk. You didn't drink because you were driving. You get to your car and you walk over to your door and Jack stops you from getting in. You turn around and look at him curiously. As soon as you turn around, he presses you up against your car and starts kissing your neck harshly. You can smell the alcohol on his breath and you push him back slightly.

"Jack no." You say softly but firmly.

"Why not?" He slurs.

"Because you're drunk."

"No I'm not." He says pressing up against you again and holding your arms down.

"Yes you are, now stop!" You say, struggling to get him off you. You see someone appear out of the corner of your eye and next thing you know, Jack isn't touching you. You look down and see him on the ground with another guy staring down at him.

"The lady said stop." The unknown man says angrily.

"This is none of your business." Jack shoots back.

"It is my business if you're forcing yourself on someone who doesn't want you."

"She wants me, she wouldn't be my girlfriend if she didn't want me."

"Well after the way you just treated me, maybe I won't be your girlfriend anymore." You shoot back. Jack slowly gets back on his feet and stands infront of the mystery guy.

"This is your fault!" He yells in the mystery guys face before punching him hard. Jack angrily walks away muttering curses while you walk up to the mystery guy who's now clutching his face. You see blood coming down from his nose and you panic. You open your car door and reach under the seat where you keep a first aid kit. You pull out some gauze and hand it to the guy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. You really didn't have to get involved." You say as you help wipe up some of the blood.

"I know, but I wanted to. My best friend was raped when she was younger and since then, I try as much as I can to help others."

"Aww well I could have handled it. Thanks though."

"Anytime."

"Do you wanna maybe come back to my place? I could help you clean up alittle. It's the least I could do..." You pause, realizing you don't know his name.

"Rocky." He finishes for you. "And you are?"

"Y/n."

"Well, y/n, I'd appreciate the help. Thank you." You help him into the car before getting in yourself and starting it. You drive home and help him inside, sitting him on the couch while you get some stuff for his nose. You go into your bathroom and grab all the stuff you need, along with a wet wash cloth to help clean up the blood. You walk back into the living room and start cleaning up his face. You work fast and Rocky stares at you. You finish and lower your hand and look straight into Rocky's eyes. Your faces are really close, close enough that if you leaned forward just a little, you'd be kissing him. You quickly snap out of it and lean away from Rocky so that you're sitting up straight. Rocky blinks a couple times before looking at you and blushing slightly.

"So... Y/n, would you maybe wanna go get dinner sometime, that is if you want. You don't have to." Rocky starts rambling and you can tell he's being cautious because of what just happened with you and Jack.

"Rocky." You say to get him to stop talking. He shuts up and looks at you, waiting to see what you say.

"I'd love to have dinner with you. How about tomorrow at 7, here?"

"Sounds great." He smiles.

"Perfect. Do you like Chinese food?" "I love Chinese food!" He says happily. Rocky looks at the time and frowns.

"I gotta get home and feed my dog." "Oh, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks, but I can just call a cab."

"No, you saved me, so I wanna help you in any way I can."

"Okay, if you insist." You nod and grab you keys, you both get back into your car and Rocky tells you where to go. You get there and he smiles at you.

"Thank you for helping with my nose and for the ride."

"It was nothing, but thank you for saving me from Jack."

"It was no problem, glad I could help you." Rocky gets out and you smile as you watch him walk into his house. You drive home and go to bed, a content smile on your face. You wake up the next morning and get ready for the day. You start cleaning up your house until lunch time. You eat a light lunch before you go out and get a chocolate cake for tonight's dessert. You get home and out it in the fridge before you start reading a book to pass the time. You read until the sun starts to set. You rush upstairs shower. You get out dry off before grabbing your bathrobe and walking into your closet to pick out a nice outfit for your date. After about 10 minutes of looking, you find it and start to get dressed. You fix your hair for going downstairs and getting a blanket to put right infront of your fireplace. You order the Chinese food and light the fireplace before turning on the TV and waiting for Rocky. After a couple minutes, the doorbell rings and you turn the TV off before going to answer it. It was Rocky. You open the door and smile as he's standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey." He says coolly.

"Hi." You blush.

"Here, these are for you." You smile even bigger as he moves them closer to you for you to take. You grab them and smell them before letting Rocky in.

"They're so pretty, thank you. I'll go put these in a vase. You can go sit in the living room. The food hasn't gotten here yet."

"Okay." He calls back as he walks in the living room. You find a vase and fill it with water before putting the flowers in them and put them on the table. You step back and admire them before the doorbell rings again. You walk to the door and open it to reveal a delivery man. You pay for the food and he hands you it. You walk back into the kitchen to grab some forks before joining Rocky in the living room and sitting on the blanket. You motion for him to come join you and he does. You take out the food and you two start talking, getting to know eachother. You both finish and Rocky helps you take care of the food containers. You get out the chocolate cake and cut out a big piece for you two to share. You grab 2 forks and walk back into the living room.

"Is that cake?" Rocky asks with wide, excited eyes. You nod and a smirk forms on Rocky's face.

"Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Like a secret game." You look at him with a confused expression and he starts to explain.

"Basically, one of us asks the other a question, and then the other one answers. If they give a good answer, they get a fork full of cake, if they don't give a good answer, they don't get cake. And we just switch off."

"Sounds interesting, I'm in."

"Okay, you first." Rocky says.

"Umm..." You pause to think of something to ask. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"I like playing guitar and writing and producing songs."

"Oh nice." You cut off a piece of cake and feed it to Rocky. He chews it before asking you.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"5."

"Would I be included in one of those?"

"Yeah." Rocky smiles and feeds you a piece of cake, with you accept happily.

"Okay, what's your favorite movie?"

"That's like an impossible question. I can't pick one."

"You have to answer it."

"I can't."

"Okay, no cake for you." You giggle. After a couple questions, you get some cake on your face.

"Hey, you got something." Rocky says. "Where?"

"Here I got it." Rocky licks the pad of his thumb and runs it over your cheek, getting the cake off. His hand lingers there longer than it should and Rocky starts staring into your eyes. Your eyes lock with his and you both start leaning closer to eachother. After what felt like hours, your lips meet in a passionate kiss. They kiss quickly turns heated and Rocky lays you down. He tugs at your shirt and pulls it off you. Rocky gently runs his hands over your soft torso and you moan into his mouth. He kisses down your jaw until he reaches your neck. He sucks on it lightly as he reaches under you and unhooks your bra. He slide it off tosses it towards the couch. He whispers in your ear.

"Are you sure about this?" You nod and reach your hands to start unbuttoning his shirt. You push it off his shoulders and tosses it somewhere before pulling off his undershirt. He goes back to you and slides you pants and underwear off. You unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants and he pulls them off along with his boxers. He climbs back on you and kisses you softly. He leans back and looks at you while he lines himself up with your pussy. He moves his hips forward slowly and you moan. You grip the blanket as he slides all the way in.

"Rocky, please move." You breathe out.

"Okay." And with that he pulls out and thrusts back in alittle harder. You groan in pleasure as he repeats, gradually getting harder and build a pace and it isn't enough for you.

You wrap your legs around Rocky's waist and with that he started going faster. He moves his hips in a hard, fast motion. Rocky thrusts into you at a pleasurable pace. You both feel your orgasms nearing but keep going. Rocky leans in and kisses you as he starts to cum. He moans into your mouth as he rides out his orgasm. You groan in pleasure and cum too. You pull Rocky as close to you as you can as you both release. You both finish breathlessly and Rocky pulls out of you, laying down next to you. You two stare lovingly at eachother before you get up and grab the extra blanket and pillows on the couch and bring them back to Rocky. You hand Rocky the pillows while you unfold the blanket and wrap it around your two. You cuddle up into his chest and you both fall asleep, happy in eachother's arms.


	29. Ellington Oneshot 6

Sixth Ellington Oneshot

#Imagine you're at the park. It's a beautiful, sunny day. You and your dog, Daisy are messing around, playing frisbee and just goofing off. You've had Daisy since she was just a little tiny puppy and she's your best friend. Daisy starts chasing you playfully and you laugh as you run away from her. You look behind you and smile at her when you run into something. Well actually, you run into someone. You both fall to the ground, you landing ontop of said person.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" You say with concern in your voice. You look down and your eyes land on a gorgeous pair of brown eyes staring back at you. You lay there ontop of him for a minute, just staring at eachother before you snap back into reality. He snaps back after the eye contact is broken.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He said coolly. You start to get up off him, then reach your hand down to help him up. You both get on your feet and your dog comes running up to you and nudges your leg, looking confused at the mystery person infront of you.

"Oh I'm Ellington by the way, but you can call me Ell, or Ratliff if you want."

"Ratliff?" You giggle alittle.

"Yah, it's my last name but a lot of people call me that."

"Oh, well I'm y/n."

"Nice to meet you y/n. And who's this fluffy little guy?"

"She's a girl, and her name is Daisy." You say sweetly. Ell leans down and pets Daisy's head light, earning a lick from her.

"I think she likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Would you wanna, maybe hang out sometime?" Ell asks while continuing to pet Daisy.

"Sure. Wanna hang out with me and Daisy right now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." You and Ell start playing with Daisy, playing catch and goofing around all day. You and Ell eventually get tired and start talking while sitting on a bench. You two even start flirting alittle. Eventually Daisy comes up to you with a pouting face which means she wants to go home. You and Ell exchange numbers and take Daisy home. You feed her and go up to your room. You see you got a text from Ell.

(Ell) (You)

Hey, I forgot to ask at the park, would you maybe wanna go on a date this Friday?

I'd love to, do you wanna meet up sometime Friday afternoon?

Yeah, wanna meet up at the park?

Sounds great, see you then.

See ya then 3

You smile and get out of bed. You go make dinner and then go take a shower. You find some grass in your hair from when Ell tackles you to the ground at the park. You smile and get ready for bed, a big smile on your face and you dream of him and you in the future, with him goofing around with your baby, making all of you laugh. You wake up sooner than you'd like and you go through your usual weekly routine. Friday rolls around after what felt like months of waiting. You wake up and get ready for the day. Around noon, you text Ell and ask him when you wanna meet up. You get a text from him and it says he wants to meet up in an hour. You watch tv for a little until you get bored with waiting and decide to go wait at the park for Ell. You go and sit on the bench you and Ell talked on the other day and wait for half an hour before Ell comes up behind you and scares you.

"BOO!" Ell screams behind you as he wraps his arms around you in a hug. You jump, but quickly relax when you realize it's Ell.

"That wasn't cool." You say as your heart slows down from the scare.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." You and Ell start walking around and head to a yogurt shop. You two each get your yogurts and Ell pays. You both share eachother's yogurts and talk about your week. You two finish and walk back to the park. Ell and you continue to talk and he even grabs your hand to hold. You walk for two hours, finger intertwined the entire time. You two end up outside an Italian restaurant and decide to have dinner there. You get a table and order your food, talking excitedly about your lives. You see Ell get slightly sad talking about him being a drummer in a band. You ask if he's okay and he tells you not to worry about it. He walks you home and you two talk alittle on the porch.

"I had a really fun day, can we do it again sometime?" You ask.

"I'd love to, but it wouldn't be for a while." Ell says, not looking at you.

"Why?"

"The band I told you I was in. We're leaving for your on Wednesday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really wanna stay with you, but I can't abandon the tour."

"It's okay, I understand. It's your dream."

"Yeah."

"Well, since we aren't gonna see eachother until you get back, can we do something to remember eachother by?"

"Sure." You lean in, giving Ell a gentle kiss that progressively gets more intense. You wrap one arm around Ell while reaching you other hand behind you to unlock the door. You gently pull Ell inside and break the kiss. You take Ell's hand an guide him upstairs to your room. You lay on the bed, kicking off your shoes and socks as Ell does the same and then climbs ontop of you. Ell brings his hands down to grip the back of your shirt, and pull it off you. He tosses it off the bed, then rests his hands on your hips. You pull his shirt up, running your hands over his toned chest. He sits up enough so that he can pull off his shirt then he lays back down. You start kissing his jaw slowly working your way to his neck, then sucking down on his collarbone. Ell reaches his head around to leave a heart shaped hickeys in your neck. You moan and reach your hand down and unbutton and unzip his pants before pulling them off completely. Ell does the same with your pants and you're both now in your underwear. You grind your hips up against his boner, causing you both to moan. He reaches under you and unhooks your bra, pulling it off, and throwing it on the ground. You both pull off eachother's underwear, losing them completely. Ell stares at you in total amazement before he lines his penis up with your vagina.

"Are you sure?" Ell asks. You nod and he starts pushing slowly into you. You both groan in pleasure as you feel Ell entering you. Once he's all the way in you, he slowly pulls out and thrusts fast into you. He slowly builds a pace and the only sounds you hear are both your moans of pleasure. He leans down and kisses you while he continues to thrust deep into you. You both feel the edge building but you don't care, you're too euphoric to care. You both release at the same time, coming completely undone. Ell pulls out of you and lays sweatily next to you.

"I'm gonna miss you." You say as you cuddle into his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Ell replies, wrapping his arm around you. You both cuddle for an while until you start kissing again. You spend the entire weekend having sex and enjoying the little time you have before Ell has to leave. You go with Ell and watch him leave in the tour bus before you go home, counting the days until you'll see him again.


	30. Ryland Oneshot 6

Sixth Ryland Oneshot

#Imagine you storm into your house angrily. You slam the door and hear, "Holy shit!" Come from the living room along with the TV being turned off and some fumbling around. You angrily walk into the living room and see your husband, Ryland standing, looking at you with a panicked expression.

"Is it true?!" You yell.

"Is what true?" He asked cautiously, a confused expression on his face.

"Don't act like you don't fucking know!"

"I'm not acting. What the fuck did I supposedly do?!" He yells back, getting slightly angry.

"Did you cheat on me with Savannah?!"

"What?! No I didn't! Where the hell did you hear that?"

"From Joke."

*Flashback to earlier that day*

You were walking done the sidewalk, carrying shopping bags from your trip to the mall. You see your friend Joke walking the other way.

"Hey! Joke!" You call. She looks over and gives you a sad smile at you before walking up to you.

"Hey y/n, how are you and Ry?" She asks cautiously.

"Fine... Why'd you ask so carefully?"

"Because of what he did." You look at her confused.

"What'd he do?"

"He cheated on you." You stare at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, when and how did he cheat on me?"

"Last week and I'm not exactly sure, but I got a text from Brandon last week and it had a picture of Ryland with his arm around Savannah and they were acting all couply and he said they snuck away from him." You stare blankly at her, trying to process what you just heard.

"Can you send me that picture?" You ask in a monotone voice.

"Yeah sure." Joke got out her phone and sent it to you. Your phone buzzing seconds later with it.

"Thanks. Well I gotta go." Your voice cracking as you trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay, well if you need anything, I'll be here for you."

"Okay." And with that, you walked to your car and broke down crying before calming down enough to drive home and talk to Ryland.

*Back to now*

"Where did she get that idea?" Ryland asked.

"Brandon sent her a picture the other day of you with your arm around Savannah and then he told her that you two snuck away from him and you were acting all flirty."

"Okay first, yes I did have my arm around her, but no I wasn't flirting with her. I was trying to cheer her up because her boyfriend just dumped her. And second, we ditched Brandon because he kept talking about her ex, so I got her away from him so he wouldn't ruin her mood." You stare at him speechless as your expression changes from angry to defeated.

"I-I didn't know. God, I feel like an ass now." Ryland calms down two and wraps an arm around your shoulder.

"You're not an ass. You just got the wrong story." Ryland says comfortingly while holding you close.

"I know, but I still feel bad for yelling at you."

"It's fine, I forgive you." Ryland leads you two over to the couch and sits down, you cuddling up to him. You two sit in silence for a little, just calming down and processing everything that happened when Ryland breaks the silence.

"Hey, y/n, look at me." You tilt your head up and look into Ryland's beautiful eyes.

"I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to do that to you." Ryland leans in and kisses your lips lightly. The kiss lasts not even 5 seconds before he pulls back.

"I love you too Ry." You lean forward and kiss Ryland, you moving your hand across Ryland to wrap around his neck when it hits something hard by his crotch and then a moan escaping from Ryland's mouth. You look down and see that Ryland has a boner and you blush.

"Was this what made you go 'Holy shit' when I walked in the house?" Ryland looks away from you, a blush of his own creeping up from his neck to his cheeks.

"Yeah..." Ryland says awkwardly.

"Well, do you want help with it?" You ask shyly.

"If you want to."

"I do."

"Okay then." You lean in and kiss Ryland again as your hands go down button Ryland's pants. He raises his hips and you push his pants down his legs along with his underwear, Ryland's cock springing free as they come off. You break the kiss and stare hungrily down at his cock before climbing off the couch and settling on the floor, in between his legs. You lean forward, sinking your mouth down on him. You start off taking half of him in, not wanting to choke. You bring your hand up and start stroking from the base of it to your mouth as you try and relax your throat. After a couple minutes, your throat relaxes and you sink down lower on him, taking him all in your mouth. He moans as your warm mouth wraps around him and he's hips buck up, thrusting his dick deeper into your mouth. You moan around it and Ryland threads his fingers into your hair. You moan as he starts lightly tugging on it in time with your sucks.

"Babe, I'm close." Ryland breathes out. You release him from your mouth and a dissatisfied whimper escaped his lips. You stand up and take off your shirt as you kick off your shoes and socks. You toss them aside and work on getting your pants off. Ryland quickly catches on to what you're doing and pulls off his own shirt. You get your pants off and slide them down with your underwear. You climb on Ryland's lap, straddling him while he reaches behind you and unhooks your bra. He pulls it off and tosses it with the rest of your clothes. You wrap your arms around his neck and adjust your hips so that Ryland's dick is rubbing against your pussy. You moan as he bucks up against you.

"Ry, please. Fuck me." You breathily moan. Ryland moves his hips, getting his tip to line up with your entrance. He slowly pushes into you. You push your hips down, getting more of him in you as he bites his lip to keep a moan from escaping. You lean forward and kiss him hard, shoving your tongue into his mouth as he gets all the way in you. He puts his hands on your sides and flips you enough so that you're laying on the couch with him still in you. He hovers over you and kisses down your neck, to your chest. You tangle your fingers in his hair as you throw your head back against the couch cushion. Ryland slowly pulls out of you and then thrusts back in, this time a little faster. He starts continuously thrusting in and out of you, getting faster and harder each time. You pull Ryland's head back to yours and you kiss him desperately as you both try to delay your orgasms. Ryland thrusts become more sloppy as he feels the end nearing quickly. After a couple more thrusts, you both can't hold it anymore and you cum hard. You both moan eachother's names as you ride out your orgasms. After you're both done, Ryland pulls out and stands up, cleaning you and him off before picking you up bridal style and carrying you to your bedroom. He places you down gently before laying down next to you and spooning you.

"I love you y/n."

"I love you too Ry. I'm so lucky to have you." You say sleepily.

"I'm lucky to have you too babe." Ryland says as he holds you tighter and you both fall asleep happily.


	31. Riker Oneshot 6

Sixth Riker Oneshot

#imagine you come home and take off your coat. You hang it up while yelling.

"Hey babe, I'm home." You don't get an answer so you walk into your bedroom and see your husband, Riker, sitting on the bed with a guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong?" You say with concern, going to sit down next to him.

"Riker?"

"You're gonna be mad at me."

"Why?" Riker sighs before looking at you sadly.

"I accidently spilt mustard on your wedding dress." You feel anger bubble up inside you as you process what you just heard.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

"How could you do that?! You know that dress was my moms. You know how much it means to me." You shout angry.

"I know. I didn't do it on purpose!" Riker starts getting a little angry.

"What were you even doing in my closet?"

"I can't say." Riker says softer.

"Why not?!" You say, getting more angry that Riker isn't telling you.

"Because it's a surprise." Riker says defensively.

"What's a surprise? You ruining my wedding dress?" You reply.

"No, that was an accident, I had no intention of doing that. It just happened."

"Well then what's a surprise? Tell me or I'll go look myself."

"Okay fine, I was trying to hide a letter that came in the mail today. I was gonna do something special before I showed it to you, but when I went to hide it, I was eatting an sandwich and the mustard spilled out the back and on your dress."

"Well what did the letter say?"

"Remember that adoption request form we filled out a couple months ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We got approved. We're getting a baby boy." You stare at Riker as you try to process what he just said. You're still mad about the dress, but you're happy that you got approved for the adoption. Before you know it, you launch yourself at Riker, pushing him to lay down as you kiss him hard. He kisses back after a second of shock and he wraps his arms around your waist as you climb on his lap. You bite his bottom lip hard, causing him to moan against your mouth. You bring your hands to rest on the back of his neck and pull his head closer, kissing him deeper. He starts raising his hips up to find some kind if friction. His hardening cock rubs against your leg. You reaches down forcefully pull his shirt off. You kiss down his neck, biting it a couple times and leaving bruises along it. You kiss down and suck hickeys all over his chest and he grips the sheets and moans. You make your way down to the waistband of his pants and you unbutton and unzip them before pulling them down. You pull them completely off him, along with his underwear and stare at his cock lustfully. You look up into his eyes and see nothing but lust and desperation in them. You reach behind you and unzip your work dress before sliding it off your shoulders and pull it off. You unhook your bra and take it off, putting it with your dress on the floor. Riker lifts his hand up and slides your underwear off. He then flips you over so that he's on top of you now. He then rubs his dick against your pussy.

"Finally." He moans. Riker lines his cock up with your pussy and pushes into hard. You moan in bliss at how much this turns you on. Riker gradually gets faster and deeper as all the anger built up from the agruement gets released into it. Riker leans down and starts biting and sucking on your neck, leaving angry bite marks and hickeys all long the side of it. You thread your fingers into his hair and tug on it hard as you groan loudly. You both feel yourselves nearing release as his thrust become harder. One more hard thrust and he cums deep inside you, riding out his orgasm. You clench you eyes shut as you too release. Riker pulls out gently before laying down next to you. You cuddle up to him and he wraps his arm around you.

"So, we get to be parents in 2 weeks." Riker says. You smile against his chest before replying.

"Great, but I'm still mad at you." You say as you both start falling asleep.

"You still love me though." Riker mumbles before you both fall asleep.


	32. Rocky Oneshot 7

Seventh Rocky Oneshot

(In this one, Rocky is an only child just so you all know)

_**This font is your conscious**_

(just an FYI)

#Imagine you're in your room, listening to random songs on your iPod when your mom calls for you from downstairs.

"Y/N come here for a minute."

"Okay one minute." You pause your music and go downstairs to see what she wants. "Yes?"

"I wanted to let you know that the Lynch's are coming over for dinner tonight."

"What?! Why?" You say angrily. The Lynch's have been your neighbors since you were 5. You and their son, Rocky never got along. He would always tease you and pick on you.

"Because your father and I haven't been very social with the neighbors and we want to get to know them."

"But I hate Rocky, he's always rude to me."

"Well you can deal with him for one night."

"Ugh fine." You storm upstairs and slam your door shut. You lay down on your bed and groan in frustration.

_Why do my parents have to me socialites? _You think to yourself. You lay in bed for an hour, just thinking about how much tonight is gonna suck.

"Y/n, the Lynch's will be here soon, start getting ready and then come down here and help me with dinner." You hear your mom call. You roll out of bed and start changing out of your weekend lounging clothes into something nicer. You fix your hair and make sure you look presentable before heading down the stairs. Just as you got on the ground floor, the doorbell rings.

"I got it mom." You yell before answering the door to reveal the Lynch's. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lynch." you greet them politely and then your smile fades as you greet Rocky in an annoyed tone. "Hi Rocky."

"Hi y/n." Mr & Mrs. Lynch greet back and Rocky just waves, a smile on his face. You open the door wider to let them in.

"Please, come in." They walk in and your mom comes to the door from the kitchen.

"Y/n, go stir dinner for me." Your mom says as she turns and starts talking to the Lynch's. You turn and head to the kitchen to do as your mom asked. A few minutes later, your dad comes home from work and dinner finishes. Your mom and you serve dinner before you each take your seats. All the seats are taken except for the one across from Rocky.

_Of course_. You walk over to the chair and sit down. You start eating and then you feel something hit your leg, a foot to be exact. You let out a small scream of pain and everyone looks at you.

"Are you okay y/n?" Rocky asks innocently, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just bit my tongue is all." Everyone continues eating as you glare at Rocky for the rest of the meal. You all have dessert and then your parents tell you to take Rocky and go upstairs because they want to have adult conversations that you would find boring. _Great. _You lead Rocky up to your room and you sit on your bed while Rocky sits next to you.

"So... Y/n." Rocky says.

"What?" You saying, annoyed. You don't even look at him as you replied.

"You know it's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you."

"You know I don't care if it's rude, I don't like you."

_**Yes you do. **_

_What the fuck? No I don't._

_**Keep telling yourself that, it's not gonna make it any less true.**_

Rocky's voice snaps you out of your internal argument.

"Why don't you like me?" He said, genuinely curious.

"Well for one, you've made my life a living hell ever since you moved here. You teased me almost every day of my life. That would make a person not like you." You say, anger boiling inside you.

"You know, one would probably have figured it out after all these years." He said, his signature smirk on his face again.

"Figure what out?" You snap at him.

"Think about it. Why would I only pick on you and not anyone else? Why would I whistle at you everytime I see you in a bathing suit?"

You thought about it for five minutes until you finally figured it out.

_He's in love with me_.

You feel a bunch of feelings well up and then a lot of thought race through your mind.

_Do I like him too?_

_Do I hate him?_

_Should I kiss him?_

_Should I kick him out of my room?_

_Should I ask him if he likes me?_

You get so lost in your thoughts, that you didn't even realize your body decided what you were gonna do. Before you knew it, you were on Rocky's lap, kissing deeply. His hands resting on your ass while your hands were on his neck, pulling him closer. Rocky begins to kneading your ass in his hands. His hands go up and start pulling your shirt off. You pull away from the hot kiss so he can toss it aside. As soon as it's off, your lips crash back into Rocky's. You feel his did harden under your leg and you moan into his mouth. Rocky starts unbuttoning your jeans and he slides you pants down. You climb off his lap to tug them completely off. Rocky lays down and you climb on top of him. Rocky stares at you, hungrily. You tug his shirt off and toss it behind you. You run your hand over his smooth, toned chest. You get to his pants unbutton them. Rocky wiggles out of them, kicking them off and your both there in just your underwear. Rocky reaches behind you and unhooks your bra. It slides down your arms and you put it on the floor. Rocky stares at your boobs lustfully before leaning up and sucking on both of them. You slide of your underwear and pull Rocky's down enough for him to kick them off. You feel Rocky's boner brush against your thigh and you moan loudly. You bring Rocky's face up enough and kiss him hard. You sit on his lap, feeling his dick against your ass. He reaches down and positions his dick under of your entrance before he slides his dick up into you. You lower your hips, getting him into you faster. You groan in pleasure as you feel the him slide fully in. Rocky bucks his hips up so he's all the way in and he moans himself. He grabs your hips and lifts you up slightly. Once he's half out of you, he thrusts up into you a little harder. He gradually picks up a pace. You both moan in time with his thrusts and the bed creeking under you. Rocky pounds into you for what felt like an forever. You rest your hands on his chest as you raise and lower your hips on him. He leans up and kisses you hard as you begin to cum. You ride out your orgasm and them pull off him. He whimpers at the loss.

"I was so close." he whines. You crawl down his body until you face is at his dick. You stick your tongue out and like the head of it a few times before you take it into your mouth. Rocky moans loudly as you go down on him. You begin sucking him off and he threads his fingers in your hair, guiding you. You suck him off for a minute before he cums down your throat. You moan as he bucks his hips up into your mouth. Once he stops, you pull off and crawl up to him.

"So you like me too?" He asks.

"Yeah..." You say shyly.

"So do you wanna be my girlfriend then?"

"As long as you stop teasing me everyday."

"Okay deal." Rocky leans down and kisses your forehead before you two get up and get dressed, once you two look decent, Rocky's parents call for him saying they're leaving. He kisses you quick before he runs to leave with his family. You close your door and slide down it, a huge smile on your face.

_Rocky's my boyfriend_

_**Told you, you liked him.**_

_Oh shut up you. _

You smile even bigger and then get ready for bed. You go to bed with an enormous smile as you think of Rocky.


	33. Riker Oneshot 7

Seventh Riker Oneshot

#Imagine you just moved into a new apartment. It's nice and big and has a gorgeous view. You carry in your first box of things and set it down by the door. You stand up straight and admire your new place for a second before you here a knock at the door. The knock scares you alittle before you quickly recover and walk over to it. You open the door and a tall guy with bright blonde hair and the most sexy pair of glasses standing there. You check him out for a second before snapping out of it and giving the stranger a warm smile.

"Hi." You say sweetly.

"Hey, I noticed you just bought this apartment and I just wanted to stop by and welcome you to the building." The mystery guy says.

"Oh, well thank you..." You pause to give him a chance to fill in his name.

"Oh, I completely forgot. I'm Riker, Riker Lynch. And you are?"

"Y/n. Nice to meet you Riker." He reaches out his hand for you to shake. You put your hand in his and shake it, feeling a small spark run through your hand and up your arm.

"Nice to me you too y/n."

"So where are you from?" Riker asks, releasing your hand and lowering his to his side.

"*Wherever you're from*."

"Oh cool. Well how do you like it here so far?"

"It's nice. I haven't really gotten to look around because I'm still unpacking my car and bringing up the boxes."

"Oh. Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, I think I can handle it. You don't have to waste your day helping me."

"I know, but I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then, come, I'll take you to my truck." You grab your keys and lead Riker down stairs and into the parking lot to where your truck is parked. You opened the truck and put your keys in your pocket. You grabbed one of the many boxes as did Riker and you two made your way back upstairs to your apartment. You two continue to go back and forth, bring up the boxes until your stomach starts to rumble with hunger.

"Okay. Break time. I'm hungry. I'm gonna order a pizza, would you like some?"

"No, I can just go get something from my house, you don't have to bother."

"No. Since you're helping me unpack, I atleast owe you something for it. So what would you like? It's on me."

"Oh, well I like Hawaiian style pizza."

"Oh my god, me too!" You say happily.

"It's soooooooooooo goooood."

*Said in the way Riker describes Get Shaved in that one episode of R5TV*

"Yeah, well I'll go order it and then we can continue carrying the boxes up until the pizza gets here. The truck with my furniture should be here after lunch anyways."

"Ok, sounds good." You get out your phone can look up a close pizza place. You find one that looks good and call it, placing the order and then going down with Riker to get more boxes. After about 2 trips, the pizza arrives. You open one of the boxes and pill out a blanket for you two to sit on while you eat.

"So Riker, tell me more about yourself." Riker pauses eating and finishes chewing before answering you.

"Ok, well what do you want to know?"

"Ummmmmm... how old are you?"

"I'm 22, you?"

"I'm 21, gonna be 22 soon."

"Do you live with anyone?"

"Yeah, my 4 siblings and my best friend live with me."

"Are you and your siblings close?"

"Yeah. We're in a band together."

"Really? What instrument do you play?"

"I mainly play bass, but I can play piano, guitar, and I'm learning how to play the drums."

"Wow, I wish I could play an instrument." You say looking down at your lap.

"I could teach you sometime if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You are so nice. I'm so glad I didn't get one of those old grumpy people as a neighbor."

"Aww well thanks. I'm not really old and I try not to be grumpy." He said, jokingly acting proud of himself. You both pause and reach for a slice of pizza, your hands brushing against each other's. You feel that spark you felt earlier, but this time is was stronger and you're pretty sure Riker felt it too. You both pull your hands back, a blush grazing both of your cheeks. The rest of the meal passes by in an awkward silence. Once you two are finished, Riker's phone rings. He get up and pulls it out of his jeans before answering it.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey Riker, where are you?"

"I'm over at the neighbors apartment, helping her move in, why?"

"Is she hot?!" Rocky yells. You hear it and blush deeper, turning away from Riker so he doesn't see and also so it doesn't look like your eavesdropping. Technically you are, but whatever. Nobody has to know.

"Rocky! Shush. Anyways, I was just wondering. Do you need any help over there?"

"I might need Rocky, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to, I might get a new friend. It's lonely being the only girl my age here."

"Okay then. Well we're getting back to work. Come over whenever."

"Ok. We'll be there in a jiff."

"Okay, bye. and Rocky, to answer your question, yes." Riker says quietly then hangs up.

You turn to Riker expectantly once you hear him put his phone away. He looks over at you, looking all awkward.

"One of my brother's and my sister are coming over to help."

"Oh okay." Not even a second later, there's a knock at the door. You get up and answer it, seeing a tall girl with long blonde hair, the same blonde as Riker's, and a really tall guy with long brown hair.

"I'm guessing you're Riker's siblings."

"Yeah, I'm Rocky, and this is Rydel." The guy, well Rocky, introduced.

"I'm y/n."

"Okay, well the truck with my furniture will be here at any time and my truck is nearly empty so if you guys want, we can go finish emptying the car and then wait for the truck." They all nodded an ok before you all headed to your car. You each get a box and get ready to head back up when you see the moving truck pull up to the building. Riker takes your box from you and leads Rocky and Rydel back upstairs while you go and talk to the truck driver. Thankfully the guy lived in the apartment building. He went up to his apartment and told you to come get him when the truck was empty. You finished up with him and waited there for Riker and his siblings to return. After about 5 minutes, they come back.

"Hey, so me & Riker can take care of bringing your furniture up. Why don't you and Rydel go unpack some of those boxes?" Rocky asks as he gets close enough to you.

"Ummm sure. And thanks." You smile geniunely before heading back upstairs with Rydel. You two start unpacking and you direct Rydel on where to put everything while the boys come up, bringing a different item of furniture up and putting it where it needs to go. After about 4 hours, all the furniture is in your apartment, most of the boxes are unpacked, and you and Rydel are pretty much besties. Rocky's phone goes off.

"It's Ross." He says before answering.

"Yo."

"Hey, where are you, Riker, & Rydel?" Ross asks in a slightly panicked tone.

"We're next door, why?"

"I accidently broke the sink handle and it won't stop spraying water everywhere. I need help, the kitchen is getting flooded."

"Way to go smart ass. We'll be right there." Rocky says before hanging up.

"We have to go, Ross is trying to flood the apartment." They all groan in frustration.

"Here, Rydel and I will go. You and Riker can finish up."

"Ok." They turn and rush out of the apartment. A few seconds later, you hear Rocky scream from next door.

"Ross! You drenched all my boxes of Mac & Cheese!" You & Riker both laugh before going to unpack the last of the boxes. It doesn't even take more than an hour to finish.

"Okay, that's everything. I can't thank you enough for helping me today."

"It's nothing, it was the neighborly thing to do."

"Well I really appreciate it." You walk Riker to the door and open it. You stand there talking.

"I'm glad I could help."

"I promise, I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"You don't have to, really."

"I know, but I owe you for helping."

"Okay then. If you need anything, call it text me." Riker pulled out a random piece of paper he has in his pants pocket and grabbed a marker that was on the ground that fell out of one of the boxes. He wrote his number on it and gave it to you.

"Ok." You smile. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." You're about to close the door when something stops it.

"Wait."

"Yeah?" You didn't get an answer. Riker leaned in quickly and planted an hard kiss on your lips. You're completely throw off, but after a second, you kiss him back. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds before Riker pulled away smiling.

"Okay, that was all." He smirked before leaving. You close the door and lean up against it. You slowly slide down it to the floor. You run a hand through your hair as you process what just happened. After sitting there for 5 minutes, you get up and grab your phone. You text Riker so he now has your number. You then make dinner and go to bed. You wake up the next morning and find you have a text from Riker. He wants to hang out with you tonight at his place. You reply back that you'll be there and then go around getting everything in order around your apartment. Night comes around faster than you thought it would. You take a shower and get ready before texting Riker that you're coming over now. You grab your keys and phone before leaving and walking down the hall to Riker's apartment. You knock on the door you hear some shuffling and thumping coming from the other side of the door and then a few seconds later another tall guy with short brown hair answers the door.

"You must be y/n, I'm Ellington, but you can call me Ratliff if you want."

"Nice to meet you, is Riker here?"

"Yeah, come on in." You walk in and see a little bar with a couple bottles of alcohol on it. Your attention is then moved to a scream coming from your right.

"Rocky, Ross, Ryland, get off me." You hear Riker whine. You look over and see Rocky and who you're assuming to be Ross, siting on top of a very displeased Riker. They all looked over and you and then they got off Riker. Ross and Ryland introduced themselves and Rocky waved at you. Rydel came out from one of the rooms and smiled at you as she walked up and hugged you. Riker got up and walked up to you, pushing infront of Rydel. You looked over and saw a beer pong table set up on the other side of the room.

"What's that for?" You ask.

"Oh, we we're going to play beer pong, wanna play?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Rydel pushes Riker out of the way and grabs your arm.

"I call y/n as my partner." Riker whined alittle but partnered up with Ryland. Rocky partnering with Ellington, and Ross was getting ready for a date, so he was leaving. The games began and Rocky poured water into the 6 cups and set them all up before getting everyone their alcohol of choice. You and Rydel play first against Rocky and Ellington. You weren't very good, so you two didn't win. You ended up having to drink 2 full cups of alcohol by the time that game ended. You and Rydel switched with Riker and Ryland. You two observed the game and Riker and Ryland won. The night continued with you all switching out who plays and by the end of the night, you and Rydel were the most drunk out of all of them. The games ended and Rydel dragged Ellington into her room saying something about a cuddle buddy. Rocky passed out on the couch and Ryland laid on the beer pong table claiming with was his bed. You and Riker were laying on the couch talking.

"You know you're really sexy." You slurred, running your hand down his shirt.

"No I'm not, you're the sexy one." He proclaimed. He tried to poke your shoulder for emphase, but ended up poking your boob. You giggled drunkly.

"That was my boob. Don't hurt it, it's fragile." You say, caressing your boob like it was a baby. Riker laughed at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry y/n's boob. I didn't mean too." He said, acting like it was a person.

"It forgives you." You say. "You wanna know what would make it feel better though?"

"What?"

"If you kissed me again."

"But that'd be benefiting you, not your boob."

"Okay, would you rather kiss my boob?"

"Yeah. it'd benefit your boob then."

"Okay then." You grabbed the bottom of your shirt, struggling because of the alcohol to get it off. You place it down next to you and then unhook your bra. You slide it off and put it with your shirt.

"Okay, you can kiss it now." You say plainly. Riker leans down and gently kisses all over it. He kisses around it in a circle before taking your nipple into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. You moan likely as he sucks on it, tangling your hands in his hair as he does. After a couple minutes, he moves his head and does the same with the other one. You turn your head back against the couch as he continues to suck on your nipple. He starts kissing up to your neck. He climbs onto your lap, straddling it and then he moves his mouth right infront of your mouth. He kisses you hard, pushing his tongue into your mouth and exploring every inch of it. He moans into your mouth as you start sucking on his tongue. He brings hand to your waist and pulls you up so that you're flush against him. You groan in pleasure as he slowly rocks his hips down into yours. You put the hand that was in his hair on his chest and push him away. Riker whining from the loss of your lips against his.

"I think we might wanna go somewhere else. One of them might wake up and see us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go to your apartment."

"Ok." Riker climbs off you and you stand up. You didn't feel like putting your shirt back on so you just use it to cover your boobs as you walk down the hall. Riker starts acting like you're both spy's and you have to sneak into your apartment without anyone seeing. You laugh at his adorable drunk self as you unlock the door and pull him in and close the door. You toss your shirt and bra on the floor and then put Riker up against the door and kiss him hard. You wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you up against him. You feel Riker's boner grow against your hip and you grind against it. Riker pushes off the door and moves you towards your bedroom. You don't know how far it is, but as soon as you feel something against the back of your legs, you know you're at your bed. You fall back on it and break the kiss as you fall on to. Riker tugs off his shirt before climbing on your lap and kissing you again. You run your hand down Rikers muscular back as you two start making out again, your tongues dancing together in your mouth. You unbutton Riker's pants and slide them down until Riker kicks them off. Riker does the same to your pants and tugs off your underwear. Riker kisses down to your neck and you throw your head back to give him more room.

"Are you okay with having sex with me?" Riker breathes against your neck.

"Yeah." You reply. He pulls back and looks at you lustfully. He moves his hips forward and thrusts his dick against your vagina. Riker brings his hand down and teases you with his fingers by rubbing your clit. After about 5 minutes of listening to you moan from just that, he slides his finger lower and pushes one into you. You moan louder as you feel it enter you. He adds a second one and starts scissoring you slowly. You groan loudly in pleasure as he works you open. Riker adds a third finger. Throwing your arms down onto the bed, you clench the sheets while you eyes close and your mouth falls open from the pleasure. He pulls his fingers out of you and lines his dick up with your pussy before pushing into you slowly.

"Holy Jesus, that feels amazing." You say rather loudly. Bringing your hands up, you put them behind his head and pull him down so you can kiss him. He thrusts into you slowly, eventually picking up a pace. Riker and you both start pants as you each thrust against eachother. Riker's dick going deep inside you. You wrap your legs around his waist and push the heels of your feet into his back, getting him ever deeper in continues to thrust in and out of you at a now fast, pleasurable pace. He kisses down to your neck and releases a muffled moan. You feel the edge nearing, but you're too drunk and euphoric to care. A couply more thrusts and you cum screaming Riker's name in ecstasy. Riker bites your shoulder and breathes out your name as he too started to cum. He starts thrusting even harder into you to ride out his orgasm. After a minute, you both come down from your highs, breathing heavy. Riker slowly pulls his dick out of you and lays down next to you.

"So what now?" Riker asks.

"I don't know. I'm tired though."

"Ok, wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just go back to my apartment."

"No!" You scream, grabbing his arm to prevent him from moving anymore.

"You're staying here so we can cuddle."

"Really?"

"Yes, now lay back down."

"Okay." You lift yourself up so you can climb under the covers, Riker joining you in them. He laid down flat so you could cuddle up on his chest. He wrapped his arm around you and played with your hair lightly until you were both sound asleep.


	34. Ross Oneshot 7

Seventh Ross Oneshot

#imagine you just moved to LA with your parents. Today is your first official day in Los Angeles. Your dad and you pull into the driveway of your new house in your big moving truck and you're fast asleep. Your dad shakes to gently to wake you up and your groan in pain as you open your eyes and the sun shines bright in them. After a minute, your eyes adjust and you yawn.

"Is this it?" You ask sleepily.

"Yeah, this is our new house." Your dad says happily. You look out the window and see 6 guys and a girl next door playing football on their front yard. You take note that 2 of the guys are shirtless, but the blonde one in particular catches your attention. Your eyes stare at every single inch of his exposed chest. Your eyes travel lower and you lick you lips hungrily after seeing his toned abs and perfect V-line. Your dad opens his door and you hear his voice, but didn't hear what he said. This snaps you out of your little trance and you look at your dad.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What'd you say?"

"I said, if you want, you can go over and introduce yourself to our new neighbors while I start unpacking the truck."

"Oh. Okay. I'll go do that." You say, trying to keep a plain tone when you're silently happy that you can go talk to your handsome blonde neighbor. You get out of the truck and walk up to them, watching them finish their play, before the other shirtless guy notices you and they all stop to come talk to you. They all come to stand infront of you, curious looks on all their faces. Well everyone but the shirtless blonde, he has a look on his face that just made you melt inside. You snap out of it, realizing one of them said something. You clear your throat and reply.

"Hi, I'm y/n and I just moved in next door. I was wondering if we could maybe hang out and get to know you guys and alittle about here."

The other blonde who had a shirt on smiled and said," Sure, can you play football? Oh and I'm Riker, and that's Rocky, Ross, Ellington, Rydel, Ryland, and that's our dad, Mark." Riker pointing to each of them as their names were said.

"I love playing football. I played it with my dad all the time back in *place you're from*."

"Oh cool, well you can be on my team since we only have 3 and Rocky's team has 4."

"Okay."

Riker, Rydel, you, and Ryland all huddle up. Riker looks over his shoulder and sees Rocky point to each guy in his team. He turns back to the group and starts explaining everything.

"Okay Ryland, looks like dad and Rocky on you. Ellington is on you Rydel. And y/n, Ross is covering you."

"Okay." You all clap your hands and say break before going to get into your positions. Ross comes over infront of you and kneels down and starts checking you out. You notice him staring and smirk as his eyes look you over.

He's totally checking me out, I could use this to my advantage.

You run your hand across the exposed part of your chest from where your V-neck doesn't cover. You watch as Ross starts to stare at your hand. Your smirk grows bigger as you see it's working. Your hand drifts down towards your cleavage and Ross' eyes follow. You see Ross lick his lips hungrily, his eyes getting slightly darker with desire. Just then, Riker yells hike and you run past Ross while he stands there completely shocked for a minute before he snaps out of it. You're wide open and Riker throws the ball to you. You catch it easily and run to the endzone area they have outlined on their lawn. You get a touchdown and everyone on your team cheers happily. You hear Rocky yelling at Ross.

"Ross, what was that?!" Rocky says, annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"Obviously. Don't get distracted again. Okay?"

"I'll try."

The game continues on for over an hour before Mark ends it. Their mom comes out with some lemonade for everyone. She politely introduces herself to you before going back inside.

"Y/n!" You hear your dad yell. You look over at your house so see him heading towards his car.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go get your mom and bring the truck back. Do you want to come, or are you okay with spending the night here alone?"

"I'll stay here."

"Okay, there's some money in the living room for you to order dinner. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, bye dad."

"Bye sweetie." And with that, he got in the truck and left. You turn back to everyone and they all started getting up.

"We're about to eat dinner, do you wanna join us since you're all alone at home?" Ross asks.

"Sure, that'd be great." You get up and walk inside their house. You wash up alittle before you all sit at the table and start eatting. Once done, you thank them and head back to your new house. You walk into it and go upstairs to look for your new room. You finally find it and see your room is huge and has it's own bathroom. Your eyes land on the window and you notice that the window is open. Outside the window, you see directly into a window at the Lynch's house, noticing that there wasn't any curtains hung up yet on the window. The room in the Lynch's house doesn't appear to be a girls room so you know it isn't Rydel's room. You walk up to the window and look into the room to see if you can figure out who's room it is. You notice how close your houses actually are, seeing that you could easily jump from the little roof outside your window, onto the roof outside the room. Before you can figure out who's room it is, the question is quickly answered when the door opens and in walks Ross. He looks out the window and smirks when he sees you staring at him. You awkwardly wave at him before walking out of view. You decide to take a shower. You walk over to a box mark clothes and open it, pulling out a bra, underwear, and a really big t-shirt. You go into the bathroom and open a box in there that has all your bathroom stuff. You take your shower stuff out and put it in the shower before turning on the water and stepping into the warm spray. You take a fast shower. You quickly dry yourself off and get dressed. You brush your teeth and then walk out of the bathroom.

"You know, it's not very safe to have a window opened while one takes a shower." You hear. You jump as the unexpected voice scares you. Looking over at your bed, you see Ross, still shirtless, laying on it, smirking at you.

"What are you doing here?" You ask after you calm down, you're eyes discreetly looking over his smooth, muscular chest.

"Getting revenge."

"Revenge for what?" You asked with confusion in your voice as you're eyes go up to look him in the face.

"For teasing me earlier." Ross got up, off the bed and walked over to you. you backed up as he got closer until your back hit the wall and he pinned you against it. He looked into your eyes, then down to your lips and back to your eyes. He then tilted his head as he brought it towards your head, he mouth next to your ear.

"You shouldn't tease me y/n." He whispers huskily in your ear. He then takes your earlobe into his mouth and starts sucking lightly on it before moving his lips to your neck. A moan escapes your lips as his soft lips brush against the sensitive skin of your neck. Ross pulls his head back slightly and blows on the wet area where his lips just were, causing a shiver to run through you.

"Do you like that babe?" Ross asked in that sexy, husky voice of his. His hot breath running against your neck. Words don't seem to come out for you just nod in agreement. Ross brings his hand down and rubs his finger on your clothed clit.

"I asked you a question y/n, that requires a verbal answer." He says teasingly.

"Yes, i-i like it." You stutter out. Ross moves his hand away from your clit and you whimper in discontent. He puts his hands on your hips and lifts you up.

"Wrap your legs around me." He says. You wrap your legs around his hips and he carries you over to your bed. He lays you down on it and then he climbs on top of you. He starts kissing your neck again while his hands start pulling your pajamas shirt up. He stops kissing you to pull it over your head and tossing it aside. You reach up and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him back on you. He grinds his crotch against yours and you let out a strangled moan. You move your hand to his hips and tug his shorts off. He unhooks your bra and pulls it off you. He starts kissing your neck again, kissing down to your collarbone and then inbetween your boobs until he gets to your belly button. He kisses all around your navel while he pulls your underwear off. Once your underwear is off, he sticks his tongue in your belly button and licks straight up to your to your ear.

"Tell me what you want me to do." He says seductively. He licks the shell of your ear as he waits for you to answer. After a minute of your brain struggling to think of the right words, you finally say breathlessly.

"I want you to fuck me." Ross pulled back and looked at you, a smirk on his face again. He pushes his boxers off and settles himself inbetween your legs. He gently starts stroking up and down your inner thigh as the tip of his dick brushes against your pussy. You moan loudly as you feel some of his precum touch you. After a minute of teasing your entrance, Ross finally thrusts into you hard. Your breath hitches as the sudden feeling of him deep inside you. He rocks his hips down, pulling his dick out of you before he thrusts into you again. Ross begins thrusting his hips even harder into you. Both your breaths start to quicken as you fuck eachother. Ross pulls you legs up to rest on his shoulder so that he can get deeper in you. Ross then moves his hand down and starts rubbing your clit. You grip the sheets hard as you moan loudly in pleasure. You're close to cumming and you can tell Ross is from his quicken in pace with his thrusts. After a couple more thrusts, you cum. You clench your eyes shut and see stars after you climax. You finish after a minute and Ross is still thrusting into you. With one more hard thrust, Ross cums hard inside you. He groans in pleasure as he continues thrusting into you while he cums. Once he's done, he pulls out and lays down next to you. You roll over to look at him, a huge smile on your face. Ross stares back at you and words didn't need to be said between you two. You both knew that what you two just did was right. You start drifting off to sleep as Ross stares lovingly at you. Once Ross is sure you're asleep, he leans in and places a soft kiss to your lips before he too goes to sleep.


	35. Ellington Oneshot 7

Seventh Ellington Oneshot

#Imagine you're getting ready for your best friend, Wendy's, wedding. You're putting on your makeup and doing your hair. You smile as you finish and then walk over to your closet and pull out your maid of honor dress and take it off the hanger. You slip it on and zip it up before going over to your full length mirror and admiring how beautiful you look. The door bell rings and you know it's your boyfriend, Ellington, there to pick you up. You grab your clutch bag and you over night bag before heading downstairs. You do a quick check to make sure you're not forgetting anything and then you open the door to reveal a smiling, handsome looking man. You notice his eyes wandering all over you, a shocked expression on his face. You clear your throat and he snaps out of it.

"Hey babe, you look amazing." He says coolly.

"Thanks. You do too." You say, a blush growing in your cheeks.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to lock up."

"Okay." You step out of your house and turn around to lock the door. You two walk over to his car and Ellington opens the door for you. You thank him before getting in and then you two head over to the church where the wedding will be held. You go into the church and find Wendy while Ellington goes to find her soon to be husband, Rory. You walk into her dressing room and she's standing there with the other brides maids, looking stunning. You walk in and she hugs you tightly.

"Great, you're here." She squeals in happiness.

"Well I am the made of honor. I couldn't possibly miss your wedding." You two exchange small talk for a while until the wedding planner comes and tells everyone it's time to start. All the brides maids join there respective partner and begin walking down the easel. You join with Ellington and walk down the easel with a big smile on your face. Everyone then turns towards the entrance as the little flower girl comes down, followed by Wendy. Wendy makes it to the stage and the ceremony begins. The entire time, you're staring at Ellington and sooner than you'd think, the bride and groom kiss and then head back down the easel. Everyone starts to leave and head to the reception. The place with the reception is huge. It's got a bar and a whole bunch of fancy foods all set up on a giant buffet table. Everyone starts talking and dancing and eating. After you and Ellington eat and talk to some friends, the dancefloor clears. Ellington nods his head at Rory and Rory runs over to the DJ and whispers something in his ear. He then grabs a microphone and runs over to Ellington and give him the mic. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri starts playing softly and you look at Ellington, confused.

"Y/n, I've loved you ever since the minute I first saw you. You are the most important thing in the world to me. Without you, I'm incomplete. I love every single thing about you, from your smile to cute little things that make you, you. I couldn't imagine a world without you because you're my world. So I'm putting all this out there." Ellington says into the mic, he then gets down on one knee and pulls out a little velvet box and opens it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. Happy tears start forming in your eyes and you put your hands over your mouth in shock.

"(Your full name) will you do me the biggest honor and marry me?"

You stand there, fighting the tears in your eyes. You hiccup a little and then answer.

"Yes. I would love be your wife."

Ellington stands up and captures your lips in a passionate kiss and the happy tears start falling down your cheeks. You both hear aww's and applause as you two pull back and start swaying slowly to the music. Everyone starts joining you on the dancefloor until the song ends. Throughout the rest of the reception, everyone comes up and congratulate you two. Once everyone has left, you and Ellington head to the hotel across the street. You go and check in while Ellington goes and grabs your over night bag along with his. You both then head up to your room and you sit down on the bed and stare at Ellington as he takes off his blazer.

"I love you." You say softly. Ellington then looks at you and smiles.

"I love you too."

Ellington sits next to you on the bed and pulls you in for a sweet kiss. You two kiss for a while until is slowly gets more heated. You two lean back on the bed and after a while, Ellington climbs ontop of you. Ell brings his hands down to grip the back of your dress, and unzips it. He slowly slides it off you and then toss's it to the other bed. He rests his hands on your hips as you two continue to kiss. You start unbuttoning his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. You pull off his undershirt and start running your hands over his toned chest. You start kissing his jaw slowly working your way to his neck, then sucking down on his collarbone. He moans and reach your hand down and unbutton and unzip his pants before pushing them down as far as your hands can push them. He sits up and pulls them off before climbing back ontop of you. You grind your hips up and feel his growing member through his boxers. He reaches under you and unhooks your bra, pulling it off, and throwing it on the ground. You both pull off eachother's underwear, losing them completely. Ellington stares at you lovingly before he lines his penis up with your vagina. He kisses your neck softly, whispering "I love you" against it before he starts pushing slowly into you. You both moan in pleasure as he gets deeper into you. Once he's all the way in you, he slowly pulls out and thrusts slowly back into you. He slowly builds a pace and the only sounds you hear are both your moans of pleasure and his hips slamming against you. You raise you legs slightly and wrap them around Ellington's waist and he continues to thrust into you. He leans down and kisses you passionately. You both feel the edge building but you don't mind. With a groan of pleasure, you both release at the same time. Ellington pulls out of you and gets up. He goes into the bathroom and grabs a few tissues before coming back and cleaning up. He throws them away and then he lays sweatily next to you. He wraps his arms around you and you snuggle up against him.

"So should I start calling you Mrs. Ratliff now?" Ellington jokes. You playfully smack him before you both start falling asleep. Ellington kisses your head softly before sleep takes over you both.


End file.
